Differ Girl
by myeonhan
Summary: Park Chanyeol, seorang C.E.O muda yang sukses dari perusahaan musik paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, bahkan keluar ASIA. Tak hanya di anugerahi keterampilan dalam berbisnis, Chanyeol juga di anugerahi fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Namun memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, membuat Chanyeol membenci wanita? Terkecuali ibunya. (BaekYeol Couple) GS 2017
1. Chapter 1

Differ Girl

Author : Kim Myeonhan  
Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, GS  
Rated : T  
Cast :

Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Yoora  
And the others.

-

Annyeong haseyo^.^  
Perkenalkan nama pena saya Kim Myeonhan^0^  
Salam kenal semuanya, terutama untuk BaekYeol Shipper, dan juga EXO-L^.^  
Saya masih pemula dalam dunia FanFiction, maka dari itu, saya membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran dari readers^.^  
Selain bisa menambah pengetahuan saya, kritik dan saran dari readers berguna untuk membuat saya semakin semangat bergabung di dunia yang cukup tabu bagi saya^.^V  
Dan sebagai informasi, ini adalah FF pertama saya loh –Disini^.^  
Kepanjangan kali, ya? Kalo gitu saya permisi…  
Selamat membaca, All^.^

Summary :

Park Chanyeol, seorang C.E.O muda yang sukses dari perusahaan musik paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, bahkan keluar ASIA. Tak hanya di anugerahi keterampilan dalam berbisnis, Chanyeol juga di anugerahi fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Namun memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, membuat Chanyeol membenci wanita? Terkecuali ibunya. (BaekYeol Area) GS 2017

Don't Copy

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korean.

Mentari perlahan bergerak ke ufuk barat, pertanda hari menjelang senja. Warna jingga yang terpatri di atas langit, menjadikan suasana terlihat begitu indah nan menawan. Musim dingin akan segera berakhir, terganti dengan musim semi yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu. Harapan demi harapan terbang tinggi ke atas langit, berharap kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah sirna.

Mobil, Motor, Sepeda, dan pejalan-pejalan kaki nampak hilir mudik menghiasi lalu lintas Kota Seoul sore itu, menjadikan suasana nampak sangat hangat. Suara bising orang-orang yang mengobrol, suara nyaring klakson kendaraan, hingga suara gemuruh derap langkah orang-orang yang berjalan maupun berlari menandakan betapa sibuknya mereka.

Di tengah-tengah sibuknya lalu lintas Kota Seoul, nampak seorang pelajar siswi SHS berjalan dengan _Hadphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya. Sepasang mata coklat berkilau –milik gadis itu nampak tengah mengamati langit senja yang begitu menawan, disertai dengan seulas senyum bahagia nan cantik yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Byun Baekhyun –itulah nama gadis cantik yang masih mengadahkan kepalanya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dengan tatapan yang masih menerawang jauh ke atas langit. Seolah perhatiannya tercuri, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya –tepat ke seorang pria yang nampak berlari terbirit-birit ke arahnya. Sejenak Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi keheranan, sebelum kerumunan orang-orang nampak mengejar pria itu.

Baekhyun membaca situasi. Mata Baekhyun bergerak lincah, mengamati pria yang masih agak jauh itu, kemudian beralih pada kerumunan orang yang mengejarnya. Dilihatnya sebuah tas dalam genggaman pria itu, Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Nampaknya Baekhyun berhasil bertemu dengan seorang pencuri.

Dengan seringai jahil, Baekhyun bersiap menghadang laju lari pria itu. Tak lagi memperdulikan kemungkinan dimana dirinya bisa saja ditabrak oleh pria itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, pria pencuri itu nampaknya baru sadar akan keberadaan Baekhyun yang seolah tengah berusaha menantangnya. Dengan geram, pria pencuri itu berlari semakin kencang berusaha untuk menghindari Baekhyun.

BRUK!

BRUK!

BRUK!

KREK!

Dengan kelincahan, kecerdasan, sekaligus kekuatannya, Baekhyun berhasil menangkap pria bertubuh lebih besar dibandingnya. Tanpa memperdulikan lagi kelak apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, Baekhyun membanting kasar tubuh pria itu, dan berakhir dengan mematahkan salah satu lengannya.

Tatapan kagum, decakan penuh rasa tidak percaya, bahkan tepuk tangan dengan rasa geram mengiringi keberhasilan Baekhyun menangkap seorang pencuri. Pria pencuri itu nampak menggeram kesakitan, tatkala Baekhyun semakin mengencangkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan pria itu.

"Kau sudah menghakimi seseorang seenaknya, bocah! Aku bisa menuntutmu kapan saja, terlebih banyak saksi yang melihat kejadian ini!" Peringat pria itu dengan tajam, namun tak berhasil membuat Baekhyun gemetar takut sedikitpun.

"Wah! Ahjussi, lihatlah wajah mereka di depan sana," Ujar Baekhyun sembari mengalihkan pandangannya bersama pria pencuri itu pada raut wajah kerumunan orang di depannya, dan semua raut wajah itu menggambarkan rasa amarah yang bisa kapan saja membuncah, "Aku ragu jika mereka akan berpihak kepadamu. Menurutku, lebih baik masalah ini kau selesaikan saja dengan mereka, tanpa melibatkan hukum, paham?"

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tubuh pria pencuri itu dengan raut wajah yang tak terbaca. Sejenak tatapan Baekhyun beradu dengan tatapan pria pencuri itu, sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata tersebut dengan berjalan tanpa dosa –meninggalkan pria pencuri itu.

"Ahjussi, Ahjumma, lebih baik selesaikanlah masalah kalian dengannya tanpa melibatkan hukum. Walaupun pada kenyataannya kalian berpeluang besar untuk memenangkan gugatan, tapi menurutku melibatkan jalur hukum sangat melelahkan, dan juga rumit." Seru Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya, kemudian segera meninggalkan kerumunan orang itu. Tak memperdulikan ucapan terimakasih yang dilontarkan orang-orang disana.

"Hah… " Desah Baekhyun, "Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan!"

Hari beranjak malam, kegelapan menyelimuti. Kerlipan cahaya bintang nampak begitu indah, terhampar megah di atas langit. Rembulan pun tersenyum, seolah berbahagia diatas kesenduan. Kesunyian berbaur harmonis dengan kesepian, melengkapi kesenduan yang terukir dalam hati. Kehangatan, itulah hal yang paling dibutuhkan pada saat-saat seperti ini. Tanpa sedikitpun kehangatan, kedinginan tak akan terobati.

Baekhyun berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan sepi di sekitar perumahan. Kepalanya tertunduk, mengamati jalanan aspal yang begitu bersih, mulus tanpa lubang sedikitpun. Merasa hawa semakin menusuk tulang, Baekhyun merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya, berusaha mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan. Langkah kakinya pun semakin cepat, pertanda jika Baekhyun sudah tak tahan lagi dengan hawa dingin yang begitu kejam itu.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya, kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah tersebut setelah pintu gerbang berhasil dibuka. Rumah sederhana yang nampak cantik, dan hangat menjadi tempat istirahat Baekhyun tatkala dirinya letih menjalani kehidupan.

Suasana rumah yang sama, dan akan selalu sama menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun. Suasana yang sepi, sunyi, namun hangat. Dengan letih, Baekhyun melepaskan sepatunya asal, kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sederhana itu.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu –Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, dengan seragam sekolahnya. Mata Baekhyun perlahan tertutup, menikmati kesempatan berharganya untuk beristirahat. Namun, selang beberapa detik ponselnya bergetar tanda sebuah panggilan masuk. Baekhyun merogoh sakunya kasar, bermaksud mencari ponsel. Sungguh, Baekhyun akan mencaci si penelpon jika dia berbicara hal yang tidak penting.

"Hyunnie-yah!" Pekik suara si penelpon yang bisa ditebak seorang gadis seusia Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sejenak mendesah singkat, "Yak! Ini waktu istirahatku! Kau memang selalu hadir disaat aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan kehadiranmu, Yoora-ssi…" Bentak Baekhyun kesal, namun justru membuat gadis penelpon terdengar terkekeh gemas.

"Ahh… Maaf, Hyunnie-yah…" Gadis penelpon yang bernama lengkap Park Yoora itu terdengar menyesal, "Bisakah kau membuka pintumu? Aku benar-benar kedinginan di luar sini…"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Dengan mulut yang sibuk menggerutu, Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu. Dengan sekali tarik, Baekhyun berhasil melihat Yoora yang memandanganya tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Yoora merajuk, dengan keadaan panggilan yang masih tersambung pada Baekhyun.

"Aish… Pergilah! Aku sibuk!"

"Yak! Yak! Yak!" Hampir saja Baekhyun menutup pintu rumahnya kembali, jika Yoora tidak sigap menahannya sembari memaksa masuk.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur, berharap bisa menemukan cemilan yang bisa dia nikmati. Yoora yang sedari tadi mengikuti Baekhyun, mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari memperhatikan Baekhyun yang nampak tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Kau tidak mempunyai ramyeon?" Tanya Yoora mengejek.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya malu, namun tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mengembalikan raut wajahnya. Dengan acuh, Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya –menghadap Yoora yang menatapnya sengit.

"Aku kehabisan ramyeon. Jika kau lapar, kau bisa mencari makanan diluar sana sendiri." Tukas Baekhyun singkat sembari meninggalkan dapur.

"Jika aku mencari makanan diluar sana sendiri, aku tak yakin bisa kembali masuk ke dalam rumahmu dengan mudah, Baekhyun-ssi." Yoora mengidikkan bahunya, seolah ragu dengan pernyataannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan sekejam itu lagi, pergilah." Baekhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, kemudian perlahan menutup matanya.

"Hyunnie-yah…" Yoora mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, kemudian menggandeng tangan Baekhyun manja, "Aku membawa beberapa bungkus ramyeon, terimalah aku di rumah ini, eum? Hanya untuk beberapa hari saja, tolonglah…" Rajuk Yoora dengan memasang aegyo nya.

"Karena aku sedang malas memasak, dan pada awalnya aku tidak berniat makan malam, lebih baik kau yang memasak ramyeon itu. Anggap saja sebagai biaya sewa rumahku ini." Tawar Baekhyun.

"Okey, aku yang akan memasak! Toh harga dua ramyeon sepadan dengan harga rumahmu ini." Ujar Yoora ringan, sembari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah memandangnya geram.

"Yak! Yoora-ssi, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang juga! Kau memang tidak tahu terimakasih!" Pekik Baekhyun tertahan, dan berhasil membuat Yoora tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sejenak Yoora, dan Baekhyun membisu larut dalam fikirannya masing-masing. Hingga waktu tak terasa bergulir dengan cepat, dan dua porsi ramyeon pun siap dihidangkan. Yoora berlari-lari kecil menuju Baekhyun sembari membawa panci khusus ramyeon, kemudian meletakannya di sebuah meja. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan maupun ajakan dari Yoora, Baekhyun segera bangun dari baringannya, kemudian beralih duduk tepat dihadapan Yoora.

Yoora mendecih, kelakuan Baekhyun memang berbeda dari gadis lainnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi decihan Yoora, sungguh gadis yang sangat polos.

"Yak! Melihat kau dengan kelakuanmu yang berbeda, aku fikir mungkin Chanyeollie Oppa bisa sembuh jika kau bersedia untuk menjadi kekasihnya, atau paling tidak kau merawatnya." Yoora sibuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol –Kakak kandungnya, sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk menikmati ramyeonnya tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Yoora, "Kau tau? Kemarin eomma membawa seorang gadis untuknya, namun hasilnya selalu nihil! Chanyeollie Oppa menolaknya mentah-mentah, bahkan dia sempat mengumpat kasar pada gadis itu! Malangnya nasib gadis itu." Cerita Yoora dengan raut wajah yang sarat akan kesedihan.

"Karena itulah kau kemari…" Simpul Baekhyun seadanya, namun berhasil dihadiahi tepukan tangan dari Yoora.

"Kau memang cerdas…" Puji Yoora, "Namun aku mempunyai maksud lain, selain itu!" Lanjutnya girang.

"Kau berharap aku bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol Oppamu itu?" Tebak Baekhyun yang kembali dihadiahi tepukan tangan dari Yoora.

"Jika kau berhasil menebaknya, maka itu tandanya kau setuju? Bukan begitu?" Yoora mengerlingkan matanya penuh harap, namun dibalas delikan tajam dari Baekhyun.

"Yooraie-yah…" Baekhyun memegang tangan Yoora penuh permohonan maaf, "Apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan dariku, eum?" Baekhyun melanjutkan makan ramyeonnya, "Aku gadis tingkat 2 SHS, namun sepanjang umurku, aku belum pernah berpacaran! Jadi… Mana mungkin Chanyeol Oppamu itu bisa sembuh, eum?"

"Lagi dan lagi!" Rutuk Yoora, "Hyunnie-yah… Ku mohon, cobalah, eum? Aku minta bantuan kepadamu, sahabatku! Aku bosan melihat Chanyeol Oppa hanya bermain _game_ , dan _game_ sepanjang hari. Bahkan kontak di ponselnya hanya ada aku, eomma, abeoji, dan beberapa teman laki-lakinya. Aku takut dia akan menjadi seorang gay-"

PLAK!

Baekhyun memukul lengan Yoora kesal. Bagaimana mungkin seorang adik berharap kakaknya demikian, Baekhyun tidak habis fikir dengan kelakuan Yoora itu.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Bentak Yoora kesal, dan berhasil dihadiahi sebuah gelengan kepala dari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau sekalian tidak berharap jika dia cepat mati, eum? Kau ini! Sudah dewasa namun mudah berfikiran picik seperti itu!" Baekhyun mendesah panjang, "Jika kau tidak percaya bahwa aku tidak bisa membuat Chanyeol Oppamu sembuh, mari kita buktikan."

"Kau bersedia?!" Tanya Yoora dengan mata yang berbinar.

Baekhyun sejenak merutuki keputusannya yang sepertinya salah itu, namun beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun mengangguk tanda membenarkan.

~SBC~

Awal yang mungkin membosankan, bukan?  
Ahh… Aku hanya tengah berusaha untuk membuat kalian penasaran ._.  
Tapi sepertinya gagal hoho T^T  
Tapi makasih loh udah ngasih support, membaca, dan yang lainnya T.T  
C U Next time!

Review, please^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Differ Girl

Author : Kim Myeonhan  
Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, GS  
Rated : T  
Cast :

Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Yoora  
And the others.

-

Annyeong haseyo^.^  
Perkenalkan nama pena saya Kim Myeonhan^0^  
Salam kenal semuanya, terutama untuk BaekYeol Shipper, dan juga EXO-L^.^  
Saya masih pemula dalam dunia FanFiction, maka dari itu, saya membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran dari readers^.^  
Selain bisa menambah pengetahuan saya, kritik dan saran dari readers berguna untuk membuat saya semakin semangat bergabung di dunia yang cukup tabu bagi saya^.^V  
Dan sebagai informasi, ini adalah FF pertama saya loh –Disini^.^  
Kepanjangan kali, ya? Kalo gitu saya permisi…  
Selamat membaca, All^.^

Summary :

Park Chanyeol, seorang C.E.O muda yang sukses dari perusahaan musik paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, bahkan keluar ASIA. Tak hanya di anugerahi keterampilan dalam berbisnis, Chanyeol juga di anugerahi fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Namun memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, membuat Chanyeol membenci wanita? Terkecuali ibunya. (BaekYeol Area) GS 2017

Don't Copy

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korean.

Byun Baekhyun, gadis cantik itu tahun ini genap berusia 17 tahun. Usia dimana keindahan dunia mendominasi jalan ceritanya. Entah itu cerita indah, sedih, ataupun cerita penuh luka. Usia dimana banyak remaja yang enggan untuk melewatinya begitu saja, seolah usia 17 tahun adalah usia yang paling menyenangkan. Padahal pada kenyataan, usia 17 tahun adalah usia dimana seorang remaja mulai mempelajari banyak rintangan kehidupan, untuk bekalnya di masa depan.

Kenangan, mendengar kata tersebut pasti terbesit dalam benak cerita masa lampau yang berkesan dalam hati. Entah itu cerita dimana saat kita tertawa, menangis, ataupun terluka. Akan tetapi, kenangan menjadi hal terpenting dalam kehidupan. Mengapa demikian? Karena kenangan selalu menjadi cermin untuk jalan kehidupan selanjutnya. Tanpa kenangan, tak kan pernah ada pembelajaran.

Begitulah yang terjadi pada Byun Baekhyun. Kenangan lampau tentang keluarganya yang tewas dalam kecelakaan, mengajarkan Baekhyun untuk menjadi seorang gadis yang tegar, dewasa, dan bijaksana walaupun umur belum memberikan izin. Biarkan semua menjadi seberkas kenangan, tak usah diungkit apabila membuat terjatuh, dan bukalah jika itu memang satu-satunya cara engkau merindu.

Baekhyun, gadis itu kini hidup lewat pekerjaan paruh waktunya, yakni menjadi seorang pelayan di sebuah kafe. Akan tetapi, karena sebentar lagi musim semi akan datang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan paruh waktunya itu ketika musim sudah berganti. Saat ini, gadis bersurai panjang itu –Baekhyun tengah fokus pada pembelajarannya yang kelak akan menjadi secercah cahaya terang dalam kehidupannya.

Baekhyun merahup nafasnya dalam-dalam, tatkala fikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi malam. Park Yoora, gadis bersurai sebahu itu memang selalu memaksanya agar bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, yang tak lain adalah kakak kandung Yoora. Langkah kakinya mulai menjamah ruangan kelas 2-1, Seoul of Performing Arts School. Ruangan kelas itu masih nampak kosong, belum terisi oleh seorang muridpun.

Dengan raut wajah yang sarat akan kegundahan, Baekhyun duduk di bangkunya. Sedetik kemudian, matanya menerawang jauh ke atas langit pagi yang begitu cerah. Mentari bersinar dengan begitu menyenangkan, seolah mengejek kegundahan hati Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun menutup matanya perlahan, menikmati sinar hangat yang menyapa wajah cantiknya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun kembali membuka matanya, diiringi tangannya yang berusaha merogoh Ponsel di saku celananya.

Park Chanyeol, sekali lagi Baekhyun dibuat gundah oleh pemuda asing itu. Dengan segala pertimbangan, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari nama tersebut di mesin pencarian. Tak butuh waktu lama, Baekhyun bisa melihat banyak sekali foto pemuda berparas rupawan itu di berbagai laman website.

Park Chanyeol –anak sulung dari keluarga Park. Pemuda itu –Chanyeol berhasil menjadi C.E.O muda yang suskes di perusahan Park , yang tak lain adalah perusahaan terkenal di Korea Selatan. Menurut informasi terbaru, perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang kesenian itu juga mulai merambah sukses keluar benua ASIA, dan sekarang tengah proses perkembangan pembangunan di Negera USA.

Keterampilan yang baik dalam berbisnis, diperlengkap dengan penampilan fisik yang nyaris sempurna, membuat pemuda tampan itu –Chanyeol selalu menjadi sorotan wartawan, bahkan warga Seoul kemanapun dia pergi. Tak jarang, kehidupan asmara Chanyeol juga menjadi bahan gosip kalangan warga ASIA.

Akan tetapi, kesempurnaan kehidupan Park Chanyeol tak menjanjikan sikap dalam dirinya juga baik. Berdasarkan informasi dari Park Yoora, Baekhyun sering mendengar jika pemuda itu sangat membenci wanita, terlebih wanita murahan dan penguras harta. Selain Ibunya –Nyonya Park, dan juga Park Yoora, bagi Chanyeol semua wanita mengerikan. Wanita hanya akan menguras hartanya, kemudian meninggalkannya tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal, begitulah pandangan Chanyeol terhadap wanita.

Baekhyun mengusak surainya frustasi, tak lagi memperdulikan murid-murid yang mulai berdatangan ke dalam kelas. Jika wanita konglomerat masih dipandangan mengerikan oleh Chanyeol, lantas apa yang akan terjadi dengan Baekhyun jika dirinya bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Mungkin Baekhyun hanya akan menjadi bahan cibiran keluarga Park tersebut.

"Kau dengar? Chanyeol Oppa akan menjemput Yoora sore nanti, sepulang sekolah!" Pekik seorang gadis bemata bulat sembari duduk di bangkunya –Do Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Chanyeol benar-benar datang menjemput Yoora ke sekolah ini!"

Baekhyun membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, tak tahan dengan sikap Yoora yang memang selalu serius dengan pilihannya. Betapa bodohnya Baekhyun, karena sudah memutuskan untuk membuktikan jika Chanyeol tidak akan tertarik padanya.

"Baekhyun, bukankah dia yang paling dekat dengan Yoora? Bagaimana jika kita mendekatinya? Ya setidaknya sampai sepulang sekolah, karena aku yakin Baekhyun akan selalu disisi Yoora pulang sekolah nanti!" Usul gadis bermata rusa –Xi Luhan pada Kyungsoo, sembari mencuri pandangan licik pada Baekhyun.

"Betul!" Setuju Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar, "Aku baru sadar jika kelas kita mempunyai kartu AS!"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mendengarkan perbincangan antara Kyungsoo, dan Luhan segera beranjak dari bangkunya –memutuskan untuk mengenyahkan diri dari dua makhluk licik itu. Raut wajah Baekhyun semakin kusut, gara-gara Yoora dirinya benar-benar bisa menjadi incaran sekolah ini. Mengingat jika Yoora juga tertular penyakit Chanyeol, yaitu takut dengan wanita sembarang. Dengan demikian, jangakan bergaul, berbincang sebentar ataupun menyapapun Yoora tak sudi.

"Heol? Dia memang angkuh seperti biasanya, namun mengapa Yoora begitu nyaman dengannya." Umpat Kyungsoo sebal dengan kepergiaan Baekhyun yang sengaja itu.

Luhan memandang tajam punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan semakin menjauh, dan berakhir menghilang dibalik dinding, "Dia mempunyai akses yang besar untuk berjumpa langsung dengan Chanyeol Oppa, tapi dia tidak ingin membagikan akses tersebut!" Simpul Luhan yang disetujui oleh Kyungsoo, "Sulit rasanya jika kita harus mengakrabkan diri dengan si ketus Yoora yang sialnya dia adalah adik kandung dari Chanyeol Oppa!" Umpat Luhan yang lagi-lagi disetujui oleh Kyungsoo.

"Eoh?! Baekhyunnie-yah!" Pekik Yoora semangat tatkala iris matanya melihat Baekhyun tengah berjalan di koridor dengan raut wajah kusut, mendadak Yoora merasa aura hitam disekitar gadis bersurai panjang itu –Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan kecepatan normal, berusaha tak menghiraukan pekikan Yoora yang penuh semangat itu. Sedangkan Yoora hanya bisa menunggu Baekhyun berhenti dihadapannya, kemudian bercerita apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu, hingga membuat auranya terasa sangat menyeramkan.

Baekhyun menatap Yoora malas, tatkala dirinya sudah berhadapan dengan gadis berparas cantik itu, "Kau benar-benar akan mengundang Chanyeol-ssi kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Eum!" Yoora mengangguk tanda membenarkan, "Tenanglah, dia tidak akan berani mencaci makimu secara langsung, jika dia mengetahui kau adalah sahabatku di sekolah ini!"

"Yak…" Baekhyun memandang lesu Yoora, "Kau tidak memikirkan situasiku saat ini! Bagaimana jika murid-murid di sekolah ini mengincarku demi bisa melihat Chanyeol-ssi dengan jarak yang sangat dekat!"

Yoora membisu sejenak, mencermati perkataan Baekhyun yang memang ada benarnya juga, "Eumm… Aku akan menelpon _bodyguard_ pribadiku untuk mengawalmu, bagaimana?" Saran Yoora ringan.

"Sudahlah, biar aku sendiri yang menuntaskannya!" Putus Baekhyun sembari berjalan meninggalkan Yoora dengan kekehan masamnya.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Aku dalam _mood_ jelek untuk belajar saat ini!"

"Kau mau membolos denganku?!" Mata Yoora berbinar tatkala mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang pasti serius itu.

"Sesukamu Nona Park." Ujar Baekhyun seadanya, namun berhasil membuat Yoora berlari terbirit-birit ke arahnya.

Suasana yang tenang, tanpa keributan sedikitpun, itulah tempat yang dikunjungi Baekhyun dan Yoora ketika bel berbunyi –pertanda kegiatan belajar mengajar akan segera dimulai. UKS, tempat satu-satunya yang aman dari kejaran para guru, jika mereka kehilangan anak murid-murid dikelasnya. Mengapa demikian? Karena dalam UKS, banyak peralatan yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat penyakit palsu dalam tubuh luar manusia.

Begitu halnya dengan Baekhyun yang mulai membawa sapu tangan, dan juga segelas air panas. Yoora menunggu Baekhyun dengan tenang sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu kasur, bersama Baekhyun semua hal bisa diatasi dengan ringan.

Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun meletakkan sapu tangan, beserta segelas air panas di meja antara kasur Yoora dan kasurnya. Setelah itu, Baekhyun mencelupkan sapu tangan tersebut ke dalam air, dan mengoleskannya dengan pelan pada permukaan kulit dahinya. Sesekali Baekhyun meringis kepanasan, sedangkan Yoora hanya terkikik gemas.

"Selesai?" Tanya Yoora memastikan, yang kemudian diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Bu guru!" Panggil Yoora dengan suara yang dibuat separau mungkin.

"Kalian sakit?" Tanya ramah seorang suster cantik –Zhang Yixing yang menghampiri kasur Yoora, dan Baekhyun.

"Eum… Sedari pagi tadi, perutku rasanya melilit, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi…" Jelas Yoora dengan kemampuan akting yang sangat baik.

"Lalu Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa?" Suster Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Kepalaku pusing…" Keluh Baekhyun seadanya.

"Mungkinkah kau demam? Keringatmu banyak sekali, dan juga suhu tubuhmu…" Suster Yixing menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Baekhyun, "Kau demam, Baekhyun-ah… Aku akan memberikan kalian obat, makanlah selagi aku memberitahu guru jam pertama di kelas kalian masing-masing, bahwa kalian sakit." Perintah suster Yixing sebelum pergi mengambil obat untuk Baekhyun dan Yoora.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Suster Yixing kembali sembari membawa nampan yang berisi dua butir obat dan dua gelas air putih, "Minumlah obat ini. Untuk Yoora yang sebelah kiri, dan untuk Baekhyun yang sebelah kanan." Jelas suster Yixing, yang langsung dipahami oleh Baekhyun dan Yoora, "Aku pamit, segera sembuh." Pamit Suster Yixing sebelum bergegas menyampaikan informasi tentang sakitnya salah satu murid di kelas guru jam pertama.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, begitupula dengan Yoora yang disambung dengan kekehan gemas. Keduanya sempat saling melempar pandang, sebelum tawa geli terdengar menggema di ruangan UKS.

Yoora menghentikan tawanya tiba-tiba, kemudian beralih memandang Baekhyun dengan intens, "Hyunnie-yah…" Panggil Yoora dengan suara lirih.

Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya pada Yoora, kemudian bangkit dari rebahannya –duduk di atas kasur, "Hm? Ada masalah raie-yah?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut, berusaha membuat Yoora lebih tenang.

"Eum…" Yoora pun kemudian duduk diatas kasur, dan memandangan Baekhyun, "Ini tentang… Chanyeollie Oppa…" Gumamnya, namun masih bisa Baekhyun dengar dengan jelas.

Sejenak Baekhyun mendesah, sebelum memutuskan untuk mendengarkan sahabatnya ini bercerita, "Lanjutkanlah…" Perintah Baekhyun ikhlas.

Yoora mendongkakan kepalanya, yang semula sedikit menunduk, "Hyunnie-yah, aku, eomma, terutama abeoji, benar-benar sudah muak dengan sikap Chanyeollie Oppa. Dari hari ke hari, Chanyeollie Oppa hanya sibuk bekerja." Air mata mulai mengenang di pelupuk mata Yoora, membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah, "Kemarin... Eomma bercerita jika abeoji memarahi Chanyeollie Oppa karena sudah memperlakukan kasar anak gadis dari kerabat kerjanya, yang pada awalnya akan dijodohkan dengan Chanyeollie Oppa. Setelah itu, Chanyeollie Oppa pergi dari rumah dan pulang pada pukul dua dini hari, dengan keadaan setengah sadar karena mabuk." Tak disangka, air mata yang sedari tadi mengenang di pelupuk mata Yoora akhirnya terjatuh, membuat Baekhyun segera beralih duduk di samping Yoora.

Baekhyun merengkuh pundak Yoora untuk dipeluknya, tangannya mengusap sayang lengan Yoora. Tubuh gadis cantik itu -Yoora bergemetar hebat, berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tegar, walau sebenarnya gadis itu sudah tak kuasa.

"Sejuju- Sejujurnya… Aku juga tidak suka melihat gadis dari kerabat kerja abeoji, karena dia terlihat sangat manja, dan berisik. Maka dari itu, aku begitu terpukul melihat keadaan Chanyeollie Oppa saat ini…" Yoora menyeka air matanya, kemudian melepaskan rangkulan Baekhyun, "Dia terus menerus dijodohkan dengan gadis yang mempunyai penampilan baik diluar, dan sederajat dengan kami. Aku khawatir, jika terus seperti ini, Chanyeollie Oppa benar-benar frustasi." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Maka dari itu… Hyunnie-yah…" Yoora memegang tangan Baekhyun penuh rasa permohonan, "Bantulah Chanyeollie Oppa untuk sembuh, tolong…" Pinta Yoora.

"Kau…" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian memandang Yoora dengan tatapan menyesal, "Kau tahu bukan perbedaan besar diantara kita? Mana mungkin keluargamu yang sedemikian kayanya, rela menerima aku yang hanya sebutir debu diantara kalian? Aku ragu…"

"Hyunnie-yah…" Yoora membelalakan matanya kaget, "Kau tahu? Bahkan pernah beberapa kali abeoji, dan eomma membawa gelandangan cantik untuk Chanyeollie Oppa. Jika dia yang masih jauh dibawah aku dan kau Hyunnie-yah, masih diterima. Lalu bagaimana dengan engkau yang hampir sederajat dengan kami? Hanya tahta yang membedakan, namun itu bukan alasan kita untuk berkecil hati."

Baekhyun menganga, tak percaya jika Tuan Park, dan Nyonya Park nyaris menjodohkan anaknya yang rupawan –Chanyeol dengan gelandangan cantik, "Lalu… Bagaimana jika seandainya Chanyeol-ssi menolak kehadiranku?"

"Kita pergi… Sebelum kau lebih sakit hati dengan sikapnya, aku berjanji." Tegas Yoora pasti sembari menggenggam tangan Baekhyun semakin erat.

Baekhyun terdiam, fikirannya jauh berkhayal dengan kemungkinan yang terbesit di benaknya. Tatapan mata Yoora mengisyaratkan jika gadis itu akan melindunginya, karena dia tahu kakaknya –Chanyeol tidak akan mudah untuk ditaklukan. Untuk beberapa detik, Baekhyun memperhatikan raut wajah putus asa Yoora. Namun setelah itu, Baekhyun merahup nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian mengangguk tanda setuju. Untuk sahabat, apa saja akan dilakukan demi membalas kebaikannya selama ini untuk kita.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Baekhyun-ah…" Janji Yoora sebelum memeluk hangat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

~SBC~

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana?  
Ceritanya mengerikan, hoho TT  
Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk beterimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah memberi support, like, share, reviews, dan follow –walaupun dalam jumlah yang masih minim^.^ Terimakasih untuk kerja keras kalian hari ini, aku mencintai kalian readers!  
C U Next time!

Reviews, please^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Differ Girl

Author : Kim Myeonhan  
Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, GS  
Rated : T  
Cast :

Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Yoora  
And the others.

-

Annyeong haseyo^.^  
Perkenalkan nama pena saya Kim Myeonhan^0^  
Salam kenal semuanya, terutama untuk BaekYeol Shipper, dan juga EXO-L^.^  
Saya masih pemula dalam dunia FanFiction, maka dari itu, saya membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran dari readers^.^  
Selain bisa menambah pengetahuan saya, kritik dan saran dari readers berguna untuk membuat saya semakin semangat bergabung di dunia yang cukup tabu bagi saya^.^V  
Dan sebagai informasi, ini adalah FF pertama saya loh –Disini^.^  
Kepanjangan kali, ya? Kalo gitu saya permisi…  
Selamat membaca, All^.^

Summary :

Park Chanyeol, seorang C.E.O muda yang sukses dari perusahaan musik paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, bahkan keluar ASIA. Tak hanya di anugerahi keterampilan dalam berbisnis, Chanyeol juga di anugerahi fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Namun memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, membuat Chanyeol membenci wanita? Terkecuali ibunya. (BaekYeol Area) GS 2017

Don't Copy

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korean.

Hari beranjak sore, mentari perlahan bergerak menuju ufuk barat, tempat dimana tugasnya akan segera berakhir. Sinar hangat menyelimuti suasana paling indah tersebut, membuat orang betah menikmati waktu perbatasan hari. Burung-burung cemara nampak saling berkejaran di atas langit, seolah menari bahagia karena hari yang melelahkan akan segera berakhir.

Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya, tatkala rasa pegal menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Setelah rasa pegalnya agak menghilang, Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya, kemudian beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. Langit-langit ruangan UKS, itulah hal yang pertama kali Baekhyun lihat ketika dirinya baru saja kembali dari perjalanan singkat mimpinya. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak mencari ponselnya di atas meja, kemudian melihat waktu yang tertera di ponselnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 05.00 p.m. Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan batinnya yang bernarasi jika bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering 30 menit yang lalu.

Yoora, gadis itu masih tertidur lelap. Dengan enggan, Baekhyun beranjak dari kasurnya, bermaksud membangunkan Yoora. Namun pekikan-pekikan orang-orang diluar ruangan UKS, terdengar sangat nyaring. Sejenak Baekhyun memperhatikan kerumunan lewat jendela yang tertutup rapat. Untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun memikirkan kerumunan apa itu, sebelum batinnya berteriak jika Park Chanyeol sudah tiba untuk menjemput Yoora.

Baekhyun tergagap, Yoora masih dalam keadaan terlelap. Jika presepsi Baekhyun tidak salah, maka Chanyeol pasti sudah 30 menit menunggu adiknya yang tak kunjung menghampiri. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Baekhyun memukul lengan Yoora keras, dan berhasil membuat gadis cantik itu –Yoora mengumpat dengan raut wajah yang masih terkantuk-kantuk. Baekhyun kembali meguncang tubuh Yoora, berusaha membangunkan gadis bersurai sebahu itu -Yoora dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Yoora-yah... Chanyeol-ssi sudah menunggumu di bawah. Dan jika aku tidak salah, dia kemungkinan sudah menunggu sedari 30 menit yang lalu, semenjak bel pulang berbunyi." Jelas Baekhyun lumayan panik, namun sepertinya Yoora belum sadar benar.

"Aish! Yak! Aku masih mengantuk, biarkan anak itu menunggu hingga malam, aku tidak peduli!" Umpat Yoora yang membuat Baekhyun menjitak gemas kepalanya, "Yak! Ah kenapa?!"

"Chanyeol, Oppamu, dia sudah datang menjemputmu sedari 30 menit yang lalu, jika presepsiku tidak salah! kau masih ingin melanjutkan perjalanan mimpi indahmu itu? lebih baik aku segera enyah dari sini, daripada bertahan bersama kegilaanmu itu." Tegas Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Chanyeol?" Tanya Yoora bingung, "Chanyeol… Chanyeol… Ah! Chanyeollie Oppa dimana? Sejak kapan?!" Akhirnya kesadaran Yoora sudah kembali, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendecih sebal.

"Aku pulang…" Pamit Baekhyun, sebelum Yoora memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, meminta pertolongan.

"Yak…" Pekik Yoora penuh rasa ngeri, "Kau tahu? Chanyeollie Oppa seorang maniak bekerja, dengan demikian, aku yakin dia sangat tepat waktu… Kau mengerti apa maksudku, bukan?!" Jelas Yoora heboh sendiri, akan tetapi berhasil membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin berusaha enyah dari tempat itu.

I'M CREEPING IN YOUR HEART, BABE (EXO – MONSTER)

"AAA!" Jerit Yoora dan Baekhyun kaget, ketika ponsel Yoora berdering secara tiba-tiba.

"Yak! Ponselmu membuatku terkejut!" Gerutu Baekhyun kesal, sedangkan Yoora hanya menatap ngeri pada ponselnya.

"Hyunnie-yah, kau sudah berjanji akan bertemu dan membantu Chanyeollie Oppa. Ingat kau sudah berjanji! Jika janji diingkar, maka Tuhan akan marah besar! Jangan berusaha melarikan diri, gadis nakal!" Peringat Yoora tak henti, tatkala dirinya berusaha meraih ponselnya di atas meja, setelah itu segera berlari kembali ke arah Baekhyun.

Yoora terpaku melihat nama pemanggil, yang tak lain adalah 'Chanyeollie Oppa^^'. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan raut wajah ngeri Yoora, hanya bisa memandang gadis itu –Yoora dengan perasaan tidak percaya.

"Aku meragukan jika hubungan kalian dekat, Nona Park." Ejek Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengangkatnya sebelum Chanyeollie Oppa semakin marah besar, dan ingat aku akan me- _loudspeaker_ panggilan ini! Agar kau bisa merasakan bagaimana penderitaanku juga!" Tegas Yoora, sebelum menekan tombol hijau di layar kacanya.

"Yebeseyo? Oppa~~~" Yoora berusaha menyapa Chanyeol dengan nada semanja mungkin, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun meringis tertahan.

"Yoora-yah… Kau dimana? Kau tahu? Oppa sudah menunggumu disini sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dan juga, cepatlah Oppa tidak tahan dengan murid-murid mengerikan disini." Ujar Chanyeol yang berbicara dengan nada suara paling rendah, membuat Yoora bergidik, begitupula dengan Baekhyun.

"Ah… Oppa, maaf, aku masih di UKS, bersama temanku. Kami berdua sakit, jadi tidak mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar seperti biasa." Jelas Yoora.

"Baguslah… Kemarilah, cepat." Perintah Chanyeol tegas, singkat, dan tajam sebelum memutuskan panggilan.

Yoora memandang jengkel ponselnya, sedangkan Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. Setelah itu, Yoora segera menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun. Dengan gugup karena takut akan kemarahan Chanyeol yang mengerikan, Yoora dan Baekhyun menyusuri koridor demi koridor, menuju lapangan parkir.

Kerumunan orang-orang yang di dominasi oleh para gadis, nampak menghalangi sebuah mobil sport –yang tak lain mobil milik Chanyeol. Tak jarang, Chanyeol menekan klakson mobilnya geram, berharap makhluk menjijikan itu bisa enyah dari pandangannya. Namun, salahkan Chanyeol sendiri yang berpenampilan sangat tampan sekaligus _sexy_ hari itu. Rambut yang sedikit berantakan, kemeja kotak-kotak putih dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka, sekaligus bagian lengannya yang digulung –menujukkan tangan atletisnya. Benar-benar penampilan yang sukar untuk dilewatkan.

Chanyeol, pemuda itu nampak berada di dalam mobilnya, menghindari pekikan-pekikan nyaring dari murid-murid disekitar mobilnya. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, berusaha menemukan Yoora dan seorang temannya. Namun baru saja Chanyeol berniat untuk menelpon Yoora kembali, gadis itu –Yoora mendahuluinya.

"Yak, kau masih dimana?" Sapa Chanyeol kurang ramah, dan terdengar Yoora mendesis pelan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku dan Baekhyun kesana, jika kau dikerumuni para fans fanatik seperti itu. Tuan Park, aku benar-benar tidak mau mati dengan cara yang konyol." Cerocos Yoora yang terkesan berani, walaupun hanya dibuat-buat –agar Baekhyun percaya jika hubungannya dengan Chanyeol memang dekat.

"Dimana kau sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, kemudian membunyikan klakson beberapa kali, bermaksud mengusir murid-murid yang berdiri menghalangi laju mobilnya.

"Tepat di depanmu sebenarnya, hanya saja mereka terlalu tinggi, hingga menghalangi pandanganmu." Jelas Yoora sembari berusaha melihat mobil Chanyeol yang perlahan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku melihatmu…" Ungkap Chanyeol ketika melihat Yoora, dan seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya -Baekhyun tengah menunggunya di anak tangga. Mata bulat namun tajam milik Chanyeol, perlahan memperhatikan gadis yang bersama adiknya itu baik-baik, kemudian beberapa detik kemudian decihan jengkel terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Chanyeol Oppa, Chanyeol Oppa!" Murid-murid, terutama kalangan para gadis masih terlihat mengejar mobil Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat. Membuat si pemilik –Chanyeol geram.

"Aish… Lihatlah seberapa populernya Chanyeollie Oppa, tapi dia masih saja lajang." Gerutu jengkel Yoora yang hanya ditanggapi sebuah kekehan meremehkan dari Baekhyun.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat dihadapan Yoora dan Baekhyun. Tanpa fikir panjang, Yoora –gadis itu melesat menuju mobil Chanyeol sembari menarik lengan Baekhyun. Akan tetapi, ketika Baekhyun hampir saja masuk ke dalam mobil, tangan seorang gadis –fans fanatik Chanyeol menjambak surai panjangnya kasar. Sekejap Baekhyun memekik kaget, sebelum dirinya membalikan badan, kemudian menampar pipi gadis tersebut keras. Tatapan jengkel, geram, dan menghina semua murid-murid nampak tertuju pada Baekhyun.

Yoora memandang jengkel gadis-gadis itu dari dalam mobil, sedangkan Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun tak percaya dengan perlakuan kasarnya.

"YAK! JALANG KECIL, SEBAIKNYA KAU JANGAN MENGGODA CHANYEOL OPPA!" Pekik gadis tadi yang menjambak kasar rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendecih, "Kau fikir kau siapa?! Kau tunangannya? Kau kekasihnya? Menggelikan!" Baekhyun mendekatkan diri pada gadis itu –yang secara refleks beringsut mundur, "Chanyeol Oppa… Kau fikir dia suka kau panggil seperti itu?! Taruhan, kau masuk ke dalam mobil, batinmu akan terluka."

"Yak…" Pekik Yoora perlahan, namun berhasil mencuri perhatian semua murid hingga tertuju padanya, "Aku, Park Yoora… Adik ka-" Ucapannya terpotong ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam mobil, membuat semua murid menatapnya segan.

"Terserah apapun yang kalian katakan tentangku, tapi jangan berharap aku melirik kalian sedikitpun. Karena jujur, aku benci dengan wanita yang memperebutkan seorang pria, paham?" Tegas Chanyeol sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Baekhyun mendesis cukup keras, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, "Silahkan kalian perebutkan pemuda berparas tampan dan kaya raya itu! Dari dulu hingga sekarang, sedikitpun aku tidak merasakan benih cinta yang tumbuh di perasaanku!" Pekiknya penuh rasa geram, dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya jengkel, "Yoora-yah, pulanglah bersama Chanyeol-ssi. Aku bisa pulang memakai bus." Perintah Baekhyun lembut pada Yoora yang masih membuka kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Hyunnie-yah! Aku sudah berjanji untuk pulang bersamamu kemarin malam! Aku takut Tuhan marah jika aku beringkar janji!" Pinta Yoora penuh permohonan, namun dibalas gelengan lembut dari Baekhyun.

"Untuk kali ini, aku tidak menyetujuimu, Yoora-yah…" Ujar Baekhyun sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan kerumunan murid-murid itu, sekaligus Yoora dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, kemudian melajukan mobilnya cepat. Ketika berpapasan dengan Baekhyun, untuk sekali lagi Yoora membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan perpisahan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol memperhatikan gadis berani itu –Baekhyun lewat kaca spion, sekali lagi Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol bertemu dengan seorang gadis pemberani seperti itu.

Sebuah mansion megah –kediaman keluarga Park, nampak dijaga dengan ketat oleh banyak _bodyguard_. Beginilah nasib orang-orang penting sekaligus ternama, memikirkan keselamatan dibandingkan kebahagiaan hidupnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, datanglah mobil yang dikendarai oleh Chanyeol, bersama dengan Yoora. Setelah gerbang terbuka, Chanyeol segera melajukan mobilnya cepat ke dalam pekarangan mansion.

Sungguh luar biasa, begitulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan mansion kediaman keluarga Park ini. Pekarangan rumah yang luas, dipercantik dengan bunga-bunga berbeda jenis berasal dari Negara yang berbeda. Rapi, bersih, mansion ini nyaris bisa dikatakan sebagai kerajaan. Sungguh sempurnanya hidup mereka.

Ketika mobil sudah terparkir dengan sempurna, Yoora dengan gesit turun dari mobil Chanyeol dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol menyusul dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan ke dalam saku celana seragamnya.

Pintu utama terbuka, beberapa maid langsung menyambut Yoora dan Chanyeol dengan membungkuk sopan, kemudian menepi memberikan jalan. Yoora memasang raut wajah kesalnya, sedangkan Chanyeol memasang raut wajah yang seperti biasa –dingin.

"Nona, Tuan, apakah anda haus, atau mungkin lapar?" Tanya kepala maid –Park Shinhye sopan pada Yoora maupun Chanyeol.

"Segelas susu putih untukku, dan segelas… Jus pisang untuknya, terimakasih Kepala maid Shin." Yoora kembali berjalan mendahului Chanyeol, bermaksud menuju kamarnya.

"Benarkah demikian, Tuan?" Tanya Kepala maid Shin memastikan, dan diangguki Chanyeol, "Kalau begitu, saya undur diri, Tuan." Setelah itu Kepala maid Shin berlalu pergi menuju dapur, untuk membuatkan pesanan Yoora dan Chanyeol.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mendesah singkat, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju anak tangga penghubung lantai satu dan lantai dua. Kebiasaan Chanyeol, pemuda itu akan berjalan menaiki dua tangga sekaligus apabila dia sedang tergesa-gesa. Sesampainya di lantai dua, Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Yoora Park's _Room_ '.

Untuk beberapa detik, Chanyeol merenung. Namun kegiatan itu terhenti ketika tangan kekarnya mengetuk pintu kamar Yoora dengan lembut.

"Ya? Aku di dalam, masuklah…" Titah Yoora yang membuat Chanyeol segera membuka pintu kamar adiknya itu tanpa sungkan.

"Wah… Ku kira kau sedang melakukan apa…" Ujar Chanyeol sembari memperhatikan Yoora yang tengah bermain game di laptopnya.

"Eoh? Oppa, ada apa?" Yoora keheranan sembari sesegera mungkin menutup laptopnya, dan memandang Chanyeol penuh tanya.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh tingginya di kasur _king size_ milik Yoora. Mata bulatnya perlahan menutup, menikmati sensasi menenangkan ketika merehatkan diri. Yoora pun ikut merebahkan dirinya tepat disamping Chanyeol, akan tetapi matanya tak ikut terpejam, melainkan memandang langit-langit kamarnya penuh harap.

"Siapa gadis tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara parau, namun berhasil membuat Yoora mengulum senyumnya.

"Maksud Oppa, Baekhyun?" Yoora memastikan gadis mana yang dipertanyakan oleh Chanyeol, dengan raut wajah yang sudah tak kuasa menahan rasa gembira.

"Eum… Gadis yang menampar itu…" Chanyeol mendesah singkat, membuat Yoora kebingungan dengan nada suara Chanyeol.

Yoora menghela nafasnya, kemudian memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol dengan intens, "Dia Byun Baekhyun, sahabat terbaikku dari JHS…"

"Mengapa kau berteman dengannya?" Chanyeol membuka matanya tiba-tiba, membuat Yoora nyaris terpekik kaget.

"Baekhyun… Dia berbeda…" Gumam Yoora penuh rasa kagum pada sosok Baekhyun, "Oppa tahu? Menemukan sahabat sejati benar-benar membutuhkan pengorbanan, sekaligus kesabaran. Sebelum bertemu Baekhyun, aku selalu berjumpa dengan gadis-gadis yang hanya memanfaatkan uang sakuku."

Chanyeol mendengarkan kisah Yoora dengan raut wajah yang nampak geram, "Wanita memang mengerikan…" Simpul Chanyeol yang membuat Yoora mengangguk membenarkan.

"Pertemuan pertama aku dengan Baekhyun ketika… Aku berpura-pura menjadi pengemis di jalanan…" Cicit Yoora namun berhasil di dengar Chanyeol, bahkan pemuda tinggi itu –Chanyeol nampak membelalakan matanya tak percaya, "Dia langsung membawaku ke rumahnya. Rumah yang sederhana… Tapi sangat menyenangkan untuk disinggahi!"

Chanyeol mengangguk, merasa cukup mendengar cerita Yoora tentang Baekhyun, "Jika begitu, Oppa bangga kau sudah menemukan sahabat yang berbeda dari sahabat lainnya.." Puji Chanyeol sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar Yoora.

"Tentu…" Yoora menyeringai, "Sahabat yang berhasil mencuri perhatian Oppa ku hanya karena dia berbeda…" Gumamnya.

~SBC~

Lebih baik? Lebih baik? Atau sama saja?  
Semoga lebih baik aminnn  
Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua orang yang memberikan support, lewat like, reviews, share, follow dan favorite ^.^  
Kalian sudah bekerja keras hari ini ^.^  
Terimakasih untuk semuanya ^.^  
C U Next timeeee!

Reviews, please ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Differ Girl

Author : Kim Myeonhan  
Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, GS  
Rated : T  
Cast :

Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Yoora  
And the others.

-

Annyeong haseyo^.^  
Perkenalkan nama pena saya Kim Myeonhan^0^  
Salam kenal semuanya, terutama untuk BaekYeol Shipper, dan juga EXO-L^.^  
Saya masih pemula dalam dunia FanFiction, maka dari itu, saya membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran dari readers^.^  
Selain bisa menambah pengetahuan saya, kritik dan saran dari readers berguna untuk membuat saya semakin semangat bergabung di dunia yang cukup tabu bagi saya^.^V  
Dan sebagai informasi, ini adalah FF pertama saya loh –Disini^.^  
Kepanjangan kali, ya? Kalo gitu saya permisi…  
Selamat membaca, All^.^

Summary :

Park Chanyeol, seorang C.E.O muda yang sukses dari perusahaan musik paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, bahkan keluar ASIA. Tak hanya di anugerahi keterampilan dalam berbisnis, Chanyeol juga di anugerahi fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Namun memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, membuat Chanyeol membenci wanita? Terkecuali ibunya. (BaekYeol Area) GS 2017

Don't Copy

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korean.

Beberapa detik yang lalu, Baekhyun mematikan kompornya bersamaan dengan ramyeon yang di masaknya sudah matang. Tanpa menunggu waktu yang lebih lama lagi, Baekhyun segera mengambil panci yang berisi Ramyeon tersebut menuju ruangan tengah. Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun meletakkannya di atas meja, kemudian menyalakan Televisi, berharap ada drama yang menarik perhatiannya.

Untuk beberapa kali, Baekhyun mengganti saluran di Televisinya. Bukan karena apa-apa, sungguh Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka dengan siaran gosip, yang sialnya ditayangkan hampir di seluruh saluran Televisi. Saking geramnya, Baekhyun mengetuk layar kaca Televisinya cukup keras, diiringi dengan keputusan gadis itu –Baekhyun untuk segera menyantap Ramyeonnya sebelum dingin.

"Apa yang makhluk-makhluk itu sukai dari gosip? Aish… Aneh!" Gerutu Baekhyun sebelum menyuapkan Ramyeon hangat itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Park Chanyeol… Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan pemuda berparas rupawan ini? Ya… Park Chanyeol, seorang C.E.O muda dari Park …" Suara pembawa acara di televisi berhasil mencuri perhatian Baekhyun dari Ramyeonnya.

"YAK!" Bentak Baekhyun tiba-tiba, "Chanyeol, Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol! Kenapa laki-laki mengerikan itu selalu hadir dimana saja?! Laki-laki itu memang pantas disebut sebagai hantu, bahkan aku ragu jika hantu masih terlihat seram jika disandingkan dengannya!" Gerutunya sembari memukul-mukul layar kaca Televisinya dengan sumpit.

Drrt

Drrt

Drrt

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas sofa. 'Yoora Tercantik:p', Baekhyun merahup nafasnya dalam-dalam, ketika melafalkan nama si pemanggil. Baru beberapa jam dari pertemuannya dengan Yoora, gadis yang lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu –Yoora sudah menghubunginya lagi. Sekejap Baekhyun merutuki takdir yang seolah tengah menggodanya, dipertemukan sekaligus dengan orang-orang yang bahkan sukar untuk ditemui. Dan yang lebih menjengkelkannya, nama kontak tersebut di atur oleh Yoora sendiri, mana mungkin Baekhyun menulis sebuah nama kontak dengan se-mengerikan itu.

"Eum? Kau selalu menggangguku, nona Park." Tegas Baekhyun, membuat Yoora sejenak tertawa lepas.

"Hyunnie-yah, kau tahu?" Tanya Yoora dengan nada yang teramat girang, membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun malas, namun justru membuat Yoora semakin memekik heboh di seberang panggilan.

"Chanyeollie Oppa…" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, harus berapa kali lagi Baekhyun mendengar nama pemuda itu, "Chanyeollie Oppa! Dia mempertanyakan siapa dirimu!" Tukas Yoora hampir kehabisan suara, akan tetapi hanya ditanggapi seadanya oleh Baekhyun.

"Mungkinkah ini takdir yang mengerikan bagiku? Dalam satu hari, nama Chanyeol sepertinya menghantuiku. Bahkan aku tak yakin, aku bisa hidup tenang setelah ini." Keluh Baekhyun lelah.

Yoora semakin tertawa lebih nyaring, membuat Baekhyun hampir saja membanting ponselnya, "Yak! Kau itu sebenarnya perempuan atau pria? Ketika gadis-gadis lain berlari demi Chanyeollie Oppa, kau justru melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya. Aneh!" Tiba-tiba, Yoora menghentikan umpatannya, "Atau mungkin kau… tertarik dengan perempuan? Hyunnie-yah-"

"Jika kau masih menyayangi nyawamu, maka jagalah bibirmu, Yoora-ssi." Geram Baekhyun –menyela ucapan Yoora dengan amarah yang nyaris mencapai puncaknya, "Aku tutup!" Putus Baekhyun bersamaan dengan jarinya yang menekan tombol pengakhir panggilan.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di kamar Yoora, di waktu yang sama, nampak Yoora mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun kesal hanya karena candaannya. Walaupun sebenarnya, Yoora juga bergidik ngeri jika spekulasinya benar tentang Baekhyun yang menyukai perempuan, bukan seorang pria.

"Kenapa orang-orang di dekatku selalu gila seperti ini?!" Seru Yoora tak terima, diiringi dengan tubuhnya yang terhempas ke atas kasur.

Kamar Chanyeol, tempat yang paling ingin dikunjungi oleh fans pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu –Chanyeol. Mengapa demikian? Karena Chanyeol selalu tampil maksimal di depan kamera, jadi banyak orang yang penasaran dengan keadaan kamar pemuda itu.

Pada umumnya, kamar seorang pemuda pasti berantakan, dengan pakaian dalam maupun kaos kaki yang berserakan dimana-mana. Akan tetapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol, nampaknya pemuda atletis itu sangat menjaga kerapihan, kebersihan, serta keamanan kamarnya. Terlihat dengan buku yang tertata rapi di raknya, kemudian pakaian yang tergantung di lemari, dan penataan barang-barang lainnya yang begitu elegan.

Chanyeol nampak terusik dari tidur singkatnya setelah mengobrol singkat dengan Yoora tadi sore, menyadari jika kegelapan sudah menyelimuti kamarnya –tanda hari sudah larut malam. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol selalu tidur dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada. Alasannya karena Chanyeol sangat membenci hawa panas.

Setelah meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya, lengkap dengan raut wajah yang masih setengah sadar. Mata bulat tajamnya melirik sejenak ke arah jendela yang belum ditutupi tirai, nampaknya tidak ada maid manapun yang berani memasuki kamar Chanyeol tanpa izin dari pemiliknya, bahkan untuk sekedar menutup tirai. Dengan enggan, Chanyeol beranjak dari kasurnya, kemudian membuka tirainya –agar menutupi jendela. Setelah itu, Chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Tak memperdulikan keadaan tubuhnya yang masih setengah telanjang, sehingga membuat otot absnya terlihat begitu jelas.

Ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya, yang dia lihat hanya sebuah kesepian menyelimuti rumahnya. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan tersebut, Chanyeol segera menuruni tangga menuju ruangan makan. Entah sudah berapa lama Chanyeol tidur, sehingga membuatnya merasa begitu lapar.

Sesampainya di ruangan makan, Chanyeol kini berjalan menuju kulkas, kemudian membukanya. Nampak banyak makanan menggugah selera di dalam kulkas tersebut, menjadikan perutnya bergemuruh semakin keras.

"Yak, Chanyeollie Oppa, kau belum tidur?" Yoora tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang Chanyeol, sembari menguap beberapa kali.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget, sontak membalikan tubuhnya –berhadapan dengan Yoora, "Kenapa langkahmu tidak terdengar, eoh?! Kau seperti hantu!" Umpat Chanyeol.

Yoora menggidikan bahunya tak perduli dengan umpatan Chanyeol, sebelum mengambil sebuah botol dari dalam kulkas kemudian meneguknya, "Ahhh…" Desah Yoora panjang setelah puas meneguk air mineral dingin itu, "Kau tampak seperti ahjussi mesum dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada seperti itu di malam hari…" Tukas Yoora ringan, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Dasar adik tidak berguna!" Umpat Chanyeol kasar, akan tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Yoora yang mulai menaiki anak tangga.

Mendadak nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja, setelah beradu mulut dengan Yoora. Memang jika dilihat sekilas, hubungan Chanyeol dan Yoora nampak aneh –karena sering berdebat. Namun, jika dipahami dan ditelaah lebih dalam, hubungan Chanyeol dan Yoora yang selalu beradu mulut itu terlihat sangat manis. Pertentangan dengan rasa kasih sayang, demikianlah pernyataan yang tepat untuk hubungan adik-kakak tersebut.

Musim telah berganti, dipertandakan dengan hawa yang mulai terasa lebih hangat dibanding sebelumnya. Musim semi, musim yang paling indah. Musim dimana kehidupan baru telah dimulai kembali untuk tumbuhan. Keindahan, kebahagiaan, dan kecantikan musim semi menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi wisatawan mancanegara untuk mengunjungi Negara-negara yang pada bulan tertentu mengalami musim semi.

Mentari mengiringi tiap langkah warga Seoul dengan senang hati, menyebarkan kegembiraan pada hati orang-orang. Semilir angin sejuk menyapa tubuh bersahabat, tak seperti pada musim dingin. Tumpukan salju di atas pohon yang membeku, perlahan meleleh penuh kehangatan.

Di awal musim semi ini, seperti biasa murid-murid diberikan liburan singkat. Dengan demikian, berakhirlah Baekhyun yang kini tengah berjalan dengan semangat menggebu ditengah sibuknya lalu lintas kota Seoul. Seulas senyum terkembang di wajahnya, tatkala Baekhyun melewati tempat dimana dirinya pernah berkelahi dengan seorang pencuri.

"Liburan musim ini harus menyenangkan!" Pekik Baekhyun berjingkrak bahagia disela-sela langkah kakinya.

"Hyunnie-yah!" Panggil Yoora dari dalam mobil sport yang tak terlihat asing, "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yoora langsung ketika Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah… Aku akan pergi bekerja paruh waktu, kau…?" Baekhyun setengah berteriak, menyadari jika jarak dirinya dan mobil Yoora lumayan jauh.

"Aku… Ingin membeli sarapan, kebetulan aku sedang tidak bernafsu sarapan di dalam rumah." Jelas Yoora panjang lebar, yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Baekhyun, "Dimana kau bekerja kali ini, nona Byun?"

"Di sebuah kafe di depan sana!" Tunjuk Baekhyun pada sebuah kafe yang nampak indah, "Aku berangkat, eum? Aku khawatir jika bos memarahiku karena terlambat! Yoora-yah, annyeong!" Setelah berpamitan, Baekhyun segera melesat berlari kencang menuju kafe tempatnya bekerja.

Yoora menyeringai licik, ketika dirinya mendengar lokasi tempat dimana Baekhyun bekerja paruh waktu musim ini. Beberapa detik kemudian, Yoora menutup kaca mobilnya, yang ternyata dikendarai oleh Chanyeol.

"Oppa…" Nada suara Yoora terdengar begitu licik, "Sepertinya aku harus mengunjungi Baekhyun… Bagaimana jika kita sarapan di kafe tempat Baekhyun bekerja?" Yoora memasang seringai liciknya.

Dibalik kacamata hitamnya, Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Seolah dirinya sudah kehabisan kata, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyetujui permintaan adiknya –Yoora itu. Mobil sportnya melaju kencang, menerobos jalanan Seoul.

Sesampainya di kafe tempat Baekhyun bekerja paruh waktu, Yoora segera turun dari mobil sport Chanyeol dengan wajah sumringah. Ketika Yoora turun, semua mata pengunjung dari dalam kafe maupun di luar kafe nampak tertuju ke arahnya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak memandang Yoora? Gadis bersurai sebahu itu –Yoora nampak cantik dengan balutan _dress_ selutut berwarna jingga, yang nampak begitu manis dipadukan dengan tubuh rampingnya, dan warna kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Tak hanya sampai disitu, pengunjung dari dalam kafe maupun di luar kafe kembali dibuat ternganga ketika melihat Chanyeol turun dari mobilnya. Pekikan-pekikan kecil mulai terdengar tatkala Chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat dimana adiknya –Yoora berdiri. Hari ini, Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan dengan _sweater_ abu-abu kasualnya yang dipadukan dengan jeans hitam, diperlengkap dengan sebuah kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata bulat tajamnya, dan terakhir tatanan rambut Chanyeol yang dibiarkan menutupi dahinya namun berkesan _sexy_.

Seolah tak tahan lagi menjadi pusat perhatian, Chanyeol dan Yoora bergegas masuk ke dalam kafe. Arah pandangan Chanyeol dibalik kacamata hitamnya sama dengan arah pandangan Yoora, yaitu mencari sosok Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa detik menelusuri setiap penjuru kafe, akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun lebih dahulu dibandingkan dengan Yoora.

Baekhyun, gadis itu nampak tengah sibuk berlari melayani pengunjung dari meja ke meja. Tubuh mungilnya, bergerak luwes menikmati pekerjaan pelayannya itu. Tak jarang, bahkan banyak pemuda yang menggoda Baekhyun saat gadis bertubuh mungil itu melayani mereka. Bahkan decakan kagum terdengar sedikit riuh, ketika Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menyapa para pelanggan. Tunggu, senyum Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol sekejap terpaku diam.

Senyuman itu, senyuman milik Baekhyun nampak begitu indah dipandang, tulus, polos, dan berbeda dari senyuman-senyuman gadis lainnya. Entah mungkin dipengaruhi usia atau bagaimana, namun yang pasti senyuman Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol terpana. Berbeda dengan gadis lainnya –yang tersenyum manja, licik, dan jaim, ketika mereka bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru berdesis, dan memberikan senyumannya pada orang lain, yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya dengan baik. Menyadari jika Chanyeol tengah memperhatikan kegiatan Baekhyun, Yoora hanya bisa bernyanyi ria di dalam batin. Nampaknya Chanyeol perlahan berubah, walaupun tidak kentara.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" Panggil seorang pelanggan dari meja yang dekat dengan keberadaan Chanyeol dan Yoora.

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil, Baekhyun segera berbalik kemudian tersenyum penuh semangat pada pelanggan yang memanggilnya, "Iya-" Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menghampiri pelanggan tersebut, sebelum lensa matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri tegap menghadapnya, bersama Yoora disampingnya.

DEG!

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih keras ketika mata coklatnya beradu pandang dengan mata bulat tajam Chanyeol dibalik kacamata hitamnya, sedangkan Yoora yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya penuh rasa bahagia.

Merasa ada yang janggal, Baekhyun segera berlari secepat mungkin ke arah pelanggan yang tadi memanggilnya. Walaupun Baekhyun menyangkal, tetapi hatinya tidak, penampilan Chanyeol hari ini memang tampan. Entah mungkin karena pemuda tinggi itu –Chanyeol mengenakan pakaian kasual.

Pergerakan Baekhyun yang berlari mendekat ke meja pelanggan, membuat lamunan Chanyeol buyar seketika. Setelah berdehem singkat, Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya tadi menyaksikan kegiatan Baekhyun diikuti Yoora di belakangnya. Meskipun Chanyeol sangat membenci wanita, batinnya tidak merespon hal yang sama kepada Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol berdehem singkat, berusaha menghilangkan fikirannya yang sejenak melambung entah kemana.

"Satu kopi hitam pekat, dengan kue coklat, Ahjussi!" Pekik Baekhyun cukup nyaring di dekat meja kasir, setelah itu berlari menuju meja Chanyeol dan Yoora. "Apa pesanan kalian?" Tanya Baekhyun singkat.

"Yak! Perlakukan aku seperti pelangganmu yang lainnya!" Titah Yoora dengan kekehan gemas di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun mendesah singkat, "Selamat datang, pelanggan. Kami mencintai kalian! Bisakah saya menuliskan pesanan kalian?" Baekhyun tersenyum paksa.

"Dua _waffles_ , dan _pancakes_. Satu susu putih untukku, dan…" Yoora menggantungkan kalimatnya sembari melirik ke arah Chanyeol, berharap kakaknya itu menyebutkan minuman pesanannya.

"Satu gelas coklat panas, baek-ssi." Sebut Chanyeol singkat, namun berhasil membuat Yoora dan Baekhyun membelalakan matanya.

"Segera saya hidangkan." Pamit Baekhyun dengan setengah sadar, enggan menikmati suasana canggung antara Chanyeol, Yoora, dan dirinya.

Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja panggilan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun terdengar manis tetapi dipaksakan. Alih-alih bahagia karena kakaknya –Chanyeol melontarkan nama perempuan asing dari bibirnya, Yoora justru merasa mual. Entah mengapa, mendengar Chanyeol berusaha memanggil Baekhyun dengan manis seperti itu, berkesan sangat menjijikan, dan itu bukan gaya kakaknya –Chanyeol.

Yoora menutup wajahnya malu, "Entah apa yang harus aku rasakan setelah ini, mungkinkah bahagia? Atau justru merasa jijik…" Yoora bermonolog, akan tetapi dengan suara yang sangat kecil, hingga Chanyeol tak mendengarnya.

Beralih pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah menunggu pesanan Yoora dan Chanyeol tepat di depan meja kasir. Mata coklatnya memandang pintu dapur yang belum kunjung terbuka dengan resah. Berkat panggilan Chanyeol yang nista itu, dirinya sempat terenyuh beberapa detik. Baekhyun menjambak surainya frustasi, lengkap dengan raut wajah sedih yang teramat sangat.

"Baekhyun-ah…" Seorang pemuda berkulit putih susu mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang masih memasang raut wajah sedih, "Kau baik-baik saja? Mungkinkah kau sakit?" Tanya pemuda berkulit putih itu sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di dahi Baekhyun.

"Hunnie-yah…" Sebut Baekhyun diiringi dengan senyuman cantiknya, pemuda berkulit putih itu –Sehun nampak menopang dagunya, berniat untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan Baekhyun ceritakan, "Aku baik-baik saja, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!" Titah Baekhyun membuat Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yoora yang sedari tadi menatap jauh keluar jendela, semula tak sengaja melihat kiasan pantulan bayangan seorang gadis dengan seorang pemuda di meja kasir. Yoora menyerngit, lekuk tubuh gadis itu sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun, lantas benarkah apa yang dilihatnya? Yoora segera berbalik, dan benar apa dugaannya. Baekhyun kini tengah mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda tampan di meja kasir.

Pemuda itu –Sehun nampak mempesona dengan tubuh setinggi Chanyeol, lengkap dengan wajahnya yang tak kalah rupawan dari kakaknya itu –Chanyeol. Kulit pemuda itu –Sehun seputih salju, membuat dirinya terlihat begitu menawan, maskulin, dan berkharisma hanya dengan tatapan sekilas. Yoora berdecak kagum cukup keras, membuat Chnayeol yang sedari bermain ponsel sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoora.

"Heol? Baekhyun memang mempunyai kecantikannya sendiri yang bahkan terkesan sangat unik, dan mahal. Tapi sepertinya itu berlaku untuk pandangan wanita saja, aku ragu jika para pria menganggapnya membosankan juga." Beber Yoora dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada Sehun sekaligus Baekhyun, dibumbui dengan beberapa kata-kata yang menggoda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah yang ditatap Yoora. Tepat saat itu juga, dirinya melihat Baekhyun tengah bencengkrama hangat dengan seorang pemuda yang tak kalah tampan. Chanyeol mengernyit, penuh rasa tanya dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun hingga membuat Sehun beberapa kali tertawa, tersenyum, dan sedih bergantian.

"Oppa…" Panggil Yoora pelan, "Kau juga merasakan jika aura Baekhyun berbeda, bukan?" Tanya Yoora menggoda, membuat Chanyeol segera berhenti menatap Baekhyun dan pemuda tadi –Sehun.

"Tidak, bahkan dia sangat mirip dengan wanita yang sering aku jumpai." Jelas Chanyeol singkat, namun menusuk hati.

Yoora kembali merajuk dengan enggan melihat kakaknya –Chanyeol. Jujur saja, melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Baekhyun, Yoora sejenak meragu. Baekhyun, apa gadis itu tidak menyimpan perasaan lebih pada pemuda berkulit susu –Sehun itu. Jika Baekhyun memilikinya, maka kandas sudah harapan Yoora untuk menjodohkannya dengan Chanyeol. Yoora memasang raut wajah kecewa.

~SBC~

Saya tidak akan pernah bosan untuk membaca kritik dan saran dari readers semua^.^  
Jujur apa yang kalian tulis di reviews, selalu membuat semangat tumbuh dari hati saya. Entah itu dalam keadaan lelah, maupun semangat.  
Respon yang hangat membuat saya tidak lagi ragu untuk mempersembahkan setiap karya kepada readers semua :')  
Saya sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran kalian yang selalu meningkat setiap cahpternya, sekaligus merasa terhormat mendapat pujian yang tertulis dalam reviews.  
Saya tidak akan bosan untuk membungkuk penuh rasa terimakasih, tanpa kalian saya hanya akan menjadi seseorang yang selalu ragu terhadap karyanya sendiri.  
Terimakasih semuanya^.^ Aku benar-benar mencintai kalian, saranghae! 

C U Next time^.^

Reviews, Please ^0^


	5. Chapter 5

Differ Girl

Author : Kim Myeonhan  
Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, GS  
Rated : T  
Cast :

Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Yoora  
And the others.

-

Annyeong haseyo^.^  
Perkenalkan nama pena saya Kim Myeonhan^0^  
Salam kenal semuanya, terutama untuk BaekYeol Shipper, dan juga EXO-L^.^  
Saya masih pemula dalam dunia FanFiction, maka dari itu, saya membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran dari readers^.^  
Selain bisa menambah pengetahuan saya, kritik dan saran dari readers berguna untuk membuat saya semakin semangat bergabung di dunia yang cukup tabu bagi saya^.^V  
Dan sebagai informasi, ini adalah FF pertama saya loh –Disini^.^  
Kepanjangan kali, ya? Kalo gitu saya permisi…  
Selamat membaca, All^.^

.oOo.

Summary :

Park Chanyeol, seorang C.E.O muda yang sukses dari perusahaan musik paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, bahkan keluar ASIA. Tak hanya di anugerahi keterampilan dalam berbisnis, Chanyeol juga di anugerahi fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Namun memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, membuat Chanyeol membenci wanita? Terkecuali ibunya. (BaekYeol Area) GS 2017

Don't Copy

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korean.

Baekhyun segera membawa nampan yang berisi pesanan Yoora sekaligus Chanyeol. Setelah berpamitan singkat pada Sehun, Baekhyun segera berjalan menuju meja Yoora dan Chanyeol. Tatapan gadis bersurai panjang itu –Baekhyun terlihat seolah tengah membaca situasi, dimana Yoora memalingkan wajahnya menerawang jauh keluar jendela, sedangkan Chanyeol bermain ponselnya dengan serius.

Sesampainya di meja Chanyeol dan Yoora, Baekhyun segera menata makanan-makanan dan minuman tersebut sedikit kasar. Membuat Yoora dan Chanyeol terkesiap kaget dengan benturan-benturan kecil di atas mejanya. Baekhyun mendecih, tanda tidak suka.

"Kau berperilaku terlalu kasar, Baekhyun-ah!" Yoora mendesis tak terima.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, melihat dirinya yang sudah menunggu, membawa, dan menata makanan Yoora dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati, namun hanya ditanggapi cemoohan dari Yoora, "Kalian raja! Dan aku hanya seorang budak, aku tahu itu, nona Park…" Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya menatap intens Yoora, "Tapi… Perlakukan aku dengan sopan juga." Geram Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dan Yoora gelagapan kehabisan kata.

"Ck…" Chanyeol berdecak mencela, membuat Baekhyun hampir saja memukulkan nampan yang kini dipegangnya jika saja Yoora tidak menahannya.

" **Aku hanya berharap, kalian menyambutku dengan sopan seperti pelanggan lainnya ketika aku membawa dan menata pesanan kalian di atas meja.** " Tukas Baekhyun dengan penekanan nada di setiap katanya, dan berhasil membuat mata Chanyeol serta Yoora terbelalak.

"Karena itu kau marah? Sudahlah… Aku hanya bercanda tadi!" Ujar Yoora dengan kekehan garing di akhir kalimatnya, alih-alih berusaha mencairkan suasana, kekehan Yoora justru membuat suasana terasa semakin mencengkam . Terlebih Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang beradu pandang dengan sengit, seolah ingin menerkam satu sama lain.

"Aish… Sudahlah! Amarahku selalu membuncah ketika melihat kau, Chanyeol-ssi." Putus Baekhyun, sebelum beranjak begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Yoora yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau dengar apa yang dia katakan? Woah… Aku tak yakin jika kelak aku masih bisa menahan diri ketika berjumpa dengannya, Yoora-yah…" Beber Chanyeol yang kemudian bersidekap kesal.

Mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, Yoora hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya. Jika Chanyeol bermaksud membicarakan tentang keamarahannya, mengapa nada bicaranya terdengar seolah-olah menahan diri dalam hal lain di telinga Yoora? Sudahlah, Yoora menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Berusaha menahan rasa bahagia yang sedari tadi menari dengan lincah dalam perasaannya.

~Differ Girl~

Chanyeol dan Yoora baru saja tiba di mansion megahnya, setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya di kafe tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Yoora turun dari mobilnya bahkan sebelum dipakirkan dengan benar oleh Chanyeol. Kelakuan Yoora yang sembrono tersebut berhasil membuat Chanyeol terdengar membentak kesal, karena khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada adik satu-satunya itu.

Giliran para maid yang harus mengusap dada sabar dengan kelakuan Yoora. Pasalnya ketika para maid bermaksud membukakan pintu utama untuk Yoora dan Chanyeol, gadis cantik itu –Yoora justru mendahului membukanya dengan raut wajah bahagia, dan berhasil membuat beberapa para maid terpekik kaget. Nyaris saja Yoora menabrak kepala maid Shin, namun untungnya beliau segera menghindar.

"Tuan muda, apa ada hal baik terjadi? Nona Park nampaknya sedang bahagia, sehingga dia begitu bersemangat…" Chanyeol yang disambut oleh pertanyaan kepala maid Shin hanya menggidikan bahu tak tahu, kemudian berpamitan sebelum pergi meninggalkan kepala maid Shin dan beberapa maid lainnya.

Beralih pada Yoora yang kini tengah berlarian tak jelas arah, bermaksud mencari Nyonya Park, dan Tuan besar Park. Namun nihil, sepertinya orang tuanya tengah pergi keluar bersama.

"Eum… Lee Ahjussi!" Panggil Yoora pada seorang _bodyguard_ berparas luar biasa tampan –Lee Min Ho.

"Ya, nona? Apa anda membutuhkan bantuan?" Tanya Lee Ahjussi sopan bersamaan dengan kaki jenjangnya yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Yoora.

"Eum… Eomma, Abeoji, mereka keluar?" Yoora masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, hal tersebut membuat Lee Ahjussi cukup bingung.

"Nyonya Park, dan Tuan besar Park berada di belakang mansion nona. Ken-" Ucapan Lee Ahjussi terpotong ketika melihat Yoora berlari terbirit-birit menuju tempat dimana Nyonya Park dan Tuan besar Park berada.

Beginilah Yoora, seorang gadis yang memiliki penampilan dewasa, akan tetapi tidak dengan sikapnya. Yoora sering bersikap ceroboh, jahil, dan penuh dengan rahasia jika dirinya sudah mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya. Lee Ahjussi menggelengkan kepala dengan senyuman tampannya tak habis fikir.

"Lee Ahjussi!" Baru saja Yoora pergi dari hadapannya, kini berganti dengan si tinggi tampan Chanyeol yang bertanya pada Lee Ahjussi.

"Ya, Tuan muda?" Lee Ahjussi memandang Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Eum…" Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya pada Lee Ahjussi, membuat yang di dekati –Lee Ahjussi dibuat penasaran, "Kemana Yoora pergi?" Bisik Chanyeol.

"Nona Park sedang menemui Nyonya, dan Tuan besar." Jelas Lee Ahjussi dengan suara yang berbisik juga.

"Oh… Aku kira dia akan pergi ke kamarku." Ucap Chanyeol datar kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan rasa kesal yang tumbuh di perasaan Lee Ahjussi.

~Differ Girl~

Yoora berjalan mengendap-ngendap dengan pandangan mata yang terus mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Tepat dihadapannya, terlihat Nyonya Park dan Tuan besar Park sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yoora dengan kebingungan.

Merasa situasi sudah aman, Yoora memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih cepat dibanding sebelumnya. Ketika Yoora sudah berada di hadapan Nyonya Park serta Tuan besar Park, Yoora kembali mengedarkan pandangan matanya hati-hati.

"Apa yang kau-" Ucapan Tuan besar Park disela oleh tanda diam dari Yoora.

"Eomma, Abeoji…" Panggil Yoora berbisik dengan tangan yang terlambai-lambai –memberikan tanda untuk Nyonya Park serta Tuan besar Park agar mendekat, "Kau tau? Si Tuan muda Chanyeol, nampaknya dia sudah berubah walaupun hanya sedikit!" Jelas Yoora.

"BENARKAH?!" Seru Nyonya Park dan Tuan besar Park dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget, sedangkan Yoora hanya menanggapinya dengan tangan yang bersidekap serta kepala yang mengangguk tanda membenarkan.

"Kau yakin?! Perempuan mana yang berhasil mencuri hati anakku itu?!" Tanya Nyonya Park tergesa-gesa, membuat Yoora sekali lagi memberi tanda untuk berbicara dengan tenang dan tidak terlalu kencang.

"Dia… Teman gadisku, Eomma, Abeoji… Namanya… Byun Baekhyun, usianya sama denganku." Nyonya Park dan Tuan besar Park mendengarkan penjelasan Yoora dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Baekhyun? Nama yang cantik…" Puji Tuan besar Park dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Tapi…" Yoora menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan raut wajah yang lesu.

"Tapi?" Sepertinya Tuan besar Park tertarik dengan kalimat Yoora yang digantungkan.

"Aku melihat Baekhyun sangat ramah pada seorang pemuda, seolah dirinya menaruh perasaan pada pemuda itu…" Yoora menatap Tuan besar Park serta Nyonya Park dengan lesu.

"Gadis itu pasti berbeda. Buktinya Chanyeol bisa berubah dengan cepat hanya karena kehadirannya. Dengan demikian, karena gadis itu berbeda, banyak pemuda lain yang menginginkannya." Nyonya Park berusaha menenangkan hati gundah Yoora.

"Eomma, Abeoji… Nampaknya harga saham perusahaan kita terus naik dari bulan ke bulan." Info Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di ambang pintu dengan pandangan yang terpaku pada tablet yang dipegangnya.

Nyonya Park, Tuan besar Park, sekaligus Yoora terkesiap kaget. Saking bahagianya mendengar informasi dari Yoora –tentang Chanyeol yang perlahan berubah, Nyonya Park serta Tuan besar Park tidak menyadari kedatangan putera sulungnya itu.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua orang tuanya, sekaligus Yoora yang seolah tidak menjawab apa yang dinyatakannya.

"Bukankah itu hal yang baik, Chanyeol-ah?" Tuan besar Park terlihat serius membicarakan apa yang baru saja di informasikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Eum…" Chanyeol mengangguk tanda membenarkan, "Tapi jika aku fikir-fikir, bukankah ini hal yang perlu dipertanyakan?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Nyonya Park, Tuan besar Park, dan Yoora, "Tahun lalu… Harga saham kita pernah turun drastis, bukan? Akan tetapi sejak awal tahun ini, harga saham kita selalu naik dan naik. Grafiknya pun tidak menunjukan penurunan sedikitpun. Aku heran, mengapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi? Dan yang aku khawatirkan, harga saham kita tengah dipermainkan oleh pihak-pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Kemungkinan ada beberapa pihak yang merencanakan semua ini. Mereka berencana membuat kita sebahagia mungkin sebelum dijatuhkan, tujuan mereka yakni ingin membuat kita benar-benar tersiksa. Bukankah hal seperti itu lumrah dikalangan bisnis?"

Tuan besar Park mengusap bahu Chanyeol pelan, "Fikirkanlah… Aku mungkin mempunyai banyak musuh di seluruh penjuru ASIA. Akan tetapi, aku kira semua yang terjadi di perusahaan yang kau ambil alih tersebut, bukan disebabkan oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab…" Tuan besar Park tersenyum, "Nampaknya kepopuleran dirimulah, dan artis-artis didikan perusahaanmu itulah yang berpengaruh besar dalam harga saham. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

"Terlebih sejak gosip dirimu yang belum mempunyai kekasih beredar di dunia maya…" Imbuh Nyonya Park dengan senyum bijaksananya.

Chanyeol mendesah berat, "Selalu hal itu…" Umpatnya kesal pada wartawan entertainment yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi.

"Nak…" Tuan besar Park kembali mengusap bahu Chanyeol, "Kau sudah berusia 20 tahun. Abeoji tahu mungkin usiamu masih kurang pantas untuk menikah, namun setidaknya berkencanlah dengan seorang gadis. Kau sudah dewasa, dan kau harus membagi rasa cintamu itu untuk orang lain, bukan hanya untuk kami dan penghuni mansion ini." Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya, "Abeoji tahu kau tidak suka jika Abeoji, Eomma, dan Yoora mengusik kehidupan pribadimu. Tapi bukankah itu hal wajar bagi keluarga? Abeoji hanya mengingatkanmu saja, untuk keputusan kembali lagi padamu."

"Chanyeol-ah…" Panggil Nyonya Park penuh kasih sayang, "Eomma tahu hatimu menolak keras apa yang dikatakan Abeoji, tapi itu hal yang benar, sayang. Jika kau merasa demikian, itu berarti kau sudah dewasa. Kau sudah bisa memutuskan pilihanmu sendiri. Dan Eomma harap, kelak apapun yang kau putuskan membawa akibat yang baik terhadap kehidupanmu sendiri."

"Entahlah…" Hanya itulah kata yang bisa diucapkan Chanyeol saat ini, kepalanya sudah muak untuk membicarakan tentang gadis dan gadis.

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang sangat ragu itu, baik Nyonya Park, Tuan besar Park, maupun Yoora hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi. Nampaknya putera mereka itu masih belum siap untuk melabuhkan hatinya pada seorang gadis. Bukan hanya itu saja, faktanya terlalu sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan hati seorang gadis yang benar-benar tulus kepadanya karena jabatan yang dia pegang saat ini.

~Differ Girl~

Hari bergulir, membuka lembaran baru dalam buku sejarah kehidupan yang entah sampai kapan akan terus ditulisi oleh cerita-cerita makhluk hidup. Tinta hitam yang abadi menjadi sebuah gambaran jika apa yang sudah dilakukan tidak akan pernah bisa untuk dilalui kembali, dengan alasan ingin memperbaikinya. Tulisan demi tulisan yang terus bertambah memberikan sebuah gambaran jika kehidupan akan terus berlanjut, entah itu kehidupan yang sukar maupun mudah untuk dilewati. Perbaiki semua kesalahan sedini mungkin, sebelum hari esok berubah menjadi hari akhir yang paling menyakitkan. Setelah nyawa berpisah dengan raga, ceritamu tak akan berlanjut dalam buku sejarah, melainkan dipertanggung jawabkan pada sang Pencipta yang Maha Sempurna.

Mentari bersinar begitu terik di atas kepala, memberikan nuansa yang sangat melelahkan bagi semua makhluk hidup. Semangat, hanya perasaan itulah yang mampu mengalahkan kelelahan yang begitu menyiksa raga dan batin ini.

Sehun terlihat berjalan ke arah Baekhyun –yang tertidur pulas di sebuah kursi tunggu di dapur. Seperti biasanya ketika mentari bersinar di atas kepala –tengah hari, pelanggan kafe meningkat drastis dengan pesanan yang hampir sama, yakni minuman dingin. Baekhyun, gadis itu sangat bekerja keras melayani pelanggan, sebelum meminta izin untuk merehatkan diri sejenak pada manager.

"Baekhyun-ah…" Sehun mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun pelan, membuat gadis itu melengguh, "Ponselmu daritadi bergetar. Sepertinya orang penting menghubungimu…" Jelas Sehun ketika Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya.

"Eum…?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel yang berada di genggaman Sehun.

"Yoora Tercantik… Orang itu terus menghubungimu…" Tukas Sehun sekali lagi pada Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak lincah membuka beberapa pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya, serta membuka beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab. Baekhyun mengernyit melihat nomor asing yang tertera paling atas dari daftar panggilan tidak terjawab, yang berarti baru beberapa menit yang lalu nomor asing itu menghubunginya.

 _ **Hyunnie-yah! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab semua panggilan ku,eum? Kau tahu? Hari ini aku sakit, sepertinya aku terkena demam T^T Kau kemana? Aku ingin kau segera kemari! 0.0 Tenang saja… Pasti kau berfikir aku gila karena memintamu datang ketika kau sedang bekerja paruh waktu, tapi… Aku sudah meminta izin pada manager kafe mu! Dan beliau mengatakan jika kau juga nampak kelelahan dan sudah bekerja keras sekali hari ini, jadi beliau mengizinkan mu pulang lebih awal dengan gaji yang tidak terpotong sedikitpun. Kau marah karena aku meminta izin pada manager mu tanpa sepengetahuan mu juga? :'( Aku hanya menginginkan sahabatku datang untuk memberikan semangat padaku! Aku takut, Dokter berkata jika demam ku tidak turun, maka ada kemungkinan aku dirawat di rumah sakit. Aku takut T^T Ku harap kau datang, Chanyeollie Oppa sudah menjemputmu sedari panggilan pertamaku! KKKKKKK~ Nikmatilah waktu bersama Chanyeollie Oppa, eum? Hati-hati~~~~ Saranghae Baekhyunnie-yah!**_

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget ketika melihat kalimat akhir di pesan yang dikirimkan Yoora padanya, yakni Chanyeol sudah menjemputnya sedari panggilan pertamanya. Baekhyun memandang horor ponselnya sendiri, mungkinkah nomor asing yang baru beberapa menit menghubunginya adalah nomor Chanyeol?

Sehun, pemuda itu nampak memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun yang mendadak panik. Penasaran, Sehun memutuskan untuk merebut ponsel tersebut dari genggaman Baekhyun. Ketika ponselnya direbut paksa oleh Sehun, Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dengan memandang kosong raut wajah Sehun.

Kepala Baekhyun yang masih pusing karena baru saja bangun dari cerita indah mimpinya, dipaksa untuk memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang berterbangan di kepalanya. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol benar-benar menjemputnya seperti apa yang dijelaskan oleh Yoora dalam pesan? Haruskah Baekhyun melarikan diri? Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja jika memang benar Chanyeol sudah menunggunya sedari tadi, Baekhyun yakin jika Chanyeol akan membunuhnya karena geram menunggu terlalu lama.

"Chanyeol? Siapa?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun ngeri ketika pemuda tinggi itu menyebut nama keramat dalam kehidupannya, "Mungkinkah Chanyeol si C.E.O Park yang tempo hari datang kemari bersama adiknya?" Baekhyun semakin merasa ngeri tatkala mendengar pertanyaan detail Sehun mengenai Chanyeol.

"Eoh… Chanyeol si C.E.O Park ." Jawab Baekhyun dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

Drtt

Drtt

Drtt

Sehun memberikan ponsel Baekhyun lagi kepada pemiliknya, ketika ponsel tersebut bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya kaget, ketika nomor asing kembali menghubunginya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mencoba menerka-nerka siapa yang menghubungi Baekhyun.

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Dalam hati, Baekhyun berharap jika nomor asing itu bukan nomor milik Chanyeol, karena jika memang benar, maka tamatlah riwayat Baekhyun hari ini juga.

Sejenak terdengar desahan nafas kesal dari seberang panggilan, yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasa terancam, "Akhirnya kau mengangkat panggilan ini juga, nona Byun…" Suara bariton yang tak asing itu terdengar berbicara dalam nada sakartis. Apa yang Baekhyun khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi, nomor asing itu memang nomor ponsel Chanyeol.

"Eo- eoh? Siapa disana?" Baekhyun berusaha terdengar biasa saja, walaupun jantungnya sudah berdegup minta pertolongan.

"Baekhyun-ah… Aku Chanyeol, dan keluarlah sekarang." Mendengar titah Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengulum bibirnya penuh kebimbangan.

"Siapa?" Sehun mendekatkan telinganya pada ponsel Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang berkencan di dalam kafe?" Kali ini nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar mengejek –karena mendengar suara Sehun, membuat Baekhyun tak lagi takut untuk menyerang balik nada bicara Chanyeol.

"Enyahlah…" Ujar Baekhyun singkat, namun berhasil membuat Chanyeol membisu di seberang panggilan.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, panggilan tersebut di akhiri sepihak oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendesah lega, sedangkan Sehun lagi-lagi dibuat berfikir keras dengan sikap Baekhyun. Ternyata, Chanyeol benci menunggu. Jika sudah menunggu terlalu lama, pemuda berparas rupawan itu –Chanyeol akan memutuskan pergi, terlebih jika diusir oleh orang yang ditunggunya. Atau entah jika perkataan kasar Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol sakit hati lalu pergi? Hey Chanyeol tidak selemah itu! Tapi entahlah… Namun yang pasti, saat ini Baekhyun tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sepertinya dugaan ku benar, kau tengah berkencan." Baru saja Baekhyun terlepas dari ancaman besar, kini dirinya masuk ke dalam perangkap yang mengerikan, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sudah bersender diri diambang pintu dapur kafe, "Maaf…" Gumamnya tiba-tiba sembari mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

Tanpa di duga, Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun kasar. Dan berhasil membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun membentur tubuh tegap Chanyeol –saking kasarnya Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun. Sehun terperangah, tak mengerti. Merasakan ngilu di lengannya, Baekhyun berniat memberontak. Namun kegiatannya berhenti tatkala Chanyeol semakin liar menggenggam tangannya.

"Maaf tapi aku sudah terlalu lama menunggu demi mendapatkan gadismu ini. Aku meminjam gadismu sebentar." Pamit Chanyeol sembari menarik Baekhyun untuk segera enyah dari tempat tersebut, dan bergegas pergi ke mansionnya.

Sehun terdiam, baru saja Chanyeol menyebut Baekhyun sebagai gadisnya? Sebagai laki-laki, Sehun merasakan aura cemburu yang kuat keluar dari tubuh Chanyeol, atau mungkin Sehun salah merasakan? Mungkin.

~Differ Girl~

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Baekhyun, ketika dirinya sudah berhasil menarik Baekhyun ke dekat mobilnya. Dengan amarah yang hampir membuncah, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tak lagi peduli apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan.

Seolah menggoda, Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya masuk ke bangku belakang mobil Chanyeol. Bukan bermaksud menggoda, hanya saja Baekhyun terlalu ragu jika Chanyeol akan menerimanya duduk tepat disampingnya. Melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang polos tersebut, Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, sebelum menatap tajam wajah cantik Baekhyun lewat kaca spion.

"Kau tengah menggoda ku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sakartis.

Baekhyun memilin bajunya, sepertinya gadis itu –Baekhyun benar-benar merasa gugup, "Bisakah kau tidak bertanya dalam nada sakartis seperti itu? Kau fikir aku gadis jalang yang tahan dengan nada bicara penuh celaan seperti itu? Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka!" Jelas Baekhyun tak terima dengan mata yang tertuju pada tangannya.

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, jika gadis itu –Baekhyun tidak suka di bentak dengan nada penuh celaan. Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya pelan, memang nada bicaranya sudah terlalu kasar untuk gadis yang seusia Yoora itu. Hey! Sejak kapan Chanyeol memperhatikan perasaan seorang gadis? Chanyeol mendecih, hatinya mulai tak searah dengan logikanya sendiri.

"Jika kau duduk di belakang sana, orang-orang akan beranggapan bahwa aku adalah supir pribadimu. Dengan demikian pindahlah duduk disampingku…" Chanyeol merahup nafasnya dalam-dalam setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Mereka tidak akan berfikiran demikian, karena mereka mengenalmu…" Cicit Baekhyun yang masih ragu.

"Tetap saja aku merasa risih…" Nada bicara Chanyeol terdengar masih lembut seperti tadi.

Baekhyun menatap tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang, "Lebih risih jika aku berada di sampingmu…"

"Tidak akan…"

"Aku yang bisa merasakannya."

"Sebenarnya kau yang tidak nyaman, atau aku?"

"Keduanya…"

"Pindahlah…"

"Kau akan merasa risih."

"YAK!"

Bentakan Chanyeol yang sudah tak tahan lagi menahan rasa kesalnya berhasil membuat Baekhyun sesegera mungkin beralih duduk tepat ke samping Chanyeol, akan tetapi tidak melalui jalan yang wajar. Jika gadis lain sering menjaga penampilannya di hadapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru tidak memperdulikannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Baekhyun beralih duduk ke samping Chanyeol dengan melangkahi pembatas antara bangku pengemudi, dengan bangku yang disampingnya.

Karena saking tergesa-gesanya, kepala Baekhyun nyaris membentur keras atap mobil. Jika saja naluri laki-laki Chanyeol tidak tiba tepat waktu. Dengan sigap tangan kekarnya melindungi kepala Baekhyun.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Detak jantung Baekhyun tidak terkendali, hanya karena kepalanya yang tersentuh oleh tangan Chanyeol. Begitupula dengan Chanyeol, pemuda itu nampak dengan senang hati melindungi kepala Baekhyun hingga gadis itu terduduk selamat di bangku. Setelah itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, tak memperdulikan kediaman Baekhyun dengan raut wajah yang memerah padam. Chanyeol bersikap biasa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, padahal sejenak untuk beberapa detik perasaannya menghangat, ketika tangannya menyentuh surai lembut Baekhyun. Dan jika boleh dikatakan, suasana di dalam mobil mendadak canggung.

~SBC~

Semoga menghibur ya ^0^V  
Masih kurang panjang ya? Maaf, karena waktu ku terbagi dengan belajar T.T  
Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca setia yang selalu menunggu jadwal update FF gaje ini :'v  
Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf karena di Chapter 4 banyak typo dan kesalahan hiks :'(  
Aku kemarin larut mengerjakan tugas hingga tak terasa waktu berlalu, karena biasanya jadwal update FF ini jam 07.30 p.m, jadi aku agak tergesa-gesa kemarin. Sehingga tidak sempat memeriksa kembali Chapternya T^T  
Btw, apa itu ~SBC~? Disaat Author lain menulis 'TBC', aku justru berbeda sendiri?  
Sebenarnya aku memiliki kata sendiri untuk cerita yang berlanjut, yaitu ~SBC~ yang tak lain berarti 'Secepatnya Bakalan Continues' :v Wkwkwkwkwk :v  
Terimakasih untuk semua supportnya ^.^  
Aku Kim Myeonhan, mencintai semua readers!  
Dan untuk kalian yang masih menjadi pembaca gelap, tolong usahakan untuk sedikit saja meluangkan waktunya untuk meninggalkan jejak Karena disini, semua Author (Dari seluruh FF) sangat bekerja keras ;) Sekian….  
Terimakasih untuk readers semua ^.^  
Jangan lupa reviews, share, follow, favorite, dan support yaaa ^.^

C U Next Time!  
I LOVE YOU ALL3


	6. Chapter 6

Differ Girl

Author : Kim Myeonhan  
Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, GS  
Rated : T  
Cast :

Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Yoora  
And the others.

-

Annyeong haseyo^.^  
Perkenalkan nama pena saya Kim Myeonhan^0^  
Salam kenal semuanya, terutama untuk BaekYeol Shipper, dan juga EXO-L^.^  
Saya masih pemula dalam dunia FanFiction, maka dari itu, saya membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran dari readers^.^  
Selain bisa menambah pengetahuan saya, kritik dan saran dari readers berguna untuk membuat saya semakin semangat bergabung di dunia yang cukup tabu bagi saya^.^V  
Dan sebagai informasi, ini adalah FF pertama saya loh –Disini^.^  
Kepanjangan kali, ya? Kalo gitu saya permisi…  
Selamat membaca, All^.^

.oOo.

Summary :

Park Chanyeol, seorang C.E.O muda yang sukses dari perusahaan musik paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, bahkan keluar ASIA. Tak hanya di anugerahi keterampilan dalam berbisnis, Chanyeol juga di anugerahi fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Namun memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, membuat Chanyeol membenci wanita? Terkecuali ibunya. (BaekYeol Area) GS 2017

Don't Copy

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korean.

Mobil _Sport_ Chanyeol melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata, berusaha membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam membisu tidak ketakutan. Sejak kejadian tangan Chanyeol yang melindungi kepala Baekhyun, gadis bersurai panjang itu –Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Bahkan, ketika mobil Chanyeol berhenti di lampu merah, pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun lagi-lagi terlihat memerah malu. Chanyeol mendesah panjang, mungkinkah Baekhyun tidak pernah diperlakukan manis oleh pacarnya? Atau mungkinkah Baekhyun tidak pernah berpacaran? Benar-benar gadis yang luar biasa polosnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, suasana canggung nan sunyi ikut menemani Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bergerak sedikitpun sejak tadi, dan hal itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol merasa iba sekaligus ngeri. Bagaimana jika tulang punggung Baekhyun terluka? Karena untuk 30 menit gadis itu –Baekhyun tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Benar-benar terlihat seperti patung yang hidup. Chanyeol berharap, Baekhyun tidak menahan nafas juga. Bisa repot jika gadis cantik itu kehabisan nafas.

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman?" Chanyeol berusaha memecahkan keheningan antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Tidak…" Elak Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada jalanan di depan sana.

"Lantas? Mengapa sejak tadi, kau tidak berbicara, bahkan… Tidak bergerak sedikitpun? kau mengerikan." Tukas Chanyeol dengan mata bulat tajamnya yang berfokus pada jalanan.

Baekhyun mulai terlihat berkeringat dingin, wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat pasi –namun tidak disadari oleh Chanyeol, "Mungkin ini terdengar sangat menggelikan…" Terang Baekhyun dengan suara yang tercekat beberapa kali, "Tapi sepertinya aku merasa sedikit mual dengan AC, bisakah kau mematikannya, Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya tak percaya dengan jawaban ringan Baekhyun. Ternyata kediaman Baekhyun sedari tadi, sebab merasa mual karena tidak terbiasa dengan AC. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol tertawa lepas, kejujuran Baekhyun benar-benar menggelikan. Akan tetapi, logikanya tentu menolak keras. Ego Chanyeol yang tinggi, membuat pemuda itu hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya sembari mematikan AC.

"Ini lebih baik…" Baekhyun mendesah panjang, dengan tubuh yang tersendar lemas pada bangku.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis fikir dengan kelakuan Baekhyun. Disaat gadis lainnya berusaha menutupi rasa malu dengan alasan yang terkesan mengada-ngada, Baekhyun justru menjelaskan rasa malunya dengan kentara, tanpa alasan maupun tambahan kata-kata. Benar-benar gadis yang berbeda.

~Differ Girl~

Mansion yang megah menyapa indera penglihatan Baekhyun dengan anggun, seolah tengah berusaha memanjakan penglihatan Baekhyun. Dengan kaca yang terbuka, Baekhyun menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana mewahnya kehidupan Yoora, Chanyeol dan keluarganya. Decakan kagum Baekhyun mengiringi laju mobil _Sport_ Chanyeol yang kini sedang menuju tempat parkir. Terbiasa mendengar decakan penuh kekaguman, Chanyeol hanya bisa mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun sesekali.

"Kita sudah tiba." Jelas Chanyeol singkat sembari melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Chanyeol-ssi… Di-" Pertanyaan Baekhyun terpotong begitu saja, ketika Chanyeol turun dari mobil tanpa mendengarkan pertanyaannya terlebih dahulu.

Dengan perasaan geram, Baekhyun kemudian turun dari mobil Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya –Baekhyun masih menikmati setiap penjuru mansion megah keluarga Park, yang nyaris terlihat tidak nyata. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, kaki mungilnya berusaha mengejar langkah jenjang Chanyeol, tidak ingin ditinggal begitu saja oleh sang pemilik mansion.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda Chanyeol…" Sambut Kepala maid Shin sembari membungkukan tubuhnya sopan, lengkap dengan senyuman cantiknya.

"Eoh?!" Pekik Baekhyun yang berada di belakang Chanyeol dengan mulut yang ditutup oleh tangan mungilnya, "Kepala maid Shin yang memiliki kecantikan luar biasa di usianya yang tak lagi dikatakan muda?! Annyeong haseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida!" Cerocos Baekhyun yang kini sudah memegang tangan Kepala maid Shin penuh rasa bangga.

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, sikap Baekhyun bisa disebut lebih aktif dibandingkan dengan Yoora. Sedangkan Kepala maid Shin hanya tertawa bahagia. Setiap gadis yang dibawa oleh Tuan besar Park maupun Nyonya Park –untuk dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol pasti akan memperlakukan Kepala maid Shin sama dengan maid lainnya, yaitu menyuruhnya sesuka hati, mengaturnya seolah-olah gadis itu –gadis yang dibawa oleh Tuan besar Park, maupun Nyonya Park sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Park. Namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun, gadis itu -Baekhyun memperlakukannya baik, bahkan sangat baik.

"Eum… Panggil aku Kepala maid Shin…" Ujar Kepala maid Shin ramah, membuat Baekhyun semakin ternganga terkejut.

"Wah! Anda sangat baik Kepala maid Shin! Akan tetapi, mengapa anda disebut Kepala maid Shin? Padahal margamu Park?" Penasaran Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar, menunggu jawaban dengan senang hati.

Kepala maid Shin tersenyum dewasa, "Karena semua orang yang tinggal di mansion ini memiliki panggilan hormat dan sayang tersendiri untuk ku, yang tak lain adalah Shin." Penjelasan Kepala maid Shin membuat Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti beberapa kali.

"Yoora berada di kamarnya, cepat jenguk dia. Sebelum aku dihubungi lagi oleh bocah itu." Titah Chanyeol memaksa, membuat Baekhyun dengan tidak rela berpamitan pergi pada Kepala maid Shin.

"Kepala maid Shin, lainkali kita harus mengobrol lagi, eum? Aku sangat bahagia bisa melihatmu secara langsung!" Seru Baekhyun agak nyaring tatkala Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya beberapa kali untuk segera berjalan menuju tangga lantai dua, sedangkan yang di dorong hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya dan nyaris memukul Chanyeol saking kesalnya.

Tak sampai disitu, Chanyeol bahkan menarik lengan baju Baekhyun menuju pintu kamar Yoora. Tak tahan lagi dengan sikap Baekhyun yang cukup lamban dalam berjalan. Sungguh, tidak lihatlah Chanyeol jika kaki Baekhyun tidak sejenjang kaki miliknya? Entahlah, mungkin Chanyeol sudah muak melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang benar-benar hyperaktif.

"Sekali lagi kau menarik tubuhku, aku pastikan kau tidak akan nyaman berada di sekitarku, Tuan muda Park Chanyeol!" Ancam Baekhyun sembari merapikan bajunya.

Chanyeol menanggapi ancaman Baekhyun dengan bergidik bahu, menandakan jika pemuda itu –Chanyeol tidak merasa takut sedikitpun dengan ancaman Baekhyun.

"Yoora-yah! Aku datang lengkap dengan pesananmu!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan tegas, dan berhasil membuat Yoora membuka pintu kamarnya kencang.

"HYUNNIE-YAHHHHH!" Pekik Yoora bahagia ketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia di hadapannya.

"Aku ragu jika kau masih sakit, nona." Chanyeol mengejek tingkah Yoora yang nampak sehat bugar, sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan adiknya dan pesanannya itu –Yoora dan Baekhyun.

"Masuklah!" Ajak Yoora menarik lengan Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun kembali dibuat ternganga ketika memasuki kamar pribadi milik Yoora. Pasalnya kamar Yoora sangat luas, mewah, dan cantik, berbeda dengan kamar kost-annya. Yoora mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Hyunnie-yah… Tunggu sebentar, aku akan meminta maid untuk membuatkan mu minuman dingin, dan mungkin beberapa cemilan. Apakah tuan puteri ini mempunyai selera tersendiri?" Yoora membungkuk sopan pada Baekhyun, memperlakukan Baekhyun layaknya seorang majikan.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku Yoora, kemudian membusungkan dadanya –berperan menjadi seorang puteri yang tegas, "Maid Park… Ambilkan aku segelas jus _strawberry_ , dan buah _strawberry_ yang segar. Cepat." Pesan Baekhyun dengan logat yang terdengar begitu bijaksana.

"Segera hamba hidangkan…" Yoora berpamitan dengan sopan, melakoni perannya sebagai seorang maid.

Melihat tingkah Yoora yang kekanakan, Baekhyun hanya terkikik gemas. Mengapa Chanyeol dan Yoora bisa begitu berbeda? Jika Chanyeol memiliki sifat yang ketus, dingin, dan tidak bersahabat, Yoora justru memiliki kebalikan sifat dari Chanyeol. Yoora bersifat baik, ramah, dan ceria. Akan tetapi, pasangan saudara itu akan bersikap sama ketika berhadapan dengan gadis. Baik Chanyeol maupun Yoora memiliki aura menyeramkan saat menyambut gadis penggila harta.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, meskipun Chanyeol dan Yoora memiliki banyak sifat yang berlawanan, tetapi jika mereka –Chanyeol dan Yoora dihadapkan dengan gadis, maka keduanya akan berubah menjadi makhluk tersinis.

"Ahjumma! Siapkan segelas jus _Strawberry_ , segelas susu, dan segelas coklat panas! Untuk cemilan, siapkan beberapa buah segar _Strawberry_ , Anggur, dan makan siang! Hantarkan jus _Strawberry_ dan susu ke kamarku bersama cemilan buah-buahan! Untuk segelas coklat panas dan makan siang, hantarkan ke kamar Chanyeollie Oppa. SEGERA!" Yoora berteriak kencang di depan kamarnya, membuat semua maid mendengarkan dengan jeli apa yang teriakan Yoora di lantai dasar.

"Mohon ditunggu, nona!" Jawab seorang maid sedikit menyaringkan suaranya, agar Yoora bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Bagus, aku sudah lapar!" Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang berteriak dari dalam kamarnya kepada Yoora.

Yoora tersenyum bangga, kemudian segera kembali ke dalam kamarnya, enggan membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian terlalu lama. Raut wajah Yoora nampak berseri-seri, dan hal itu disadari oleh Baekhyun.

Suara yang melengking, tingkah laku yang semangat, raut wajah yang sangat ceria, dan lincahnya setiap pergerakan tubuh Yoora membuat Baekhyun memandang kesal ke arahnya. Yoora yang mendapatkan tatapan tak menyenangkan dari Baekhyun mengernyit, mungkinkah dia berbuat kesalahan?

"Hyunnie-yah, kenapa?" Yoora mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Baekhyun, "Kau tidak nyaman disini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan raut wajah yang masih tak bersahabat, "Kau bilang… Kau demam! Lalu mengapa kau terlihat begitu sehat, eoh?! Kau membohongiku? Berani sekali kau Nona Park!" Bentak Baekhyun tak suka, membuat Yoora mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah –menghindari tatapan tajam Baekhyun.

"Ahh… Maaf, Hyunnie-yah…" Cicit Yoora beringsut mundur menjauh dari Baekhyun, "Aku hanya ingin bermain bersamamu di hari liburan musim semi ini, tapi kau selalu sibuk bekerja." Lanjut Yoora yang masih beringsut menjauh sedikit demi sedikit dari Baekhyun.

"Begitukah?!" Ujar Baekhyun kasar, membuat Yoora kali ini berlari kencang ke luar kamarnya, "Ku harap kau bisa melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari ku!" Bentak Baekhyun yang mulai mengejar Yoora secepat mungkin.

"KYAAAA!" Pekik Yoora nyaring, melihat kemarahan Baekhyun yang sedikit lagi meledak, "CHANYEOLLIE OPPA! ADIKMU AKAN DISIKSA OLEH BAEKHYUNNIE! OPPAAAA!" Sebut Yoora semakin nyaring ketika melewati kamar Chanyeol.

"Hentikan langkahmu, nona! Dan jangan terus berteriak! Bagaimana jika mansion ini runtuh hanya karena suaramu?!" Gerutu Baekhyun kesal dengan berkacak pinggang, matanya yang sipit memperhatikan tajam Yoora yang memandangnya penuh penyesalan jauh di sudut lantai dua.

Yoora tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun selama perjalanan menuju mansionnya ini. Beberapa kali Baekhyun harus menahan malu tak tertahankan, tatkala sekelebat bayangan tentang tangan Chanyeol yang menyentuh surainya terus terputar di benaknya. Tak hanya itu, Baekhyun harus berusaha menahan rasa mualnya ketika udara AC di dalam mobil Chanyeol menusuk kulitnya hingga ke tulang. Baekhyun tak berani meminta kepada Chanyeol agar mematikan AC-nya, karena sejujurnya Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk sekedar bergerak.

Namun apa yang di dapatkan Baekhyun sesampainya ke kamar Yoora. Alih-alih melihat tubuh Yoora yang terbaring lemas di atas kasur, Baekhyun justru melihat Yoora yang begitu sehat bugar dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Bukankah hal itu sungguh menjengkelkan?.

"Hyunnie-yah... Kau tahu, kecantikanmu memudar ketika kau marah!" Tukas Yoora dengan nada sedikit menggoda, berharap Baekhyun memberikan ampunan.

" **Aku… Tak… Peduli!** " Jawab Baekhyun dengan penekanan nada di setiap kalimatnya.

Yoora mengigit bibirnya menyesal, "Hyunnie-yah, anggap saja aku sedang sakit, hanya saja aku sudah lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya!" Pinta Yoora, sebelum menggosokan tangannya meminta ampun.

Baekhyun mendecih kesal, "Kau seharusnya lebih menghargai perjuangan orang lain, Yoora-ssi." Geram Baekhyun.

"YAK! YOORA-YAH, BAEKHYUN-AH LEBIH BAIK KALIAN SALING MEMBUNUH SATU SAMA LAIN!" Pekik Chanyeol geram di dalam kamar, pasalnya Baekhyun dan Yoora kini tengah beradu mulut tepat di depan kamar Chanyeol, "KECILKAN SUARA KALIAN, JIKA KALIAN MASIH MENYAYANGI NYAWA KALIAN SENDIRI!" Ancaman Chanyeol kali ini membuat Baekhyun dan Yoora melemparkan pandangan ngerinya satu sama lain.

"Apa aku bilang, lebih baik kau mengampuni ku sekarang juga… Aku tidak ingin mati konyol di tangan Park si kejam!" Ujar Yoora sedikit memaksa dengan suara yang berbisik.

Baekhyun mendesis, "Hanya karena ancaman Chanyeol Oppamu itu kau takut? Kau bilang hubunganmu dengannya sangat baik? Lalu apa ini? Kenapa kau takut dengan ancaman konyol seperti itu, eoh?" Desak Baekhyun dengan suara yang sama berbisik.

"Kau kejam, Byun!" Tukas Yoora dengan mata yang menatap sengit Baekhyun, kemudian berlari terbirit-birit menjauh dari serangan Baekhyun.

"YAK!" Bentak Baekhyun keceplosan, sebelum bersiap mengejar Yoora yang sudah lebih dulu melarikan diri darinya.

"CHANYEOL-AH AKU DATANG!" Pekik beberapa pemuda bersamaan di lantai dasar, yang bisa di duga mereka adalah tamu dari Chanyeol.

BRUK!

BRUK!

Chanyeol yang sudah kesal dengan pekikan-pekikan mengganggu Yoora dan Baekhyun, memutuskan untuk membuat keduanya bungkam dengan tangannya sendiri. Baru saja Chanyeol membuka pintunya dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tengah bersiap mengejar Yoora secara tidak sengaja menubruk tubuh Chanyeol, dan berakhirlah mereka terjatuh bersama di lantai.

Ketika terjatuh, Chanyeol sengaja memegang pinggang Baekhyun –bermaksud menjaga tubuh gadis itu agar tidak terbentur langsung dengan lantai. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak sengaja memegang pundak Chanyeol –bermaksud untuk meminta pertolongan agar tubuhnya tidak terjatuh. Hey! Sejak kapan Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan keselamatan seorang gadis? Mengapa Chanyeol menjadi seperti itu?

Namun nihil, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetap saja berakhir terjatuh di atas lantai. Lengkap dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang menindih tubuh kekar milik Chanyeol. Yoora yang menyaksikan kejadian itu secara langsung dan begitu dekat, berjingkrak bahagia tidak tertahankan. Chanyeol bisa merasakan detakan jantung Baekhyun yang begitu keras, namun berirama. Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas, menikmati degupan cepat jantung Baekhyun. Menggelikan, namun terasa begitu hangat untuk Chanyeol. Sudah gilakah Chanyeol saat itu? Sebut saja demikian, pasalnya batin pemuda itu sudah berhasil menaklukan egonya.

"Ah maaf…" Baekhyun dengan raut wajah malunya segera bangun dari tubuh Chanyeol, rasanya Baekhyun benar-benar ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga.

"Lainkali, berhati-hatilah…" Saran Chanyeol yang juga segera bangun, kemudian memperhatikan kepala Baekhyun yang tertunduk sangat malu.

"Yak! Hyunnie-yah, kau baik-baik saja?" Baru saja Yoora bermaksud untuk memeluk Baekhyun, namun kegiatannya terhenti saat tangan kekar Chanyeol mencengkram pundak Yoora.

"Kalian berdua…" Chanyeol menatap Yoora dan Baekhyun bergantian, "Lebih baik kalian ikuti aku." Titah Chanyeol dengan geram sembari menarik pundak Yoora, dan tangan Baekhyun dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Yak! Chanyeol-ssi, lepaskan!" Pekik Baekhyun tak terima dengan sesekali memberontak, namun pemberontakannya tak selalu membuahkan hasil yang baik.

"Chanyeollie Oppa! Hukum saja Baekhyun!" Ujar Yoora yang membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi menatap tajam dirinya.

"Sepertinya kami datang di saat yang tidak tepat, bukan?" Suara seorang pemuda mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol, Yoora, dan Baekhyun sejenak.

"Eum… Sepertinya demikian, Jongin-ah…" Jawab seorang pemuda lainnya yang menatap acuh Chanyeol.

"Woah! Dia terlihat seperti ahjussi mesum yang tengah memangsa dua gadis polos!" Seru pemuda lainnya yang menatap jijik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, Yoora, dan Baekhyun terpaku melihat ketiga pemuda tersebut. Seolah sudah terbiasa, ketiga pemuda itu terlihat duduk dengan santai di atas sofa, dan memasang tatapan mencela ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jongin Oppa, Joonmyeon Oppa, Jongdae Oppa… Bantu akuuu!" Rengek Yoora yang menyebut nama ketiga pemuda itu.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mungkinkah ini mimpi baru untuknya? Dipertemukan dengan anggota _boyband_ SUAN, yang debut pertengahan tahun 2012 itu? Betul, ketiga pemuda yang menatap Chanyeol dengan jijik adalah anggota _boyband_ SUAN. Selain bersuara merdu, ketiga pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang rupawan, nyaris bisa dikatakan sebagai tokoh kartun. Sungguh menakjubkan, semua orang yang berada di lingkungan Chanyeol selalu memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Baekhyun berdecak kagum. Chanyeol, Yoora, Joonmyeon, Jongin, dan Jongdae mungkinkah mereka makhluk yang nyata?

Perkenalkan pemuda yang memiliki kulit lebih putih di antara ketiganya, berparas rupawan dengan pipi _chubby_ nya, dan memiliki senyuman sehangat malaikat, memiliki nama asli Kim Joonmyeon dengan nama panggungnya yaitu Suho. Kemudian pemuda yang setinggi Suho dengan wajah kotaknya, dan apabila tersenyum, bibirnya akan membentuk lekukan bibir kucing, memiliki nama asli Kim Jongdae dan nama panggung Chen. Sedangkan pemuda berkulit tan, sexy, dan nampak sangat maskulin itu bernama Kim Jongin dengan nama panggung Kai.

Ketiganya menatap Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah, seolah mengamati penampilan Chanyeol dengan intens. Sehingga membuat yang ditatap –Chanyeol merasa risih, dan berdecih tak suka.

"Hentikanlah, Tuan Kim!" Titah Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menusuk kepada Suho, Kai, dan Chen sekaligus.

"Hahahaha..." Tiba-tiba saja Chen tertawa lepas, menanggapi perintah Chanyeol yang menyeramkan itu, "Kami hanya bercanda, tuan muda Park!"

Suho menggaruk kepalanya heran. Padahal tadi Chen yang mengejek parah Chanyeol, tapi dirinya juga yang mengakui ejekannya hanya sekedar gurauan belaka, "Kau sangat membingungkan, Chen-ah."

"Dia memang seperti itu, Suho hyung! Lebih baik kita bakar saja dia malam ini juga, aku sangat kesal ketika melihatnya!" Gerutu Kai menyudutkan Chen.

Chen bersidekap, kesal dengan gerutuan Kai yang terdengar sangat sadis. Ayolah, saat ini Chen tengah berusah terlihat begitu manly dihadapan Baekhyun serta Yoora. Tapi mengapa Kai sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Hentikanlah… Kalian datang ke mansion ku ini untuk bermain, bukan untuk berkelahi…" Lerai Chanyeol yang perlahan melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya, baik pada pundak Yoora dan lengan Baekhyun, "Lebih baik kalian jangan menggangguku terlebih dahulu, aku sibuk dengan dua bocah SHS ini!"

"Benarkah?! Perempuan itu?" Tunjuk Suho pada Baekhyun, "Dia pelajar SHS?! Aku kira dia masih JHS!" Serunya kemudian tidak percaya, Baekhyun menanggapi rasa tidak percaya Suho dengan menundukan kepalanya lagi. Benar-benar gadis yang pemalu.

"Hebat! Siapa namamu, cantik?" Tanya Kai dengan senyumannya yang menawan, membuat Baekhyun mendongkakan kepalanya kemudian mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali –masih tidak percaya dengan yang dia alami saat ini.

"Jongin Oppa!" Sela Yoora dengan mata berbinarnya, "Bukankah Baekhyun sangat cantik?" Pertanyaan Yoora yang tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, sedangkan Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya sekejap walaupun tidak kentara.

"Eum… Tentu saja! Dia sangat cantik, lucu, dan mungil. Aku kira dia masih bersekolah di JHS, wajahnya benar-benar menipu." Tukas Kai dengan kekehan di akhir kalimatnya, tak memperdulikan pipi _Chubby_ Baekhyun yang memerah padam menahan malu.

Chanyeol hampir saja memperkuat cengkramannya pada lengan Baekhyun, entah untuk alasan apa. Namun, lagi-lagi ego Chanyeol mengalahkan batinnya. Dengan demikian, Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap kosong lurus ke depan. Dan lagi Baekhyun, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menolak dengan godaan yang dilontarkan Kai, Suho, maupun Chen. Bagaimana mungkin menolak? Baekhyun saat itu tengah di goda dengan bintang hallyu papan atas.

"Kau urus terlebih dahulu masalahmu dengan Yoora, dan Baekhyun. Kami akan menunggumu disini, Chanyeol-ah." Putus Suho, sebelum menghempaskan lagi tubuhnya ke atas sofa, diikuti dengan Chen, beserta Kai.

"Pergilah, aku akan setia menunggumu disini, bersama dengan cemilan-cemilan yang dibawakan oleh maid-maid mu nanti…" Terang Chen dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Chanyeol mendecih sekali lagi, muak dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu –yang tak lain artis didikan agensinya juga. Setelah puas menikmati pemandangan tidak sopannya Suho, Kai, dan Chen –yang kala itu mulai memperlakukan mansion Chanyeol sebagaimana apartemennya sendiri, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Yoora dan Baekhyun.

Tangan kekar Chanyeol kembali menarik lengan Baekhyun, dan pundak Yoora kuat-kuat. Kedua gadis itu –Yoora dan Baekhyun tak lagi menolak, mereka berpasrah diri dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol kelak.

"Aku benar-benar akan membuatmu tidak nyaman ketika berada di sisiku setelah ini, Chanyeol-ssi…" Gumam Baekhyun yang di dengar dengan jelas oleh Chanyeol, sontak hal itu membuat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun.

Pemandangan yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Yoora, dengan senang hati, Yoora memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, berusaha memberikan waktu agar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa berinteraksi lebih leluasa.

Baekhyun menegang, bibir tebal Chanyeol kini mengincar telinga Baekhyun, "Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima perlakuan mu yang bisa membuatku tidak nyaman itu…" Chanyeol membisikan kalimatnya dengan begitu sensual, membuat Baekhyun merinding sendiri.

Apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol fikirkan tentang dirinya, Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti. Untuk saat ini, Baekhyun hanya memikirkan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan pada Yoora dan dirinya setelah ini. Semoga saja dirinya masih bisa melihat mentari terbit di ufuk timur. Sedangkan Yoora, gadis itu kini tengah asyik bersenandung bahagia dalam hati. Bahagia, karena Chanyeol mulai bersikap seperti pemuda yang lainnya, yaitu menggoda Baekhyun.

Sehun, seketika Yoora ingat dengan pemuda yang sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun tersebut. Mungkinkah setelah ini Chanyeol akan berhasil meluluhkan hati Baekhyun, dan membuat gadis itu –Baekhyun berpaling padanya. Yoora mendadak resah, bagaimana jika Baekhyun tidak akan pernah luluh dengan sikap Chanyeol, dan lebih memilih Sehun. Yoora terdiam, sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan tentang hubungan cinta segitiga antara Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun.

"Tuan muda Park, nona Park, dan nona Byun… Dimana saya harus meletakkan cemilan, makan siang, dan minuman yang anda pesan?" Seorang maid berlari-lari kecil mengikuti langkah jenjang milik Chanyeol, membuat yang dipanggil –Chanyeol, Yoora, dan Baekhyun berbalik.

"Sajikan semuanya di meja kolam renang, sepertinya hari ini aku akan bermain dengan Yoora, sekaligus Baekhyun sepuas-puasnya." Tukas Chanyeol dengan seringai liciknya akan tetapi terlihat sangat tampan dan _Sexy_ , alhasil Yoora dan Baekhyun yang mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol dibuat ternganga.

~SBC~

Halo, everyone ^0^ I'm back!  
Sebelumnya, saya ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada yang terhormat, tercinta Readers sekalian (._.)  
Maaf karena hampir 2 minggu lebih, saya tidak update sama sekali TT^TT  
Karena saya termasuk dalam kategori 'Tangan perusak' dan juga ceroboh, alhasil saya harus menerima konsekuensinya, yang tak lain modem saya rusak total  
Tak ada yang bisa saya lakukan, selain menunggu dan berusaha mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli modem baru'-'  
Tak hanya sampai disitu, uang yang saya kumpulkan ternyata masih tidak cukup untuk membeli modem sendiri :'  
Bukan karena tidak mampu mengumpulkan uang, akan tetapi waktu yang terus bergulir dengan cepatnya. Hingga pada akhirnya, kedua orang tua sayalah yang paling berjasa dalam musibah ini TT^TT  
Menyedihkan rasanya terus merepotkan orang tua TT^TT Namun saya tetap berkali-kali bersyukur, karena mempunyai kedua orang tua yang sangat peduli kepada saya TT^TT  
Mah, Pa, thanks for all, I luv u so much :*  
Akhir kata, adakah yang merindukan FF gaje ini?'-' 

C U Next Time^.^  
Review, please :D  
I love you, my readers! :v


	7. Chapter 7

Differ Girl

Author : Kim Myeonhan  
Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, GS  
Rated : T  
Cast :

Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Yoora  
And the others.

-

Annyeong haseyo^.^  
Perkenalkan nama pena saya Kim Myeonhan^0^  
Salam kenal semuanya, terutama untuk BaekYeol Shipper, dan juga EXO-L^.^  
Saya masih pemula dalam dunia FanFiction, maka dari itu, saya membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran dari readers^.^  
Selain bisa menambah pengetahuan saya, kritik dan saran dari readers berguna untuk membuat saya semakin semangat bergabung di dunia yang cukup tabu bagi saya^.^V  
Dan sebagai informasi, ini adalah FF pertama saya loh –Disini^.^  
Kepanjangan kali, ya? Kalo gitu saya permisi…  
Selamat membaca, All^.^

.oOo.

Summary :

Park Chanyeol, seorang C.E.O muda yang sukses dari perusahaan musik paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, bahkan keluar ASIA. Tak hanya di anugerahi keterampilan dalam berbisnis, Chanyeol juga di anugerahi fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Namun memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, membuat Chanyeol membenci wanita? Terkecuali ibunya. (BaekYeol Area) GS 2017

Don't Copy

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korean.

Setelah memberikan titah pada seorang maid, Chanyeol melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali –yang tak lain menyeret Yoora dan Baekhyun menuju kolam renang. Selama perjalanan singkat menuju kolam renang, baik Yoora maupun Baekhyun merutuki tingkah bodohnya masing-masing. Seharusnya jika Chanyeol memerintahkan untuk berhenti, Yoora dan Baekhyun segera menghentikannya. Apalah daya, amarah sudah membuat buta logika Yoora dan Baekhyun, sehingga keduanya memilih untuk melampiaskan amarah tersebut tanpa memperdulikan konsekuensi yang kelak menimpa.

Sesampainya di kolam renang, Chanyeol masih enggan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada pundak Yoora maupun lengan Baekhyun. Mengapa demikian? Chanyeol khawatir jika dua gadis hyperaktif itu –Yoora serta Baekhyun akan melarikan diri. Sungguh, Chanyeol hanya terlalu lelah untuk mengejar dua gadis itu jika mereka benar-benar melarikan diri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Oppa?" Yoora mendesah panjang, berharap jika Chanyeol tidak akan memberikan hukuman yang melelahkan, ataupun konyol. Tapi jika masih ada pilihan lainnya, Yoora tentu saja lebih memilih untuk tidak di hukum.

Kedua mata bulat tajam Chanyeol memperhatikan air kolam renang dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca, "Mungkin hukuman membersihkan kolam renang tidak terlalu berat untuk gadis-gadis yang aktif, bukan?" Ejek Chanyeol lengkap dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Ayolah!" Rengek Yoora manja, "Aku hanya bercanda tadi dengan Baekhyun! Bukankah demikian Hyunnie-yah?" Yoora mengerlingkan matanya pada Baekhyun, berharap jika gadis mungil itu –Baekhyun menyetujui ucapannya.

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa detik, membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis cantik nan manis -Baekhyun itu, "Aku menyangkal! Jika kau hanya bercanda, kau tidak akan terus menggodaku seperti tadi! Seolah-olah kau memang tengah bernafsu untuk menerkam tubuhku ini, padahal Chanyeol-ssi sudah memperingatkan kita!" Bantah Baekhyun dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

"Yak!" Kali ini giliran Yoora yang membentak, "Aku kira Chanyeollie Oppa bercanda seperti biasanya, atau dia akan berusaha untuk menahan diri dari amarahnya! Aku tidak pernah tahu ini akan terjadi!" Yoora menatap sengit Baekhyun, "Lagipula ini semua kesalahan mu! Seharusnya kau tidak memekik centil tadi! Atau seharusnya kau menahan tubuh mu itu agar tidak menubruk Chanyeollie Oppa!"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan ku, eoh?!" Baekhyun berusaha meraih lengan Yoora dengan tangan kirinya, "Ini semua karena tingkah bodohmu itu!" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya geram, "Untuk apa kau membiarkan Chanyeol Oppamu itu menjemputku kemari, eoh?!" Yoora harus menghindari lengan Baekhyun yang tengah berusaha menarik lengannya, amarah Baekhyun benar-benar mengerikan, "Kemari kau, Yoora-ssi!" Bentak Baekhyun, membuat Yoora bergidik ngeri.

"ARGH!" Geram Chanyeol akhirnya, berhasil membuat Baekhyun dan Yoora seketika bungkam, "Sekali lagi kalian beradu mulut, ku tenggelamkan kepala kalian ke dalam air kolam renang." Ancam Chanyeol dengan nada bicara yang sangat rendah.

"Sudahlah! Yoora-yah, mari kita selesaikan hukuman ini!" Putus Baekhyun sembari menghentakan cengkraman Chanyeol di lengannya dengan kasar –berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tersebut.

Chanyeol terkesiap dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat kasar untuk ukuran seorang gadis, dengan demikian cengkramannya terlepas begitu saja dari lengan Baekhyun. Kesadaran Chanyeol sejenak melambung entah kemana, akibat tingkah Baekhyun itu.

Sedangkan Yoora, gadis bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu –Yoora hanya memasang wajah penuh kagum kepada Baekhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya di sepanjang usianya, Yoora menyaksikan kakaknya –Chanyeol di perlakukan kasar oleh seorang gadis yang tiga tahun lebih muda dari usia Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat memutar-mutar pergelangan tangannya yang keram, akibat cengkraman Chanyeol yang terlalu lama. Setelah itu, mata sipit manis Baekhyun menelusuri air di kolam renang dengan seksama. Raut wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba menegang. Apa Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh dengan hukumannya? Pasalnya, kedalaman air kolam renang yang berada di hadapan Baekhyun, Yoora, dan Chanyeol boleh di katakan dalam untuk tubuh setinggi Baekhyun.

Melihat kediaman Baekhyun, Yoora pun ikut melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Chanyeol. Dengan raut wajah penuh tanya, Yoora mendekati Baekhyun. Kemudian menatap objek yang ditatap oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mungkin mengidap _phobia_ air, bukan?" Pertanyaan Yoora mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun. Di balik iris mata cantik milik Baekhyun, Yoora bisa melihat keraguan di dalamnya.

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah, "Sepertinya demikian, Yoora-yah…"

Seolah tersadar, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sungguh kehadiran Baekhyun telah memporak-porandakan fikirannya, Chanyeol meringis tertahan. Kehadiran seorang gadis yang bahkan belum di kenalnya dengan baik, mencuri semua akal sehat Chanyeol. Terlebih dengan sikap gadis itu –Baekhyun yang sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Sudah gilakah Chanyeol? Mungkin.

"Bukankah kau ingin menghukum gadis-gadis cantik itu? Lantas mengapa kau masih berdiam membisu seperti ini, Chanyeol-ah?" Suho tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di samping Chanyeol, bersama Kai serta Chen.

Chanyeol memandang Suho sejenak, kemudian beralih memandang Baekhyun dan Yoora, "Entahlah… Sepertinya aku sudah gila, Hyung…" Gumam Chanyeol, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Suho, Kai, begitu juga dengan Chen.

Suho mendesah panjang. Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Suho mendengar seorang Chanyeol menggumamkan kalimat yang terdengar begitu putus asa. Selama ini, jangankan untuk berkata dengan nada putus asa, untuk mendesah lelah saja Chanyeol tidak pernah.

Sepengetahuan Suho, dalam hidup Chanyeol hanya ada dua prinsip. Yaitu tidak akan pernah menyerah, dan terus berlari. Dengan demikian, tidak ada alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk mementingkan kehidupan di sekelilingnya, terkecuali keluarganya. Terlebih dalam urusan gadis, Chanyol sangat menghindari permasalahan tentang seorang gadis. Akan tetapi untuk saat ini, menurut pandangan Suho yang juga seorang laki-laki, Chanyeol tengah gundah akan kehadiran seorang gadis yang bernama Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol Hyung… Apa ada masalah?" Kali ini giliran Kai yang merasa iba dengan keadaan Chanyeol.

Mendengar pertanyaan Kai, Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas. Batin Chanyeol sudah memutuskan, kehadiran Baekhyun tidak akan membuatnya terlihat lemah. Ya, tanpa Chanyeol sadari, hatinya sedikit terpikat dengan tingkah laku Baekhyun. Hanya sedikit, karena hati Chanyeol masih meragukan ketulusan Baekhyun berteman dengan adiknya –Yoora. Masih ada kemungkinan jika Baekhyun sama dengan gadis lainnya, bukan? Chanyeol menyeringai, nikmati apa yang ada dan jalani apa yang kelak akan terjadi.

"Tuan muda…" Panggil seorang maid yang baru saja selesai menata makan siang, cemilan, dan beberapa minuman di sebuah meja dekat kolam renang –persis seperti apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan, "Saya sudah menata semua makanan, dan juga minuman…" Jelas maid itu sopan.

"Hm… Terimakasih, ahjumma…" Ujar Chanyeol, yang kemudian diangguki maid –sebelum berpamitan pergi. "Sekarang… Kita mulai…" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol menyeringai licik tatkala melihat tubuh Baekhyun dan Yoora.

Mendengar gumaman Chanyeol, baik Suho, Kai, maupun Chen hanya bisa merahup nafasnya panjang. Berharap jika Chanyeol tidak terlalu kasar saat memberikan hukuman pada Baekhyun, ataupun Yoora.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan mendekati Baekhyun serta Yoora, sedangkan Suho, Kai, serta Chen berjalan ke arah kursi santai kemudian merebahkan diri mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun masih terdiam, dengan pandangan yang tertuju tajam pada kolam renang.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun memiliki masa lalu yang kelam tentang kolam renang. Kala itu Baekhyun masih duduk di bangku kelas tingkat 6 ES, dan sekolahnya mengadakan acara perpisahan dengan berenang ke kolam renang yang cukup megah. Tingkah hyperaktif Baekhyun membuat gadis mungil itu –Baekhyun dengan berani berenang di kolam renang berkedalaman 190 meter, dengan tinggi badannya sendiri yang masih 154 cm.

Alhasil ketika Baekhyun berada di pertengahan kolam renang, secara tidak di sangka Baekhyun kehabisan nafas. Pada awalnya Baekhyun berniat merahup nafas, namun karena Baekhyun tidak tenang, air kolam terhisap oleh mulutnya yang terbuka. Dengan demikian, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri. Berakhirlah Baekhyun yang tenggelam beberapa menit di kolam renang, sebelum di selamatkan oleh seorang anak kecil bertubuh gemuk. Hampir saja nyawa Baekhyun melayang karena kecerobohannya sendiri, jika anak kecil bertubuh gemuk tidak menyelamatkannya.

"Hyunnie-yah! Hyunnie-yah! Hyunnie-yah!" Yoora mengguncangkan tubuh Baekhyun, ketika menyadari Baekhyun melamun dengan kenangan kelamnya.

"Eoh?!" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kembali, pandangannya tertuju pada Yoora dengan setengah sadar, "Yoora-yah…"

Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun dan Yoora terpaku diam. Sekilas Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memucat pasi, dan sialnya keadaan Baekhyun tersebut membuat batinnya khawatir. Apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol tidak tahu.

"Hyunnie-yah… Kau baik-baik saja?" Yoora mengelus punggung mungil Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Aku akan meminta Chanyeollie Oppa untuk meringankan hukuman kita, bagaimana?" Saran Yoora ringan, tidak menyadari jika Chanyeol sudah berdiri tegap di belakang dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lirih, "Aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula… Itu hanya ketakutan biasa, yang akan hilang beberapa menit kemudian…" Gumam Baekhyun pelan, ragu akan jawabannya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kalian bergegas untuk membersihkan kolam renang ini…" Titah Chanyeol dingin, yang kemudian ditanggapi gidikan ngeri dari Yoora dan Baekhyun –baru tersadar jika Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

Yoora menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Hyunnie-yah… Lebih baik kita melarikan diri saja…" Bisik Yoora sangat pelan.

Baekhyun mengernyitakan dahinya tak percaya, "Kau yakin?"

Yoora memegang tangan Baekhyun, dan membuat Chanyeol yang memperhatikan keduanya mengernyitkan dahi penuh tanya.

"Lari!" Pekik Yoora tiba-tiba sembari menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Baik Chanyeol, Suho, Chen, maupun Kai dibuat terkejut dengan tingkah Yoora. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang mulai mengeraskan rahang kesal, Suho, Chen, dan Kai justru tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tingkah Baekhyun –yang menurut saja saat ditarik oleh Yoora kemanapun. Baru kali ini, ketiga sahabat baik Chanyeol itu –Suho,Chen, dan Kai menemui seorang gadis –Baekhyun yang berlari ketakutan saat berjumpa dengan Chanyeol. Padahal selama ini, gadis-gadis yang bertatap muka secara langsung dengannya pasti akan menggoda Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

"Chanyeollie Oppa, maafkan aku!" Pekik Yoora meminta ampun saat melarikan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berkacak pinggang, menatap sengit Yoora dan Baekhyun yang berada di seberang kolam, "Kalian tau? Hari ini mood ku sedang buruk, dan kalian membuat ku benar-benar ingin menerkam tubuh mungil kalian itu."

"Chanyeol Hyung… Butuh bantuan?" Tawar Kai dengan seringai liciknya –yang sialnya terlihat sangat _sexy_.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan saat ini Kai-yah?" Desis Chanyeol, yang membuat Baekhyun dan Yoora semakin bersiaga, "Kau kira, ini permainan kejar-kejaran?"

Kai memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, "Ayolah, C.E.O Park, kapan lagi aku bisa mendapatkan liburan yang berharga darimu? Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang langka ini, Chanyeol Hyung… Aku fikir, bermain-main bersama Baek- Baek? Ah! Pokoknya si Baek dan Yoora tidak terlalu buruk!"

Suho melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, dan Kai di tepi kolam renang, "Untuk kali ini, aku tidak setuju dengan mu Chanyeol-ah…" Gumam Suho dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada Baekhyun dan Yoora.

Yoora dan Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Jangankan untuk melawan 4 pemuda sekaligus, hanya melawan Chanyeol seorang saja, Yoora dan Baekhyun harus memikirkan strategi yang sangat matang. Yoora dan Baekhyun bergenggaman tangan erat, enggan berpisah satu sama lain.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Yoora-yah?" Mata bulan sabit Baekhyun memandang wajah Chanyeol yang luar biasa tampan itu dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang –saking takutnya.

Yoora meringis tertahan, "Baiklah… Lebih baik aku jujur sekarang! Hubungan ku dengan Chanyeollie Oppa hanya sebatas saling mengganggu satu sama lain! Dan tak jarang, aku terkena pelampiasan amarahnya. Ku harap, tanpa aku beritahu, kau tahu seberapa menakutkannya Chanyeollie Oppa ketika marah."

Baekhyun mencengkram kasar tangan Yoora –melampiaskan amarahnya, "Ingin rasanya aku mengumpat sebebas mungkin padamu sekarang! Sayangnya, aku sadar dimana aku sekarang." Kecam Baekhyun, yang ditanggapi kekehan nista dari Yoora.

Seusainya percakapan kecil antara Baekhyun dan Yoora, dengan perlahan Suho, Chen, dan Kai melangkah mendekati keduanya –Yoora dan Baekhyun. Seolah benar-benar ingin bermain, Suho dan Chen berpencar menutup akses jalan untuk melarikan diri bagi Yoora dan Baekhyun. Kedua gadis cantik itu –Yoora dan Baekhyun menatap was-was Suho dan Chen yang semakin mendekat.

Chanyeol memandangi raut wajah tegang Baekhyun, dan terkekeh ringan tanpa dirinya sadari. Bermain-main bersama teman di hari libur, bukan kegiatan yang buruk. Dengan demikian, Chanyeol ikut meramaikan suasana dengan berjalan santai menuju Baekhyun dan Yoora. Setiap langkah kaki Chanyeol terasa sangat mengancam. Padahal, pemuda tinggi itu –Chanyeol berjalan dengan raut wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Kai Oppa! Chen Oppa!" Pekik Baekhyun tiba-tiba, mencuri perhatian semua orang, termasuk Chanyeol yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya, "Mari bernego?" Tawar Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar.

Kai menyeringai jahil, "Apa yang bisa ku dapatkan dari gadis mungil seperti mu, eum?" Tanya Kai menggoda.

Baekhyun memikirkan penawaran-penawaran yang mungkin bisa membuat hati Kai dan Chen luluh, "Eum… Eum…" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Tidak adil rasanya bertarung dua lawan empat! Terlebih kalian seorang laki-laki!" Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Suho nampak berfikir, seolah membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki melawan perempuan? Terlebih jika jumlah laki-laki lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan jumlah perempuan. Benar-benar terlihat seperti laki-laki pengecut.

Tanpa semua orang sadari, Chanyeol kembali melangkah mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan Yoora. Yang di dekati –Baekhyun dan Yoora terlalu memfokuskan diri pada negoisasi antara mereka dan Suho, Kai, serta Chen, hingga tidak merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang keduanya.

"Tidak perlu… Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan kalian." Chanyeol mencibir dengan kebodohan Yoora dan Baekhyun. Alhasil dengan leluasa, Chanyeol memegang lengan Baekhyun dan Yoora.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, merasakan aura membunuh dari Chanyeol yang benar-benar mengancam keselamatannya. Begitu pula dengan Yoora, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

Chanyeol tertawa sinis, yang hanya ditanggapi decakan tak percaya dari Suho, Kai, dan Chen. Tak ingin lagi membuang waktu, Chanyeol segera menyeret cukup kasar Baekhyun dan Yoora. Chanyeol tersenyum licik, merasa sangat bangga bisa membuat dua makhluk mengerikan dalam kehidupannya bungkam ketakutan seperti itu.

Setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi? Yoora, serta Baekhyun berpasrah hati. Sekejam apapun seorang laki-laki, pada akhirnya mereka akan merasa iba dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada seseorang, terlebih jika itu seorang wanita. Itulah pegangan Yoora dan Baekhyun saat ini. Yang paling penting, tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, bukankah begitu?

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti begitu saja tepat di pintu rumah utama, membuat Baekhyun secara tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh Chanyeol. Sungguh, Baekhyun kewalahan dengan langkah-langkah jenjang milik Chanyeol.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kali ini, Tuan muda Park?" Sinis Yoora, yang ditanggapi kekehan meremehkan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya –berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan Yoora, dan seketika tersentak kaget ketika dada bidangnya berjarak sangat dekat dengan kepala Baekhyun yang menunduk. Aneh, darah Chanyeol terasa mengalir sangat hangat di sekujur tubuhnya. Chanyeol berdekhem singkat, membuat Baekhyun terkejut bukan main.

Menyadari jarak kepalanya dengan dada bidang Chanyeol bisa dikatakan sangat intim, Baekhyun dengan kikuk segera menjauhkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun kembali menunduk, tak kuasa memperlihatkan rasa gugup dan pipinya yang bersemu.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Yoora kali ini dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sepertinya konsentrasi Nona Park sedang terganggu, hingga melewatkan hal yang sangat menggelikan untuk ditertawakan namun sangat manis itu.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Sadar Yoora ketika suasana antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendadak canggung.

"Tidak ada." Tukas Chanyeol singkat, "Lebih baik kalian jangan pernah menganggu ku lagi, paham?" Ujar Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti memerintah, namun membuat Baekhyun dan Yoora bersama-sama mengangguk paham.

Yoora menatap Chanyeol penuh selidik, apa yang dimakud kakaknya kali ini, "Apa yang kau maksud Tuan muda Park? Kau benar-benar membuatku ketakutan!"

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, "Hari ini aku sedang tidak mood untuk memperlakukan perempuan dengan kasar, kalian mengerti apa maksudku bukan?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung, sedangkan Yoora menggigit bibir bawahnya berfikir keras. Chanyeol mendesah panjang, mengapa Baekhyun dan Yoora sangat lamban dalam urusan berfikir? Ayolah!

"Yoora-yah… Baekhyun-ah…" Baekhyun ternganga mendengar namanya disebut dari bibir Chanyeol, begitu pula halnya dengan Yoora, "Lebih baik kalian jangan bermain di rumah ini…" Tegas Chanyeol akhirnya sebelum menghentakkan lengan Yoora dan Baekhyun bersamaan dan pergi begitu saja menuju kolam renang.

Yoora ternganga dengan sikap Chanyeol, "Kau tahu? Biasanya dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini."

Baekhyun menoleh singkat pada Yoora, kemudian menjitak kepala gadis itu –Yoora pelan, "Bukankah seharusnya kau bersyukur?"

Yoora mengerucutkan bibirnya, jengkel dengan sikap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang apabila ditelaah mereka sama-sama mempunyai sikap menyebalkan.

*SBC*

Next Chapter :

Pertemuan demi pertemuan, membuat Chanyeol semakin merasakan hal ganjil terhadap Baekhyun. Cinta? Hal gila itukah yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol? Sepertinya demikian, namun Chanyeol membantahnya.

Okey, sepertinya aku harus melanjutkan penjelasan ku tentang 'mengapa aku menghilang begitu saja?' :v  
Well, ternyata setelah berhasil membeli modem baru, ada hal yang menjengkelkan terjadi lagi padaku :3  
Karena aku tidak tahu jika kartu Telkom*el kini menggunakan sistem Internet positif, alhasil blog FFnpun di blokir.  
Memang, sisitem tersebut baik untuk anak-anak zaman sekarang, yang hobinya ngestalk negative content.  
Tapi bagi pengguna internet seperti kita yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai pengguna baik, tentunya hal itu cukup menjengkelkan bukan? Sejenak aku mikir, kok rasanya kayak difitnah gitu ya?  
Padahal kan kita ngegunain FFn ini sebagai mana mestinya TT^TT

#Question : Apa itu SUAN?

Entah… Menurut kalian sendiri apa itu SUAN? :G KKKK~  
SUAN… Sebenarnya nama SUAN itu perpaduan dari nama real aku dengan Suho oppa :v KKKK~  
Jangan terlalu dianggap serius ya, aku juga seorang manusia, suka EXO, suka Suho Oppa kkkk~ :v

Review please


	8. Chapter 8

Differ Girl

Author : Kim Myeonhan  
Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, GS  
Rated : T  
Cast :

Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Yoora  
And the others.

-

Annyeong haseyo^.^  
Perkenalkan nama pena saya Kim Myeonhan^0^  
Salam kenal semuanya, terutama untuk BaekYeol Shipper, dan juga EXO-L^.^  
Saya masih pemula dalam dunia FanFiction, maka dari itu, saya membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran dari readers^.^  
Selain bisa menambah pengetahuan saya, kritik dan saran dari readers berguna untuk membuat saya semakin semangat bergabung di dunia yang cukup tabu bagi saya^.^V  
Dan sebagai informasi, ini adalah FF pertama saya loh –Disini^.^  
Kepanjangan kali, ya? Kalo gitu saya permisi…  
Selamat membaca, All^.^

.oOo.

Summary :

Park Chanyeol, seorang C.E.O muda yang sukses dari perusahaan musik paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, bahkan keluar ASIA. Tak hanya di anugerahi keterampilan dalam berbisnis, Chanyeol juga di anugerahi fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Namun memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, membuat Chanyeol membenci wanita? Terkecuali ibunya. (BaekYeol Area) GS 2017

Don't Copy

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korean.

Lantai yang bersih mengkilat, buku-buku yang tertata rapi di tempatnya. Kemudian lantunan sebuah musik terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan kerjanya, ikut menemani keseriusan Chanyeol yang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas tebal di mejanya.

Hari masih pagi, akan tetapi penampilan Chanyeol tak lagi bisa dikatakan rapi. Jas formalnya tak menutupi tubuhnya lagi, dengan demikian Chanyeol saat itu hanya memakai kemeja kerjanya. Tak hanya sampai disitu, rambut hitam Chanyeol terlihat sangat berantakan, berpadu harmonis dengan peluh keringat yang menetes di atas dahinya. Chanyeol nampak sangat kelelahan.

Sesekali dahi Chanyeol berkerut, saat membaca sebuah berkas. Seolah tak tahan lagi, Chanyeol pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk merehatkan diri sejenak. Tangannya memijat pelan pelipisnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya.

Di tengah bisingnya lantunan musik, samar-samar Chanyeol bisa mendengar pintu ruangan kerjanya yang dibuka. Mencoba memastikan, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu, dan saat itulah lensa matanya bisa melihat Presiden Park –ayah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan bijaksana.

Chanyeol sesegera mungkin berdiri, dan membungkukan tubuhnya hormat pada Presiden Park. Setelah itu, Chanyeol kemudian mempersilahkan Presiden Park agar duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia. Tiba-tiba, wajah Chanyeol menegang ketika memandangi raut wajah serius Presiden Park.

Bukannya Chanyeol merasa takut dengan wajah serius Presiden Park, akan tetapi Chanyeol merasa khawatir dengan kedatangan Presiden Park yang tiba-tiba seperti ini, lengkap dengan raut wajah seriusnya. Di datangi secara khusus, dan disapa oleh wajah serius seorang Presiden perusahaan tentunya membuat seorang pegawai khawatir, bukan?

Presiden Park memandangi ruangan kerja Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya, "Sepertinya mendengarkan musik saat bekerja sudah menjadi kebiasaan mu, C.E.O Park…"

Chanyeol menunduk membenarkan, kemudian menatap Presiden Park kembali, "Mungkinkah sesuatu terjadi, Presiden Park?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

Presiden Park menyenderkan tubuh rentanya di kursi, mata bulatnya kini beradu pandang dengan mata bulat milik Chanyeol, "Aku akan bertanya sebagai seorang atasan mu." Chanyeol menatap Presiden Park menyelidik, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menyuruhmu berhenti menjadi seorang C.E.O?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya amat terkejut dengan pernyataan Presiden Park yang tiba-tiba itu, "Mengapa demikian, Presiden Park?"

"Aku tanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menyuruh mu berhenti menjadi seorang C.E.O?" Tegas Presiden Park sekali lagi.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Tentu saja aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membuat anda mengurungkan niat tersebut, karena pekerjaan ini bukan aku dapatkan karena gelar sebagai anak mu, Presiden Park." Presiden Park tertunduk, "Apa yang membuat anda bertanya demikian?"

Presiden Park mendesah panjang, "Lalu aku akan bertanya kepada mu sebagai seorang Ayah." Chanyeol merahup nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha mengontrol emosinya, "Chanyeol-ah… Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku menyuruh mu berhenti menjadi seorang C.E.O?"

Chanyeol tersentak, tertohok dengan apa yang sedari tadi terngiang-ngiang dalam fikirannya, "Apa yang kau maksud, Presiden Park?"

Presiden Park tersenyum kecut, benar dugaannya. Chanyeol adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak akan mudah melepaskan apa yang sudah digenggamnya, terlebih jika hal itu adalah hasil usahanya sendiri. Untuk sekali lagi, Presiden Park mendesah panjang.

"Benar apa yang aku tebak…" Tukas Presiden Park tiba-tiba, "Kau adalah seorang pemuda yang keras kepala, dan arogan…"

"Lantas… Apa yang sebenarnya anda maksud Presiden Park?" Desak Chanyeol meminta penjelasan.

Presiden Park tersenyum, lalu berdiri dari kursi. Sebelum melangkah pergi keluar ruangan Chanyeol, Presiden Park menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik –menghadap Chanyeol, "Mulai sekarang…" Jeda Presiden Park, "Abeoji, Eomma, dan Yoora… Kami tidak akan pernah ikut campur dalam urusan asmara mu, Chanyeol-ah… Tapi…" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya mendengar penuturan Presiden Park yang saat ini tengah berbicara sebagai seorang Ayah baginya.

"Apapun keputusan mu nanti, kami harap pilihan itu yang terbaik untuk mu sendiri…" Belum sempat Chanyeol menahan, Presiden Park sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan kerja Chanyeol.

Apa lagi yang terjadi sekarang? Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Cinta, cinta, dan terus cinta! Mengapa harus cinta yang menjadi masalah dalam kehidupannya! Ayolah, bahkan cinta tidak pernah menjajikan kebahagiaan yang kekal. Bahkan cinta juga tak selamanya membuat seseorang benar-benar merasa nyaman. Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh kekarnya lemas di kursi, lengkap dengan tangannya yang terus memijat pelipisnya sendiri.

~Differ Girl~

Baekhyun bersidekap di atas meja dengan raut wajah lelahnya –yang berhasil membuat Sehun berjalan menghampirinya. Dengan segelas _ice coffee_ di tangannya, Sehun mengulum senyum melihat Baekhyun yang seolah tak lagi mempunyai semangat hidup.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Hyunnie-yah?" Sehun mengusak lembut surai Baekhyun, kemudian meminum _ice coffee_ nya dengan santai.

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun justru menyembunyikan wajahnya. Melihat kegiatan tersebut, Sehun dibuat terkekeh gemas. Tak menyadari jika suasana hati Baekhyun sedang berada dalam keadaan yang lumayan membingungkan sekaligus menyebalkan.

Tentu saja membingungkan sekaligus menyebalkan! Setelah melewati banyak kejadian yang tak terduga di Mansion milik Yoora, bayang-bayang wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya sangat dekat dengan seringai jahil terus menghantui fikiran Baekhyun. Hal tersebut benar-benar menyebalkan untuk Baekhyun.

"Apakah ini tentang Chanyeol?" Tebak Sehun tiba-tiba dengan suara yang terdengar sangat memaksa, membuat Baekhyun cepat mendongkakkan kepalanya –menatap penuh takjub wajah Sehun.

"Sepertinya demikian…" Simpul Sehun dengan kekehan ringan di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun merebut gelas _ice coffee_ milik Sehun lincah, kemudian meneguknya hingga tandas tak tersisa. Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, entah mengapa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu, Hunnie-yah?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar, seolah rasa takjubnya belum kunjung menghilang.

Sehun tersenyum, "Entahlah… Ku rasa raut wajah mu menggambarkan semuanya dengan kentara…"

"Benarkah?!" Baekhyun menggerakan bola matanya gelisah.

Sekentara itukah perasaan bingung dan sebal Baekhyun terhadap sosok Chanyeol? Hingga Sehun yang belum mengetahui kejadian yang terjadi di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, bisa menebaknya dengan semudah itu? Baekhyun merengek penuh rasa sedih, mungkinkah dirinya sudah gila?

Masih sibuk dengan perasaan hatinya yang tak menentu, membuat Baekhyun tidak menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol ke kafenya dengan pakaian formal yang cukup berantakan. Sehun yang melihat kedatangan Chanyeol, diam-diam mencuri pandang penuh harap pada Baekhyun kemudian bergegas menuju meja kasir –bermaksud akan melayani Chanyeol.

Sepertinya hanya Baekhyun yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol, karena seluruh pengunjung kafe nampak memperhatikan tubuh tegap dan _sexy_ milik Chanyeol dengan ganas. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kafe. Tak beberapa detik kemudian, pandangannya terhenti pada Baekhyun yang masih berperang dengan perasaannya.

Sehun merahup nafasnya kesal, ketika menyadari kemana arah pandangan Chanyeol. Mungkinkah pemuda itu datang ke kafe tersebut hanya karena Baekhyun bekerja paruh waktu disana? Entah mengapa, rasa geram tiba-tiba meremas hati Sehun dengan kasar.

"Aku ingin memesan coklat dingin…" Pesan Chanyeol sembari mengeluarkan _black card_ dari dompetnya, kemudian menggeseknya di tempat pembayaran.

"Akan segera di hidangkan." Ujar Sehun datar.

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Chanyeol berjalan dengan lesu menuju salah satu meja pelanggan di penjuru ruangan. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas pada Baekhyun yang masih terdiam di posisinya. Chanyeol mendecih, menyindir hatinya yang tak lagi sejalan dengan logikanya sendiri.

Mungkin ini terdengar aneh dari seorang Chanyeol yang sudah dikenal sebagai 'Pembenci Wanita', akan tetapi yang terpenting ini bukanlah rekayasa belaka ataupun sebuah gurauan yang tidak menggelikan. Faktanya, hari ini Chanyeol nyaris gila karena untuk pertama kalinya dirinya merasa iba dengan raut wajah ketakutan Baekhyun ketika dihadapkan dengan hukuman membersihkan kolam renang. Memang Chanyeol tak tahu pasti sebab mengapa Baekhyun demikian, akan tetapi itulah alasan mengapa Chanyeol dengan mudahnya membebaskan Baekhyun dan Yoora kemarin.

Tak hanya sampai disitu, pembicaraan Presiden Park tadi pagi membuat otak Chanyeol untuk beberapa detik berhenti bekerja. Selain karena tertohok dengan kenyataan jika keluarganya tidak akan ikut campur lagi dengan kehidupan asmaranya, Chanyeol bisa saja benar-benar gila karena setelah obrolan singkat itu otaknya terus menampilkan bagaimana wajah cantik Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika marah pada Yoora.

Bagaimana mungkin, seorang Chanyeol yang berhati sedingin es bisa diluluhkan dengan seorang bocah beursia 17 tahun? Dan lagi anehnya, tak ada hal yang menarik dari fisik seorang Baekhyun –menurut Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ssi, pesanan mu sudah siap." Tegas Baekhyun dengan meletakan segelas coklat dingin di atas meja.

Chanyeol tersadar dari perjalanan singkat fikirannya, kemudian memandang Baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri gugup di hadapannya. Benar-benar menggelikan, bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis takut dengan seorang pangeran?

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya jauh menerobos keluar jendela, membuat Baekhyun tambah merasa tak enak hati. Dengan tangan yang gemetar memegang nampan, Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan kerja jantungnya.

"Sebelumnya… Aku ingin meminta maaf yang setulusnya atas apa yang terjadi kemarin, sejujurnya aku terlalu muak dengan tingkah laku adikmu, Yoora…" Cicit Baekhyun penuh rasa penyesalan.

Tanpa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sadari, Sehun terlihat sedang memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama. Rahang runcing Sehun nampak mengeras.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya jengah, "Seharusnya jika ku bilang mengganggu, kau melanjutkan kegiatan mu di tempat lain." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Baekhyun –dan menatapnya intens.

"Eoh? Ah- Maaf, aku benar-benar kehilangan kontrol kemarin…" Baekhyun tertunduk dalam, "Dan aku juga ingin beterima kasih karena kau tidak jadi menghukum ku bersama Yoora."

Chanyeol diam membisu, larut dalam pandangannya yang menyelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Baekhyun. Entah baru tersadar atau bagaimana, tapi yang pasti wajah Baekhyun nyaris terlihat seperti wajah sebuah boneka, benar-benar manis dan penuh dengan kehangatan.

Ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk dengan obrolan sepihaknya, tiba-tiba datanglah Kyungsoo bersama Luhan. Layaknya sudah terbiasa, Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Baekhyun –teman sekelasnya. Sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun bekerja paruh waktu di kafe ini. Dengan demikian, Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi kafe tersebut bersama Luhan.

"Sehun Oppa, dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan yang menghampiri meja kasir dengan ramah, walaupun hanya di hadapan seorang Sehun.

Sehun tak bergerak sedikitpun dari kegiatannya, pandangannya terus tertuju pada Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di dekat meja Chanyeol. Luhan yang merasa di acuhkan, bermaksud mencari tahu apa yang tengah di amati oleh Sehun. Saat itulah Luhan terkesima, ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di dekat sebuah meja pelanggan.

"Heol?!" Luhan mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih mencari sosok Baekhyun, "Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang menggoda seorang pemuda disana!" Tunjuk Luhan ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Kyungsoo bersidekap dada, "Mungkinkah masih ada pemuda yang mengharapkannya? Benar-benar mengejutkan!" Umpat Kyungsoo kesal, tak menyadari jika Sehun sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Luhan serta dirinya.

"Jika kalian kemari hanya untuk bergosip ria, lebih baik kalian segera pergi selagi aku masih bisa berbicara dengan sopan." Kecam Sehun, membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan mau tak mau mengakhiri umpatan kesalnya masing-masing terhadap Baekhyun.

Dengan bibir yang sama-sama menggerutu sebal, Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjalan menuju sebuah meja kemudian duduk santai disana. Belum puas membicarakan Baekhyun, kali ini Kyungsoo berniat untuk menganggu Baekhyun secara langsung.

"Hyunnie-yah!" Panggil Kyungsoo semanis mungkin, yang kemudian ditanggapi delikan tajam dari Baekhyun.

Bagi Baekhyun suara Kyungsoo memiliki ciri khusus di telinganya, yaitu sangat mengganggu. Tanpa Baekhyun lihatpun, dirinya sudah tahu jika yang tadi memangilnya adalah seorang Kyungsoo, bersama Luhan yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas pada seorang gadis yang memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan akrabnya, sebelum kembali memandang wajah Baekhyun yang berubah masam.

"Sepertinya aku harus melayani seseorang terlebih dahulu." Pamit Baekhyun ketus, sebelum berjalan pergi menuju meja Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Chanyeol bersidekap dada, dengan pandangan yang terus tertuju pada gerak gerik tubuh Baekhyun. Kegiatan Chanyeol tersebut, benar-benar membakar perasaan Sehun yang hanya bisa menonton –untuk saat ini.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol, pasalnya keduanya kini duduk membelakangi meja Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa menebaknya jika Baekhyun kurang bersahabat dengan kedua gadis asing itu –Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Apa yang ingin kalian pesan?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak bersahabat pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang kini tertawa meremehkan.

"Heol?! Beginikah caramu memperlakukan seorang pelanggan? Benar-benar sangat tidak sopan." Luhan menatap sinis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang masih sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun, meleguk coklat dinginnya perlahan –seolah menikmati kegiatan tersebut. Ayolah Chanyeol, Baekhyun bukanlah tontonan bagimu.

Sedangkan Sehun, masih berada di posisinya –yakni mengamati apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari jauh.

"Aku akan menulis pesanan kalian." Baekhyun mendesah panjang dengan tangan yang sudah siap memegang pena dan buku pesanan, mata sayunya menatap malas kertas dalam buku pesanan tersebut.

Kyungsoo mendecih meremehkan, "Berikan aku dua _waffles_ selai _blueberry_ , dan dua gelas juice tomat."

"Akan segera dihidangkan. Mohon ditunggu." Ucap Baekhyun malas sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan begitu saja.

Mata bulat Chanyeol masih terpaku pada gerakan luwes tubuh ramping milik Baekhyun, seperti seekor Raja Rimba yang sudah mengamati mangsanya dengan liar. Benar-benar menarik, begitulah kesimpulan Chanyeol tentang semua yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Tersadar, Chanyeol berdehem singkat –mengusir fikiran anehnya tentang Baekhyun dari otaknya.

Setelah menyebutkan pesanan Kyungsoo dan Luhan, Baekhyun melihat Sehun yang kini menatapnya sangat tajam –berbeda dari biasanya. Untuk beberapa detik, Baekhyun berusaha menggoda Sehun, namun sayangnya pemuda berkulit putih itu –Sehun sama sekali tidak tergoda dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

Luhan mendelik tajam Baekhyun, ketika menyadari kedekatan Sehun dan Baekhyun saat itu, "Dia benar-benar seorang jalang." Umpat Luhan ringan dan tak berdosa, yang dihadiahi ekspresi terkejut dari Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Nona Xi?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada sinis, seperti tersindir dengan perkataan Luhan.

Luhan terus menatap Baekhyun tanpa bergumam sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Alhasil Kyungsoo mau tak mau menolehkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang ternyata sedang menggoda Sehun dengan mencubit hidung mancung milik pemuda berkulit putih itu –Sehun.

"Sehunnie! Kau kenapa, eum? Apa kau sakit?" Rajuk Baekhyun yang sudah tak tahan lagi melihat ekspresi dingin milik sahabatnya itu –Sehun.

Tanpa menjawab sedikitpun, Sehun langsung mengambil pesanan Kyungsoo dan Luhan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Setelah itu, Sehun tak lagi mengindahkan keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Aish!" Desis Baekhyun akhirnya, karena merasa kesal dengan tingkah menyebalkan Sehun yang datang secara tiba-tiba tersebut.

Seusainya merajuk pada Sehun, kali ini Baekhyun harus siap berperan menjadi seorang gadis yang tahan banting. Tentu saja harus demikian, karena Kyungsoo dan Luhan pasti datang ke kafe tempat Baekhyun bekerja bukan tanpa alasan. Apapun yang kelak menimpanya, Baekhyun harus siap menahannya. Namun apabila sudah tak kuasa menahannya, Baekhyun sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melawan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Ini pesanan kalian." Baekhyun menaruh pesanan Kyungsoo dan Luhan dengan sesopan mungkin, berusaha menghindari hal-hal yang memicu perdebatan.

Bukan takut, Baekhyun hanya terlalu lelah untuk mencari pekerjaan baru di liburan musim semi yang singkat ini. Lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati, itulah pedoman yang tertanam dalam batin Baekhyun saat ini.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan pergerakan Baekhyun dengan seksama, "Wah… Kau memang terlalu berbakat dalam urusan **MELAYANI**." Ejek Kyungsoo dengan menekankan suara pada kalimat 'Melayani' –yang bisa saja berubah makna.

Baekhyun merahup nafasnya dalam-dalam –mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Menyadari Baekhyun yang tengah menahan amarahnya, Luhan terkikik gemas.

"Jika tidak ada hal lain, aku pamit." Baekhyun berniat untuk melangkah pergi meninggalkan meja Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

BRUK!

Masih tak puas sekedar mencaci maki Baekhyun, kali ini giliran Luhan yang beraksi. Dengan jahilnya, kaki Luhan menjegal langkah kaki Baekhyun –yang akhirnya terjatuh dengan lutut yang mendarat terlebih dahulu.

Semua mata tertuju pada suara benturan yang cukup keras tersebut, begitupula halnya dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang kini sama-sama membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Baekhyun terdiam, merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat di lututnya.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan berpura-pura kaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, "Aigoo… Baekhyun-ssi, kau baik-baik saja?" Seru Luhan sok dramatis sembari mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

BUK!

PRAK!

AH!

Entah di sengaja atau tidak, sikut Luhan menyenggol gelas jus tomat miliknya. Alhasil, gelas tersebut pecah mengenai punggung Baekhyun sebelum mendarat ke atas lantai. Keadaan kafe semakin heboh, karena melihat Baekhyun yang terguyur sekaligus tertimpa gelas berisi minuman jus. Baekhyun memekik penuh rasa sakit.

Baik Kyungsoo dan Luhan segera berpura-pura menyelamatkan Baekhyun, kemudian membantu membersihkan punggungnya yang kotor. Saking fokusnya, keduanya –Luhan dan Kyungsoo tak menyadari jika Baekhyun sudah menggeram tak tahan dengan sikap menjijikan keduanya.

"ENYAHLAH!" Bentak Baekhyun lantang, membuat pengunjung kafe ternganga –begitupula dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun, "Jika kalian datang hanya untuk menganggu ku, maka pergilah! Sungguh! Tak ada gunanya, jika kalian mengisi liburan musim semi ini hanya untuk mengganggu ku! Terlebih jika kalian bergelimang harta!" Cerocos Baekhyun dengan tegas, dan fasih.

Luhan bersidekap dada, sedangkan Kyungsoo memandang jijik ke arah Baekhyun. Masalah kian membesar, ketika manager kafe menengahi ketiganya –Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo.

"Ah… Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kekacauan ini…" Bungkuk Manager Kafe sopan pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo, dan lantas dihadiahi decakan menghina dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Ahjussi! Bukan aku yang salah! Tapi mereka! Lihatlah baju ku!" Seru Baekhyun tak terima, namun ditanggapi tatapan tajam dari Manager Kafe.

"Hyunnie-yah." Sebut Manager Kade dingin, yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tunduk.

"Ahjussi… Sebaiknya anda jangan terlalu membanggakan gadis sepertinya!" Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun, "Kau tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya? Dia sudah menggoda pelanggan yang datang kemari, sekaligus pegawai-pegawai disini."

Baekhyun menggertak, namun ditahan oleh Manager Kafe, "YAK! KENAPA KALIAN HANYA BISA BERGOSIP, EOH?!"

"Baekhyun-ssi!" Manager Kafe menarik lengan Baekhyun kasar, hingga membuat Baekhyun sendiri tak bisa menjaga tubuhnya.

Kress.

Pelan, sangat pelan. Suara kaki Baekhyun yang tak sengaja menginjak pecahan kaca gelas terdengar sangat pelan, bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar. Akan tetapi akibatnya terlihat dengan begitu kentara yakni dengan ringisan tertahan Baekhyun yang menahan tangis. Bukankah Baekhyun menggunakan sepatu? Tentu saja, akan tetapi pecahan gelas tersebut berhasil menancap tajam alas sepatu Baekhyun, alhasil pecahan gelas tersebut berhasil membuat telapak kaki Baekhyun tak lagi mulus bersamaan dengan darah segar yang merembes keluar sepatunya.

Chanyeol melihatnya! Mata bulatnya semakin bulat ketika melihat darah mengalir mengotori lantai kafe, tapi tak seorangpun menyadari hal itu. Demikian juga dengan Sehun, pemuda tinggi berkulit putih itu –Sehun masih memperhatikan Manager Kafe dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Aku minta maaf atas keributan ini…" Manager Kafe membungkuk penuh rasa bersalah, dan di sambut senyuman licik yang terpatri di bibir Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Sebelum masalah semakin membesar, Sehun bergegas berlari menuju Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Manager Kafe. Tak ingin melihat sahabatnya –Baekhyun semakin terpuruk pada keadaan yang menimpanya.

*SBC*

Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada semua readers  
Maaf jika alur ceritanya semakin tidak sesuai dengan apa yang di harapkan :"v  
Maklum, aku sekarang harus lebih serius untuk menghadapi UNBK :3 #TebakKelasBerapakahAku? '_'  
Well, terimakasih untuk supportnya ^^

Review please ^^  
And also Like, Share, and Fav! CU next chap!


	9. Chapter 9

Differ Girl

Author : Kim Myeonhan  
Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, GS  
Rated : T  
Cast :

Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Yoora  
And the others.

-

Annyeong haseyo^.^  
Perkenalkan nama pena saya Kim Myeonhan^0^  
Salam kenal semuanya, terutama untuk BaekYeol Shipper, dan juga EXO-L^.^  
Saya masih pemula dalam dunia FanFiction, maka dari itu, saya membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran dari readers^.^  
Selain bisa menambah pengetahuan saya, kritik dan saran dari readers berguna untuk membuat saya semakin semangat bergabung di dunia yang cukup tabu bagi saya^.^V  
Dan sebagai informasi, ini adalah FF pertama saya loh –Disini^.^  
Kepanjangan kali, ya? Kalo gitu saya permisi…  
Selamat membaca, All^.^

.oOo.

Summary :

Park Chanyeol, seorang C.E.O muda yang sukses dari perusahaan musik paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, bahkan keluar ASIA. Tak hanya di anugerahi keterampilan dalam berbisnis, Chanyeol juga di anugerahi fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Namun memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, membuat Chanyeol membenci wanita? Terkecuali ibunya. (BaekYeol Area) GS 2017

Don't Copy

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korean.

Suasana di dalam kafe tempat Baekhyun dan Sehun bekerja paruh waktu terasa tegang, sebagai akibat dari perdebatan kecil yang ditimbulkan oleh Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun. Semua mata pengunjung kafe nampak asyik memperhatikan kerumunan kecil Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, bersama Manager Kafe itu, termasuk Sehun –yang kini sudah berjalan mendekat ke arah kerumunan tersebut dan Chanyeol yang masih asyik memperhatikan dari jauh.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang menjalar di telapak kakinya tersebut. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Namun nihil, tak ada tatapan para pengunjung yang seolah mengetahui bencana apa yang sudah menimpa Baekhyun.

"Sekali lagi saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, saya akan pastikan hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi." Ujar Manager Kafe, membuat Baekhyun berharap cemas dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan atasannya itu.

Luhan bersedekap dada ketika Sehun sudah berdiri disamping Baekhyun lengkap dengan raut wajah khawatirnya, "Bisakah anda berjanji tentang hal tersebut?"

"Kami bukan ingin mendapatkan perlakuan yang spesial kelak ketika kami berkunjung kembali, akan tetapi sebagai pengunjung, bukannya kejadian seperti ini bisa dikatakan tidak sopan? Terlebih saat ini banyak orang yang menonton, bukankah anda seharusnya khawatir dengan citra kafe anda?" Kyungsoo sesekali mencuri pandang kesal ke arah Baekhyun, tak mengetahui jika sedari tadi Chanyeol memperhatikannya.

Hampir saja Sehun menampar kesal pipi Kyungsoo dan Luhan bergantian, jika saja tidak dicegah oleh Baekhyun dengan susah payah. Ya susah payah, selain harus menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, Baekhyun juga harus menenangkan hati Sehun yang sudah pasti terbakar oleh amarah.

Manager Kafe melirik Baekhyun sekilas, kemudian merahup nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Saya… Berjanji hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa yang dimaksud atasannya? Mungkinkah Baekhyun akan segera dipecat setelah ini?

"Ahjussi! Apa yang Ahjussi maksud?!" Bentak Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Baekhyun-ah…" Panggil Manager Kafe dengan lembut, berharap jika memanggil Baekhyun dengan nada demikian bisa membuat gadis cantik itu lebih tenang, "Aku harap-"

"Ahjussi! Mengapa Ahjussi seperti ini, eoh?! Bahkan Ahjussi tidak mengetahui bagaimana kejadian yang sebenarnya antara aku dan mereka!" Baekhyun tak lagi memperdulikan rasa perih yang menjalar di kakinya, "Bahkan sekalipun mereka pelanggan tetap disini, mereka juga seharusnya menjaga sopan santun terhadap pegawai! Rasanya tidak adil jika hanya pegawai yang harus memiliki sopan santun terhadap pelanggan. Cih! Rasanya sangat memuakan!"

"Baekhyun-ah!" Bentak Manager Kafe sekali lagi, namun kali ini tidak berhasil membuat Baekhyun bungkam ketakutan.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap remeh Baekhyun, sedangkan Sehun kini tengah berusaha menenangkan amarah gadis bermata bulan sabit itu –Baekhyun.

"Hyunnie-yah…" Gumam Sehun di telinga Baekhyun, berharap jika gadis hyperaktif tersebut mau berjuang melawan amarahnya sendiri.

"Sebagai seorang pelanggan, jujur memang kejadian seperti ini cukup menyebalkan," Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berjalan angkuh menuju kerumunan yang melibatkan Baekhyun itu, tak memperdulikan tatapan kaget dari para pelanggan kafe.

Luhan, Kyungsoo, Manager Kafe, Sehun, sekaligus Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya masing-masing pada asal suara. Keempatnya kaget ketika mendengar Chanyeol yang seolah-olah ikut campur dengan masalah tersebut, sedangkan Baekhyun menatap datar pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu –Chanyeol.

"Namun…" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap Luhan, Kyungsoo, Manager Kafe, dan Sehun bergantian, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya tertuju tajam pada Baekhyun, "Bukankah lebih menyebalkan jika mempunyai seorang manager kafe yang tidak adil antara pegawai dan pelanggannya? Terlebih jika sampai ditonton banyak orang seperti ini."

"Chanyeol-ssi…" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan berbinar, rasanya seperti mimpi bisa berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda berparas rupawan itu.

"Dan untukmu, nona…" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo, "Seharusnya jika anda ingin dihormati orang lain, maka hormatilah terlebih dahulu orang lain." Tutup Chanyeol ketus.

Manager Kafe membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan kehadiran seorang Chanyeol dihadapannya. Sungguh, mungkin Manager Kafe akan segera kehilangan pengunjung tetapnya setelah kejadian kecil seperti ini.

"Maaf atas keributan ini, saya benar-benar meminta maaf." Manager Kafe menundukan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Chanyeol yang mulai mengeluarkan aura tidak bersahabat.

"Permisi Chanyeol-ssi…" Kyungsoo kembali membuka suara, "Anda bilang saya harus menghormati terlebih dahulu orang lain jika saya ingin dihormati? Lalu…" Kyungsoo menatap penuh hinaan pada Baekhyun, "Jika orang itu seandainya tidak pantas untuk dihormati?"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya geram. Seolah tak tahan lagi, Baekhyun akhirnya membuka celemek kafe tersebut dan mengembalikannya pada manager kafe. Sehun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Kyungsoo, sekaligus Manager kafe sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ahjussi… Aku akan berhenti bekerja disini, dan berikan aku gaji yang sesuai dengan berapa lama aku kerja disini." Putus Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun mencengkram bahu Baekhyun tak terima, "Lepaskan Hunnie-yah…" Gumam Baekhyun dingin.

Berubah, begitulah kesimpulan Sehun tentang sikap Baekhyun hari ini. Tak ingin membuat suasana sahabatnya itu semakin memburuk, Sehun pun melepaskan cengkramannya dengan perlahan dari bahu Baekhyun. Baiklah, mungkin tiba saatnya bagi Sehun untuk tidak terlalu memaksa kehendak dari sahabatnya itu -Baekhyun.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak mengeluarkan suara untuk membalas perlakuan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Tanpa di duga Chanyeol menggeserkan tubuh tingginya untuk menghalangi arah pandang Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, maupun Luhan.

Mendapat perlakuan Chanyeol yang sukar di mengerti seperti itu, Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Alih-alih kesal karena dirinya tidak bisa balas dendam, perasaan Baekhyun justru merasa hangat dengan kehadiran Chanyeol dihadapannya tersebut. Sebenarnya perasaan apa itu?

"Chanyeol-ssi…" Baekhyun bergumam penuh rasa tidak percaya, sekaligus penuh tanya dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Baekhyun-ah, kakimu…" Chanyeol menatap datar kaki Baekhyun yang menginjak pecahan gelas tersebut datar.

Dengan perlahan, tatapan Baekhyun mengikuti arah tatapan Chanyeol yang ternyata jatuh pada kaki kanannya. Baekhyun meringis tatkala mengangkat kakinya tersebut, dan terlihatlah tetesan demi tetesan darah berjatuhan dari sepatunya.

"Ah… Ternyata aku menginjak pecahan gelas…" Baekhyun tertawa miris, bersyukur ternyata masih ada orang yang memperhatikannya saat ini.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kesal, untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol memandang raut wajah Baekhyun yang memucat pasi. Tak memperdulikan tatapan Sehun dan perilaku pemuda berkulit putih susu itu yang menyiratkan rasa khawatir tatkala melihat tetesan darah dari kaki Baekhyun.

Untuk sekali lagi Chanyeol bertingkah tanpa bisa ditebak. Dengan sekali gerakan, Chanyeol berhasil menggenggam posesif lengan Baekhyun, dan menuntun gadis itu untuk berdiri lebih dekat dengannya. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun, gadis bertubuh mungil itu seolah menerima perlakuan Chanyeol yang sukar dipahami itu. Tatapan mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba kosong.

Sehun menggeram dalam diam. Sejujurnya, Sehun amat tidak menyukai keberadaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba hadir begitu mudahnya di kehidupan Baekhyun. Mungkin terdengar menggelikan, namun Sehun rasanya benar-benar sulit menerima kenyataan jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nampak sangat dekat.

Kyungsoo serta Luhan meneguk ludahnya penuh tanya dengan perlakuan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Apakah mungkin, pemuda tadi yang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol? Lantas jika memang iya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hingga bisa berhubungan sedekat itu?

Kyungsoo menatap sinis Baekhyun, sedangkan Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh rasa terkejut. Tak hanya mereka, ternyata sempat terdengar pekikan tak terima, tak percaya, dan kagum dari para pengunjung yang melihat perlakuan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, sebaiknya kau segera ke dokter. Aku tak yakin kaki mu akan sembuh sendiri." Chanyeol berusaha untuk berbicara ramah, walaupun kesannya dipaksakan.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi mendengar suara Chanyeol yang berbicara tepat dihadapannya. Baekhyun mendongkak, tatapan matanya menusuk mata Chanyeol. Rasanya Baekhyun benar-benar berbeda.

"Chanyeol-ssi, bantu aku…" Rintih Baekhyun tiba-tiba sebelum berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang dengan keadaan sedikit menyeret Chanyeol.

Baik Sehun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Manager kafe, maupun para pengunjung hanya bisa menatap kepergian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan perasaan tak percaya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol terlihat sangat akrab dengan seorang wanita, yang sejauh ini hanya seorang gadis asing dalam kehidupannya.

~Differ Girl~

Dalam perjalanan entah menuju kemana, Baekhyun masih memandang kosong, tak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang keheranan dengan sikap tiba-tiba Baekhyun seperti itu, hanya bisa berusaha untuk terus menciptakan rasa nyaman diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha mengusir pemikiran anehnya yang tiba-tiba berharap dan berusaha untuk membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman ketika bersama dirinya.

BRUK

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak membuka matanya, tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun sudah terjatuh lemah menubruk tubuhnya. Syukurlah naluri laki-laki Chanyeol muncul disaat yang tepat, dengan demikian Chanyeol segera menahan tubuh Baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh.

Baiklah, Chanyeol harus terima dan bersiap diri jika besok akan beredar gosip tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun. Tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun, Chanyeol membopong tubuh mungil Baekhyun menuju mobilnya, tak memperdulikan tatapan dan sorotan kamera _handphone_ yang beberapa kali mengabadikan kejadian langka seperti itu.

Kyungsoo serta Luhan ternyata masih memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari dalam kafe. Rasanya amarah keduanya hampir meledak, karena Kyungsoo dan Luhan kini saling menatap sinis kejadian Chanyeol yang membopong Baekhyun tersebut.

~Differ Girl~

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di Mansion megah kediaman keluarga Park, nampak Yoora dengan asyiknya bermain Game online di laptopnya. Sedangkan Tuan Besar Park, dan Nyonya Park hanyut dalam kegiatannya masing-masing, yakni membaca Koran dan menjahit syal berwarna merah muda.

Keseriusan Tuan Besar Park, Nyonya Park, serta Yoora harus terhenti ketika Laptop gadis cantik itu –Yoora berbunyi tanda ada sebuah pemberitahuan. Tanpa fikir panjang, Yoora langsung membuka pemberitahuan tersebut, dan seketika tercengang tatkala sebuah foto menyambut Yoora dengan manisnya.

"Demi apa Chanyeollie Oppa membopong seorang gadis, eomma, appa!" Pekik Yoora histeris, entah saking bahagianya atau saking terkejutnya.

"Omo?! Siapa gadis beruntung itu?!" Sahut Nyonya Park yang langsung melihat foto yang terpajang besarnya di layar laptop Yoora.

Tuan Besar Park tentu saja tidak ingin melewatkan moment yang sangat membahagiakan tersebut, "Oh.. Baru saja rasanya tadi pagi aku menceramahi dia jika kita tidak akan ikut campur dalam permasalahan asmaranya lagi, dan dalam waktu singkat dia sudah menemukan pujaan hatinya. Benar-benar berhasil ternyata!"

Yoora nyaris berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, berbahagia dengan informasi terbaru tersebut yang ternyata sangat berharga dan istimewa. Saking bersemangatnya, fikiran Yoora melayang entah kemana. Berharap jika sesegera mungkin, Yoora bisa memiliki seorang keponakan yang tampan atau cantik dari Chanyeol.

"Tapi…" Gumam Nyonya Park, "Siapa gadis itu? Sayang, Chanyeol sangat pintar dalam menyembunyikan identitas gadis itu."

Fikiran Yoora kembali, bersamaan dengan matanya yang mulai gencar mengamati lekuk tubuh, panjangnya surai rambut, dan warna kulit dari gadis yang dibopong oleh Chanyeol. Sial, Yoora benar-benar tidak mengenalinya. Tapi entah karena sugesti atau apa, sejenak ketika Yoora melihat foto tersebut, gadis yang berada di pelukan Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun. Tapi apa mungkin? Yoora hanya kurang yakin, terlebih Baekhyun serta Chanyeol pernah beradu mulut kemarin.

"Siapapun gadis itu, tolong selidiki gadis itu dengan baik Yoora-yah…" Titah Tuan Besar Park pada Yoora, lengkap dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Apapun yang kau perintahkan, Appa, aku akan menjalankannya dengan senang hati." Sahut Yoora mengiyakan perintah dari Tuan Besar Park, kemudian tersenyum puas.

~Differ Girl~

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, Chanyeol memandangi raut wajah Baekhyun yang masih pucat pasi. Apa yang menyebabkan Baekhyun demikian? Sungguh Chanyeol berhasil dibuat gila dengan gadis asing disebelahnya ini. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi, dirinya sudah bukan dirinya yang dulu lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau benar-benar membuatku nyaris gila!" Umpat Chanyeol kesal, tak memperdulikan lagi kemungkinan jika Baekhyun sudah tersadar.

"Eomma… Appa… Oppa…" Gumam Baekhyun sendu dengan keadaan yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, dan kembali dibuat penasaran setengah mati.

Chanyeol tak berani bergerak sedikitpun, terlebih kala Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya dengan keadaan yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun itu, akan tetapi egonya terlalu tinggi. Tak ada lagi yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain mengamati raut wajah sedih Baekhyun.

Bentuk mata layaknya bulan sabit, bibir tipis berwarna _baby pink_ , dipadukan dengan bentuk wajah yang amat indah, sungguh Chanyeol kagum dengan kecantikan seorang Baekhyun. Layaknya seorang gadis yang sempurna, tak hanya cantik Baekhyun juga memiliki wajah _Baby face_. Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi –menghadap ke arah Baekhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Perlahan namun pasti senyuman Chanyeol mengembang dengan tampannya.

"Baekhyun-ah," Panggil Chanyeol lembut, ketika menyadari jika tangisan Baekhyun dalam pingsannya semakin keras, "Baekhyun-ah, bangunlah…"

Bagaikan seseorang yang baru saja bermimpi buruk, Baekhyun terbangun dari pingsannya dengan ekspresi yang teramat terkejut. Mata Baekhyun membulat, peluh keringat seketika membasahi dahinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang tak mengerti apa-apa, memandang penuh tanya Baekhyun.

"Hah… Hah… Haaah…" Desah Baekhyun terengah-engah, belum menyadari dimanakah dirinya saat itu.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan, nona Byun?" Suara berat Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, dan nyaris memukul kepala Chanyeol jika saja Baekhyun tidak sadar milik siapa suara bariton itu.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat tajam dan menusuk. Belum mendapat jawaban, Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis matanya bermaksud memberikan kode agar setidaknya Baekhyun memberikan sedikit penjelasan atas ekspresi wajahnya tadi.

"Tidak ada yang harus aku jelaskan." Sifat keras kepala Baekhyun muncul, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol mendesah panjang frustasi.

"Tidak ada yang harus kau jelaskan. Tapi asal kau tau Baekhyun-ssi, saat kau pingsan tadi kau menangis histeris, lalu kau menggumamkan beberapa kata yang sukar aku mengerti…" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun resah sendiri, "Ah, ya! Dan jangan lupakan ekspresi mu saat bangun tadi!"

Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya –merutuki kebodohannya dalam masalah berbohong. Chanyeol memang seseorang yang sangat teliti dalam berbagai hal. Dengan demikian, jangan harap bisa berbohong dengan mudah dihadapan seorang Chanyeol.

"Jika memang itu tidak pantas untuk kau ceritakan padaku, tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, "Mungkin aku harus menerima penjelasan singkat penyebab hal itu terjadi, yakni kau bermimpi buruk."

Baiklah, belum sempat Baekhyun mencerna bagaimana bisa dirinya berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol, kini pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu –Chanyeol tak lagi keras kepala seperti biasanya. Baekhyun ternganga, bagaimana mungkin seorang Chanyeol yang bisa dikatakan sangat keras kepala, bisa dengan mudahnya menyerah? Baekhyun bergidik ngeri dengan perubahan sifat Chanyeol belakangan itu.

Tak ada lagi percakapan yang terdengar diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bersamaan dengan melesatnya mobil Chanyeol menuju kost-an Baekhyun. Memang sepertinya belakang ini sifat Chanyeol kian berubah, walaupun tak begitu kentara.

~SBC~

Dududududududu kelas berapakah aku? '-' :b Masih kurang tepat loh ya :'v

Berhubung aku sudah berniat untuk menamatkan FF ini dalam episode 1*, jadi aku akan memberikan kesempatan untuk kita berkomunikasi, yakni "Differ Girl (Special QnA)" yang akan dimulai saat Chapter 10 liris! *Prittttttt *Duarrrrrrr :v

Yup! Kalian boleh ikutan ngasih pertanyaan bebas di sesi ini! ^^  
Asal jangan menggunakan bahasa yang kurang enak dibaca ya! :') Karena aku juga manusia loh!  
Aku akan membalas pertanyaan tersebut semaksimal mungkin! :D Sebagai hadiah atas kesetiaan kalian dalam menanti FF ini ^.^ Sekaligus supportnya ^O^

Ah dan satu lagi! Readers semua jaga kesehatan ya :')  
Pasalnya, cuaca lagi enggak menentu nih. Sebentar panas, dan sebentar hujan  
Jangan sampe kalian sakit juga ya! #KayakAku :')

CU Next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Differ Girl

Author : Kim Myeonhan  
Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, GS  
Rated : T  
Cast :

Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Yoora  
And the others.

-

Annyeong haseyo^.^  
Perkenalkan nama pena saya Kim Myeonhan^0^  
Salam kenal semuanya, terutama untuk BaekYeol Shipper, dan juga EXO-L^.^  
Saya masih pemula dalam dunia FanFiction, maka dari itu, saya membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran dari readers^.^  
Selain bisa menambah pengetahuan saya, kritik dan saran dari readers berguna untuk membuat saya semakin semangat bergabung di dunia yang cukup tabu bagi saya^.^V  
Dan sebagai informasi, ini adalah FF pertama saya loh –Disini^.^  
Kepanjangan kali, ya? Kalo gitu saya permisi…  
Selamat membaca, All^.^

.oOo.

Summary :

Park Chanyeol, seorang C.E.O muda yang sukses dari perusahaan musik paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, bahkan keluar ASIA. Tak hanya di anugerahi keterampilan dalam berbisnis, Chanyeol juga di anugerahi fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Namun memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, membuat Chanyeol membenci wanita? Terkecuali ibunya. (BaekYeol Area) GS 2017

Don't Copy

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korean.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan membisu, sedangkan Baekhyun kini sibuk menerawang jauh keluar jendela mobil. Sepertinya mereka –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan satu sama lain. Canggung? Tidak ada aura canggung yang terasa diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sekalipun mereka tidak membuka mulut sedari Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Entahlah.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, kediaman Baekhyun berubah menjadi kepanikan tatkala dirinya menyadari Chanyeol saat ini tidak berniat untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tunggu, memangnya Chanyeol tau dimana letak kost-an Baekhyun. Benar, mungkin saja Chanyeol tidak mengetahui dimana letak kost-an Baekhyun, dengan demikian Chanyeol berfikir jika dirinya tinggal di sebuah apartement. Mungkinkah itu terjadi?

"Chanyeol-ssi…" Baekhyun membuka suaranya ragu, "Apa mungkin kau tidak mengetahui aku tinggal dimana?"

Untuk beberapa detik, Chanyeol masih berfokus dengan jalanan, tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Menyadari kediaman Chanyeol sebagai tanggapan dari pertanyaannya, Baekhyun berdecih tidak suka. Lihatlah bagaimana sok-nya Chanyeol, berusaha untuk membantu seseorang walaupun dirinya sendiri tidak mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Maksud ku…" Baekhyun berusaha untuk membenarkan pertanyaannya, "Aku menghargai atas bantuan mu, tapi sebenarnya, aku tidak tinggal di sebuah apartement seperti yang ada di fikiran mu. Sebenarnya, aku tinggal di sebuah kost-an, jadi… Kau berada di jalur yang salah, seharusnya di perempatan tadi kau berbelok ke kiri." Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar, berharap Chanyeol bisa mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskannya.

"Pertama… Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghantarmu pulang, **kemanapun itu**. Kedua… Aku tidak pernah berfikiran sedikitpun kau tinggal di apartement." Lagi-lagi jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol terdengar sangat tajam, menusuk pendengaran.

"Ah! Terserah kau saja C.E.O Park!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol mendelik penuh tanya sebelum akhirnya kembali memfokuskan diri pada jalanan.

~Differ Girl~

Mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah parkiran yang nyaris penuh. Baekhyun diam, tak sudi lagi mengomentari apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat itu.

Chanyeol tak memperdulikan raut wajah kesal Baekhyun –dengan terus memandang keluar jendela mobil, yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah menenangkan diri sebelum berperang dengan rumor esok hari. Ya, Chanyeol mengetahui konsekuensi yang akan terjadi apabila dirinya bersama dengan seorang gadis, terlebih memperlakukannya dengan manis. Kemungkinan pertama, Chanyeol akan dituding memiliki kekasih gelap. Kemungkinan kedua, Chanyeol akan difitnah jika dirinya selama ini hanya berpura-pura membenci makhluk yang bernama perempuan.

Setelah Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan tempat untuk mobilnya yang mahal itu, Chanyeol berniat bergegas keluar mobil, tak peduli jika seandainya Baekhyun tidak mau keluar dari mobilnya. Namun, gerakan Chanyeol terhenti tatkala getaran ponsel Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak.

"Eoh? Sehunnie-yah? Ada apa?" Sapa Baekhyun yang seolah terkejut dengan panggilan dari Sehun.

Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak-gerak Baekhyun dari sudut matanya. Sesekali Baekhyun terlihat tertawa riang, kaget, dan kecewa. Entah hanyut dalam raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah-ubah, Chanyeol menolehkan pandangannya secara terang-terangan, kemudian memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama.

Baekhyun menyadarinya jika Chanyeol sekarang tengah menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya, mengangkat panggilan dari seseorang di dalam mobil Chanyeol adalah kesalahan fatal Baekhyun. Tanpa fikir panjang dan sebelum jantungnya benar-benar melompat dari rongga dadanya –terlalu gugup ditatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera mengakhiri panggilan singkat antara dirinya dan Sehun.

"Sehunnie-yah… Jika aku sudah sampai di kost-an, aku akan menelpon mu, eum?" Putus Baekhyun dengan cepat, enggan untuk ditatap terlalu lama oleh seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan tersebut –Chanyeol.

"Ahhh… Aku tutup, annyeong!" Baekhyun segera mengakhiri panggilannya. Sepertinya tadi Sehun sempat bertanya mengapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdengar gugup, namun seolah menutupinya, Baekhyun segera mengakhiri panggilan tersebut sepihak.

Chanyeol merahup nafasnya dalam-dalam, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sabuk pengamannya. Baekhyun memperhatikan pergerakan tubuh Chanyeol dengan seksama, benar-benar Chanyeol yang tidak mudah ditebak.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, eum? Apa mengangkat panggilan di dalam mobil mu juga tidak boleh? Aishh…" Rutuk Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, "A- aish?! Yak!" Bentak Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menoleh sinis pada Chanyeol, "Kau itu! Mengapa saat berbicara dengan Sehun, nada bicara mu sangat manis, eum?! Sedangkan dengan ku!"

" **Aku** … **Tidak** … **Perduli**!" Tekan Baekhyun tak mau mengalah, "Lagipula… Jika harus aku menjawab, kau memang orang yang tidak pantas untuk mendengarkan nada bicara manis dari seorang gadis! Bukankah demikian, Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Ck! Terserah kau, gadis bawel!" Umpat Chanyeol yang pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari mobilnya, sungguh berhadapan dengan seorang Baekhyun memang tidak akan ada akhir kemenangan baginya.

"Dasar telinga lebar!" Umpat Baekhyun sembari memperhatikan kemana Chanyeol pergi dari balik kaca mobil, lengkap dengan tatapan sinisnya.

Sepertinya Baekhyun terlalu hanyut dalam perdebatan mulut antara dirinya dan Chanyeol, dengan demikian Baekhyun baru menyadari kemana Chanyeol membawanya.

Kolam renang. Mimpi apa Baekhyun semalam, dalam dua hari dirinya harus berurusan dengan sebuah tempat yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar cemas. Inikah yang namanya cinta? Ingin Baekhyun menyebutnya demikian, akan tetapi faktanya tempat itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya berdebar karena cinta. Alih-alih membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta, tempat tersebut justru membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tak karuan. Ayolah, Chanyeol memang makhluk yang sangat menjengkelkan lebih dari apapun!

Lagi-lagi karena keras kepalanya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera mengikuti kemana Chanyeol pergi. Terserah apa yang kelak akan Chanyeol lakukan jika dirinya mengikutinya, yang terpenting bagi Baekhyun adalah mengetahui maksud tujuan sebenarnya kenapa Chanyeol selalu hadir di sekitarnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, seenaknya kau berenang, eoh?!" Bentak Baekhyun nyaring, hingga untuk beberapa detik tatapan tajam gadis –yang menatap kagum Chanyeol beralih menatapnya tajam.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, dan benar saja dugaannya. Bentakan Baekhyun membuat semua perhatian pengunjung kolam renang seketika tertuju padanya, terlebih tatapan pengunjung itu bisa dikatakan sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Jika kau memang ingin selamat disisiku hingga pulang nanti, lebih baik kau segera membungkam suara nyaring mu itu, Baekhyun-ah." Bisik Chanyeol ketika menyadari jika Baekhyun sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Baekhyun juga menyadari tatapan-tatapan yang tidak bersahabat itu. Mengerikan memang jika membuat kegaduhan di sekitar Chanyeol. Selain bisa menjadi pusat perhatian, jika membuat kegaduhan di sekitar Chanyeol juga bisa membuahkan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat dan berbagai respon negative dari para penggemarnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera selesaikan latihan atau hobi mu ini, Chanyeol-ssi. Jika kau lebih lama sedikit lagi, bisa-bisa aku dipanggang hidup-hidup oleh para penggemar mu itu." Balas Baekhyun setengah berbisik, tak mengetahui jika untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Ayo Baekhyun-ah!" Seru Chanyeol sembari merangkul pundak Baekhyun, dan hal itu benar-benar membuat amarah dari para penggemar Chanyeol meledak seketika.

Umpatan, keluhan, rengekan, pekikan, dan ucapan tak rela terdengar riuh menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan pembayaran kolam renang. Seolah tak rela jika seorang pangeran disandingkan dengan seorang gadis kampung, layaknya cerita dalam dongeng 'Cinderella'.

~Differ Girl~

"Kau sudah menemukannya, Yoora-yah?" Tanya Tuan Besar Park tiba-tiba, tak sabar menanti dengan hasil kerja seorang Yoora.

"Belum…" Jawab Yoora lesu, kemudian mengakhiri pengamatannya pada foto tersebut –foto Chanyeol membopong seorang gadis sembari mengucek kedua matanya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, Yoora sayang…" Saran Nyonya Park tatkala melihat putrinya itu –Yoora sudah mengucek kedua matanya.

Memang, mengamati sebuah foto bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi mengapa para detektif rasanya sangat tahan untuk melihat monitor itu sampai berjam-jam? Tapi, inikah alasan mengapa rata-rata para detektif mengenakan kacamata?

Ketika kebanyakan orang menggunakan komputer maksimal hingga 7-8 jam perhari, para detektif justru mengamatinya setiap saat, setiap detik, hingga berhari-hari. Benar apa yang sering Yoora dengar, jika demi kebenaran apapun bisa dikorbankan. Amat disayangkannya dengan penyogokan yang merajalela, seperti tak menghargai usaha susah payah dari para detektif yang masih berjuang demi kebenaran.

"Ahhh~~~ Chanyeollie Oppa memang pandai dalam urusan mengelabui dan menyembunyikan!" Rutuk Yoora kesal dengan kepandaian Chanyeol dalam bersembunyi, membuat Tuan Besar Park dan Nyonya Park menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum geli beberapa saat.

~Differ Girl~

Disisi lain, tepatnya di Kafe terlihat Sehun merehatkan dirinya sejenak, terlalu lelah dengan siksaan perih dihatinya yang harus selalu disembunyikan. Mata Sehun yang setajam Vampire terlihat tengah mengamati pengunjung kafe satu persatu. Rasanya benar-benar berbeda bagi Sehun.

Mulai saat ini, dan untuk seterusnya, mungkin Sehun harus beradaptasi dengan fakta jika Baekhyun tidak akan mengganggu jam istirahatnya dengan mengoceh sepanjang waktu seperti dulu. Persetan dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan, kedua gadis itu memang pembuat onar level nenek lampir. Sehun mengumpat dalam bisu.

"Eoh?! Bukankah ini, Baekhyunnie?" Pekik seorang wanita membungkam mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya, kemudian menunjukan sebuah gambar di layar ponselnya pada seorang sahabat wanitanya yang lain.

"Benar! Itu Baekhyunnie dengan Chanyeol Oppa!" Wanita yang melihat foto tersebut tak kalah terkejutnya.

Setelah mendengar pekikan kedua wanita itu, seketika ruangan kafe mendadak riuh dengan cibiran, umpatan, kekaguman, maupun ungkapan kaget dari para pengunjung. Sepertinya foto Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun sudah tersebar luas. Akan tetapi, Sehun belum menyadarinya.

"Apa lagi yang mereka bicarakan tentang Si jalang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?! Aku benar-benar muak mendengarnya!" Kyungsoo mengaduk minumannya dengan kesal, tak menyadari jika raut wajah Luhan mendadak histeris sendiri dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada ponselnya.

"Yak! Kyungsoo-yah! Lihatlah! Chanyeol Oppa….!" Seru Luhan histeris dengan layar ponsel yang tersodor-sodor ke hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang-" Kalimat Kyungsoo seketika terhenti ketika lensa matanya melihat foto yang ditunjukan oleh Luhan.

Apa?! Chanyeol membopong Baekhyun?! Benarkah?! Kapan?! Begitulah ekspresi Kyungsoo saat melihat foto tersebut. Bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika dengan mudahnya mengungkapkan perasaan hatinya dengan kentara. Alih-alih mengumpat atau sebagainya, Kyungsoo justru dengan tanpa berdosanya melemparkan _handphone_ milik Luhan ke lantai hingga terpecah belah.

"YAK! KYUNGSOO TENGIK! INI HANDPHONE MILIK KU!" Bentak Luhan tak terima melihat _Handphone_ nya dilemparkan dengan senang hati oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah… Aku bisa menggantinya esok hari." Tegas Kyungsoo dengan nada suara yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya tentang Baekhyun, sehingga dirinya baru menyadari ruangan kafe yang riuh dengan nama Baekhyun serta Chanyeol. Semua mata pelanggan tertuju pada ponselnya masing-masing, begitupula halnya dengan Luhan yang saat ini sudah mengusap-ngusap layar ponselnya bersama dengan raut wajah kesal Kyungsoo dihadapannya. Sehun mengernyit, Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol? Ponsel? Apa maksudnya semua itu.

Rasa penasaran Sehun akhirnya berada di ujung tanduk, dan sang empu –Sehun tak lagi bisa menahan rasa penasarannya itu. Akhirnya, Sehun mencoba memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan membuka ponselnya sendiri.

Baru saja Sehun membukanya, tapi rasanya Sehun sudah tak kuasa untuk melihatnya lagi. Baekhyun dibopong Chanyeol di depan kafe tempatnya bekerja? Kapan? Mengapa Sehun tidak mengetahui itu?

Sehun berlari keluar kafe dengan wajah yang memerah padam entah karena sebab apa. Luhan menyadari kepanikan Sehun, dan ia yakin jika penyebab Sehun panik tersebut adalah seorang Baekhyun.

Nihil, itulah yang didapatkan Sehun tatkala sudah berdiri diluar kafe. Tak ada lagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diluar kafe layaknya dalam foto yang Sehun lihat di dalam ponselnya.

"ARGHHH! PARK SIALAN!" Umpat Sehun tiba-tiba, dan berhasil mencuri perhatian banyak orang yang lalu lalang di depan kafenya untuk beberapa saat, "Kenapa kau hadir seenaknya dalam kehidupan Baekhyun, hingga membuat Baekhyun bisa berubah dengan begitu cepatnya!" Rutuk Sehun yang belum puas menyumpahi sikap Chanyeol yang teramat sangat mengesalkan.

Luhan mendengarnya, Sehun mengumpat kesal pada Chanyeol –layaknya seorang pria menyumpahi sikap sahabatnya yang mengambil dengan seenaknya pujaan hatinya. Tak terasa, setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja tanpa permisi di pipi putih milik Luhan. Tak berlangsung lama, karena Luhan segera menghapus air matanya tersebut.

Sehun mencintai Baekhyun, Luhan sadar betul dengan keadaan tersebut. Dan kini, hadirlah Chanyeol yang juga sepertinya mulai menaruh hati pada Baekhyun. Apa sebenarnya yang begitu istimewa dari seorang Baekhyun? Mengapa Baekhyun dengan mudahnya merebut banyak hati pria? Luhan terdiam dalam kebingungan dirinya sendiri.

Bisakah Luhan menyebut Baekhyun sebagai wanita yang kejam? Sebab, Baekhyun sudah merebut hati pria yang dicintainya. Akan tetapi Luhan paham, Baekhyun pasti tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang perasaannya pada Sehun, dan juga Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika Sehun juga mencintainya. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tak lagi kuat untuk sekedar memperhatikan apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan diluar kafe.

"Bisakah aku melepas mu, Sehun-ah?" Luhan bermonolog dengan suara yang kecil, tak sudi untuk membagi keluh kesahnya dengan Kyungsoo yang masih hanyut dengan rasa cemburunya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya, Sehun-ssi?" Kyungsoo membuka suaranya tatkala Sehun masuk kembali ke dalam kafe.

Sehun terdiam, "Bukan urusanmu." Sehun berdalih kemudian berlalu pergi lagi.

"Ayolah… Aku tahu kau sakit hati saat ini," Ucapan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Sehun sejenak menghentikan langkahnya –mendengarkan, "Aku pun demikian, dan nyatanya kita berada di pihak yang sama-sama tersakiti." Sambung Kyungsoo.

Sehun terdiam, bingung harus memberikan respon apa terhadap ucapan Kyungsoo. Sehun tak mampu berdalih, karena faktanya memang demikian. Sehun tak mampu untuk menyetujuinya, karena Sehun bukan siapa-siapa Baekhyun.

"Meskipun kau berdalih, tapi hatimu tidak, Sehun-ssi. Terkadang memang memalukan untuk mengakuinya, tapi menurutku hal itu lebih baik daripada menyimpannya seorang diri." Kyungsoo meneguk minumannya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi," Panggil Sehun yang kemudian membalikan tubuhnya –hingga berhadapan dengan meja Kyungsoo dan Luhan, "Terserah apa yang kau katakan, aku tidak peduli. Hubungan kau dan aku hanya sebatas pelanggan dan pegawai. Tak ada hak bagimu untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau kehidupan pribadi, karena sekarang kita berada di tempat yang tidak cocok!" Sehun mendekati meja Kyungsoo, "Dan jika memang kau sakit hati, mengapa kau harus bercerita padaku? Bukankah kau aneh, Kyungsoo-ssi?" Tutup Sehun sebelum meninggalkan meja Kyungsoo dan Luhan dengan gesit.

"Pria sialan!" Rutuk Kyungsoo yang semakin jengkel dengan sikap Sehun.

Luhan mendongkakan kepalanya, dan lagi-lagi mengusap air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Luhan tersenyum tegar, walau hatinya kini remuk nyaris tak berbentuk. Sehun, pria itu benar-benar membuat Luhan tersakiti secara tak langsung.

Memang, sebenarnya Luhan juga salah dalam urusan perasaannya itu. Mengapa demikian? Karena salah Luhan sendiri yang tidak memberitahukan tentang perasaannya pada Sehun. Tapi, bukankah memalukan jika seorang gadis menyatakan cinta pada seorang pemuda? Luhan memijat pelipisnya pelan, pusing dengan keadaan yang semakin memburuk.

Luhan bertekad. Biarkanlah Sehun tidak mengetahui perasaannya. Tapi suatu hari nanti, Luhan berjanji. Dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun. Terserah apa yang akan terjadi, Luhan tak akan perduli. Meskipun Luhan harus menanggung kemungkinan terbesar dari keputusannya itu, yang tak lain ditinggalkan oleh Sehun. Sebelum waktunya tiba, Luhan ingin mempuaskan diri berdekatan dengan pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu. Bukan maksud apa-apa, Luhan hanya ingin menggoreskan sedikit kenangan tentang Sehun dibenaknya, sebelum fakta memisahkan segalanya.

~Differ Girl~

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah kolam renang yang sangat sepi. Baekhyun tak lagi meringis perih dengan luka di kakinya, tapi Baekhyun masih berjalan terpincang-pincang, dan Chanyeol menyadari hal itu.

"Seberapa kuatkah dirimu Baekhyun-ssi, hingga luka yang cukup dalam itu tidak membuat dirimu menangis ataupun meringis?" Chanyeol membuka obrolan singkat bersama Baekhyun ditengah-tengah perjalannya.

"Eum…" Baekhyun berfikir sejenak, "Aku mungkin terlalu kuat untuk menahannya?" Jawab Baekhyun asal.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian mempercepat langkahnya dibanding Baekhyun.

Ya, Chanyeol akan berenang, dan pasti Chanyeol harus berganti baju, Baekhyun sadar akan hal itu. Dengan demikian, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendudukan diri di sebuah kursi santai di pinggiran kolam renang sembari menikmati gemercikan air kolam renang.

Bahkan kolam renang khusus orang kaya pun ada, Baekhyun berdecak kagum dengan kemegahan nuansa ruangan kolam renang itu. Air yang begitu jernih, dan tak sembarang orang bisa berenang di tempat itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah berpakaian renang –yakni hanya memakai celana renang dan bertelanjang dada. Di tangan kanan Chanyeol yang kekar tertenteng sebuah kotak P3K. Mata bulat milik Chanyeol memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun yang seolah tengah memuja kemegahan ruangan kolam renang tersebut.

"Mungkinkah kau belum pernah kemari?" Tanya Chanyeol pada akhirnya, yang membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menoleh pada asal suara.

Dan saat menoleh, seketika pipi Baekhyun merona hebat. Tentu saja merona, kini Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya dengan bertelanjang dada! Bukan hanya itu, abs Chanyeol terlihat sangat jelas di hadapan Baekhyun. Apa yang harus dirinya lakukan? Fikiran Baekhyun mulai tak sejalan dengan logikanya sendiri.

*SBC*

Differ Girl special QnA Open!

Silahkan tulis pertanyaan kalian di kolom komentar! :D  
Aku akan sabar menunggunyaaaaaa~~~~

CU Next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Differ Girl

Author : Kim Myeonhan  
Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, GS  
Rated : T  
Cast :

Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Yoora  
And the others.

-

Annyeong haseyo^.^  
Perkenalkan nama pena saya Kim Myeonhan^0^  
Salam kenal semuanya, terutama untuk BaekYeol Shipper, dan juga EXO-L^.^  
Saya masih pemula dalam dunia FanFiction, maka dari itu, saya membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran dari readers^.^  
Selain bisa menambah pengetahuan saya, kritik dan saran dari readers berguna untuk membuat saya semakin semangat bergabung di dunia yang cukup tabu bagi saya^.^V  
Dan sebagai informasi, ini adalah FF pertama saya loh –Disini^.^  
Kepanjangan kali, ya? Kalo gitu saya permisi…  
Selamat membaca, All^.^

.oOo.

Summary :

Park Chanyeol, seorang C.E.O muda yang sukses dari perusahaan musik paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, bahkan keluar ASIA. Tak hanya di anugerahi keterampilan dalam berbisnis, Chanyeol juga di anugerahi fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Namun memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, membuat Chanyeol membenci wanita? Terkecuali ibunya. (BaekYeol Area) GS 2017

Don't Copy

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korean.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dihadapannya saat ini ada seorang pemuda rupawan sukses idaman seluruh gadis di Korea hingga luar negeri yang sedang bertelanjang dada –Chanyeol. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Chanyeol juga mengenakan celana renang yang sangat _sexy_.

Beruntunglah kau Chanyeol karena hanya Baekhyun yang melihat kau bertelanjang dada. Memangnya mengapa? Hey, lihatlah dia seorang Chanyeol. Pemuda rupawan yang mempunyai banyak penggemar wanita diseluruh penjuru benua ASIA. Tak ada orang yang tidak mengenalnya, jika memang harus diutarakan, sepertinya semut juga mengenalnya.

Karena ketenarannya itulah, wanita-wanita selalu memperebutkan Chanyeol, dan bahkan menobatkan Chanyeol sebagai peringkat pertama dalam daftar kekasih/calon suami idaman. Menggelikan bukan? Tapi itulah faktanya.

Jadi bayangkan jika gadis lain berada di posisi Baekhyun saat ini, kemungkinan Chanyeol akan digoda terus menerus, dan kemungkinan paling parahnya adalah Chanyeol bisa saja diajak tidur bersama gadis itu atau memperkosa Chanyeol saat itu juga. Menjijikan memang untuk dibahas, jadi anggaplah sebagai informasi belaka.

Kembali pada Baekhyun yang masih tercengang dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada Chanyeol. Kaki jenjang miliknya, memudahkan Chanyeol untuk berjalan dengan cepat. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama lagi, akhirnya Chanyeol sudah berdiri tegak di hadapan Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi masih membungkam diri.

"Kenapa pipi mu merona, nona Byun?" Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun ketika melihat pipi gadis remaja itu –Baekhyun merona hebat.

Baekhyun tersadar, dan refleks menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin sudah terlihat menggelikan bagi Chanyeol.

Mungkinkah Baekhyun belum pernah mempunyai kekasih? Batin Chanyeol bertanya-tanya ketika melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih polos itu. Tentu saja, Baekhyun bukan wanita yang selama ini kau temui Chanyeol. Baekhyun berbeda, usianya masih 18 tahun. Tak ada waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk memperdulikan laki-laki, karena Baekhyun masih disibukan dengan kegiatan belajarnya, terlebih gadis itu –Baekhyun harus bekerja keras banting tulang demi membiayai sekolahnya sendiri. Chanyeol mendesah panjang, perjalanan hidup Baekhyun terlalu keras untuk ukuran seorang gadis sekolah.

Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mengetahui jika sebenarnya banyak anak sekolah diluar sana yang kehidupannya lebih keras dibanding Baekhyun. Wajar, Chanyeol selama ini hanya belajar dan belajar demi meraih cita-citanya yang tak lain menjadi seorang C.E.O termuda di dunia. Dengan demikian, jangankan untuk memperhatikan kehidupan orang lain, untuk memperhatikan kehidupannya sendiri Chanyeol belum mampu.

Baekhyun masih dalam posisinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu dari pandangan tajam seorang Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh gemas.

Benar, Chanyeol sudah menyerah dengan peperangan antara logika dan batinnya, sehingga dirinya kini sudah tak bisa menahan perasaannya yang begitu hangat ketika melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Chanyeol-ssi!" Bentak Baekhyun tak suka yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hahahahaha!" Kali ini Chanyeol tak kuasa lagi menahan kegeliannya melihat Baekhyun masih malu-malu kucing.

Untuk pertama kalinya –sepanjang pertemuan dirinya dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun baru kali ini mendengar tawa Chanyeol seperti ini. Ternyata bukan hanya parasnya yang tampan, bahkan tawa Chanyeol pun terdengar sangat tampan tatkala menyapa indera pendengaran Baekhyun. Dengan refleks, Baekhyun keluar dari persembunyian lengannya dan beralih menatap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan tawanya sendiri.

"Eoh? Kau tertawa Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Chanyeol yang masih berseri-seri dengan tatapan yang penuh rasa takjub.

"Aku tertawa?" Chanyeol menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan kekehan garing, "Eing, tentu saja tidak." Elak Chanyeol kemudian bersikap seperti biasanya.

Mendengar elakan Chanyeol yang tidak masuk akal, Baekhyun mencibir. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol penuh dengan kejutan. Seusainya tertawa, Chanyeol berjongkok tepat dihadapan Baekhyun, kemudian memperhatikan luka di kaki Baekhyun yang nampaknya sudah cukup parah.

"Chanyeol-ssi! Kau tahu? Wajahmu benar-benar terlihat aneh ketika tertawa! Hahahaha." Seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Chanyeol terlihat berfikir sejenak, "Bukannya seharusnya kau mengatakan jika aku lebih baik tertawa, karena aku beberapa kali lipat lebih tampan ketika tertawa? Seperti di drama-drama." Timpal Chanyeol dengn raut wajah polosnya.

"Apa?!" Baekhyun tertetgun mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang boleh dikatakan terlampau percaya diri, "Kau tampan saat tersenyum?! Permisi C.E.O Park, sepertinya aku harus mengatakan jika kau lebih baik memasang wajah aroganmu seperti biasanya. Jujur, jika kau memperlihatkan tawamu yang tadi pada semua orang, mungkin dunia akan kiamat."

Kali ini, Chanyeol menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun dengan senyuman seadanya, dan kemudian mulai mempersiapkan beberapa peralatan untuk membersihkan serta mengobati luka di kaki Baekhyun.

Mungkinkah Baekhyun sudah keterlaluan dalam berkomentar? Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya gugup. Chanyeol sudah kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang semula. Memangnya tadi Chanyeol bukan Chanyeol? Sama sekali bukan bagi Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun menyebut Chanyeol yang sempat tertawa lepas itu adalah Chanyeol jadi-jadian. Mohom maklum karena daya imajinasi Baekhyun masih tinggi.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau marah?"

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, kemudian menatap Baekhyun kembali. Sungguh, sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin membuat Baekhyun mati sesak nafas atau bagaimana, beberapa kali menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tajam dan entah mengapa terasa berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku? Marah? Ayolah, Baekhyun-ah, perhatikan dulu dirimu, sebelum kau memperhatikan orang lain." Saran Chanyeol lembut dan lekas melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari peralatan untuk membersihkan dan mengobati luka Baekhyun.

DEG.

Entah karena otak Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bekerja dengan normal, atau daya halusinasinya yang tinggi, rasanya perkataan Chanyeol terdengar sangat lembut, bersahabat, dan penuh dengan pengertian. Pukul Baekhyun sekarang juga!

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi membuka suaranya saat membuka sepatu Baekhyun yang tertancap pecahan gelas dengan perlahan, dan kegiatan itu untuk beberapa kali membuat Baekhyun meringis tertahan, "Sepertinya belum membaik." Imbuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertegun dengan perlakuan Chanyeol padanya hari ini. Benar-benar terasa sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Sialnya, perbedaan Chanyeol yang lebih bersahabat membuat jantungnya semakin berdegup dengan liarnya. Jika saja keadaan lebih hening, mungkin Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara degupan jantung Baekhyun yang kencang itu.

"Ah ya, aku baru ingat!" Chanyeol mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa darah di telapak kaki Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan tadi?"

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya, haruskah ia menjawabnya? Tentu saja, "Eum… Semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa keluargaku, aku memiliki phobia pada darah." Cicit Baekhyun ragu.

Chanyeol sekilas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali. Saat Chanyeol menatapnya sekilas, pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Baekhyun yang kala itu tengah memperhatikan rambut berantakan milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut ketika melihat ekspresi kaget Chanyeol yang tidak kentara itu, "Beberapa tahun yang lalu, keluargaku mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang fatal sehingga membuat seluruh anggota keluargaku meninggal dunia saat itu juga."

Chanyeol mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun dengan tangan yang terus mengobati luka Baekhyun telaten. Sedangkan Baekhyun, saat ini fikiran gadis itu berlayar pada kenangan masa lalunya yang kelam, diiringi dengan buliran air mata yang sudah bersiap keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Mungkin kau bertanya, bagaimana bisa aku selamat sedangkan keluargaku semuanya meninggal?" Baekhyun kembali menjelaskan, "Aku juga tak paham. Bagaimana mungkin aku harus bertahan hidup sedangkan tempatku untuk berlindung sudah pergi untuk selama-lamanya."

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya cepat, tak ingin Chanyeol mengetahui jika dirinya menangis pilu dalam bisu. Namun telat, meskipun Chanyeol sibuk mengobati luka Baekhyun, sesekali Chanyeol mencuri pandang. Naluri laki-laki Chanyeol kuat, dengan mendengar suara Baekhyun yang parau saat bercerita, Chanyeol bisa mengetahui jika Baekhyun sedang menahan tangisnya susah payah.

"Untuk beberapa kali, aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang mengapa harus memiliki takdir mengerikan seperti ini. Namun aku sadar, semuanya memang sudah digariskan. Untuk apa aku menangis? Untuk apa aku bersedih? Ketika takdir itu sudah tak mungkin untuk aku ubah. Pedomanku saat ini, berusaha untuk membuktikan jika aku bukanlah gadis lemah yang akan selalu merengek meminta kemudahan…" Tutup Baekhyun sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, berusaha meredam isak tangisnya yang mungkin akan meledak kapan saja.

Chanyeol sudah selesai memperban luka Baekhyun sedari tadi. Akan tetapi, dirinya bingung harus melakukan apa lagi setelah itu. Melihat Baekhyun yang bercerita dengan susah payah, tentu saja bukan hal yang tepat untuk Chanyeol lakukan. Dengan demikian, Chanyeol hanya bisa menunduk dalam diam, menyimak betapa beratnya tantangan hidup Baekhyun. Tapi kali ini, Chanyeol bisa mendengar jika Baekhyun sudah terisak walaupun sangat pelan.

GREP.

Katakanlah Chanyeol gila, sebab dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Baekhyun posesif. Entah mengapa, rasanya batin Chanyeol juga terasa berdenyut sakit tatkala mendengar isakan tangis dari seorang Baekhyun –gadis yang selama ini selalu ceria dimanapun dia berada. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun, berusaha menyebarkan kehangatan.

Baekhyun sadar jika dirinya kini tengah dipeluk oleh Chanyeol, tapi dirinya tak berniat untuk melepaskannya. Baekhyun merasa pelukan Chanyeol sangat hangat, serta memberikan ketenangan tersendiri. Yoora, sepertinya impianmu telah menjadi kenyataan. Membuat Chanyeol berubah dengan drastis dengan kehadiran seorang Baekhyun.

Alih-alih lebih tenang, Baekhyun justru semakin leluasa untuk menangis di daam pelukan hangat Chanyeol. Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika Baekhyun mengharapkan alasan yang tidak masuk akal karena pelukan ini, Baekhyun harap demikian.

~Differ Girl~

Mentari mulai beranjak menuju ufuk barat, bersiap diri untuk beristirahat. Hembusan angin terasa sangat tenang menyapa pundak, mengisyaratkan jika hal-hal kecil yang berada di sekitar kita selalu bisa membuat kita lebih kuat untuk menjalani setiap rintangan.

Ranting-ranting pohon menari, memberikan salam perpisahan bagi orang-orang yang bersiap untuk pulang dari lelahnya pekerjaan. Sungguh pemandangan yang begitu indah.

Berbeda dengan keadaan yang mulai tenang, Sehun justru terlihat sangat tegang memperhatikan layar ponselnya dengan tubuh yang bersender pada kaca dekat pintu masuk. Betul, Sehun belum pulang dari kafe karena jam kerjanya masih cukup panjang.

Sehun sudah beberapa kali menelpon Baekhyun. Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Baekhyun setelah dirinya melihat foto Chanyeol membopong sahabatnya –Baekhyun, Sehun tidak bisa lagi menghubungi Baekhyun.

Bukan karena apa-apa, Sehun hanya khawatir dengan kondisi Baekhyun, sebab dalam foto itu terlihat Baekhyun dibopong dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Ayolah, apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan sebenarnya saat ini? Sehingga gadis itu –Baekhyun tidak menjawab panggilannya berkali-kali.

Sayangnya, Baekhyun sepertinya tidak menyadari jika ponselnya tertinggal di mobil Chanyeol. Dengan demikian jangankan untuk menyadari Sehun menelponnya, untuk sekedar mengetahuinya saja Baekhyun tidak.

Persetan dengan manager kafenya yang memecat Baekhyun tanpa difikirkan matang-matang. Rasanya Sehun ingin membakar wajah pria itu, jika saja Sehun tidak sadar jika selama ini manager kafe selalu meng-anak emaskan dirinya serta Baekhyun. Begitu salah, begini pun salah, Sehun kesal sendiri.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Sehun, ternyata Luhan juga terlihat masih menekuk wajahnya. Semenjak Kyungsoo melemparkan ponselnya begitu saja, Luhan memutuskan untuk menyendiri sejenak. Bukan benci dengan sikap Kyungsoo, hanya saja Luhan ingin menjernihkan fikirannya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ketika Sehun tengah berjalan menuju tempat kasir, pandangannya berjumpa dengan pandangan mata Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan saling memperhatikan satu sama lain, sebelum sang gadis –Luhan memutuskannya begitu saja dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Setelah itu, Sehun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat kasir.

Menyadari jika Sehun sudah pergi, Luhan bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian beranjak dari mejanya menuju tempat kasir. Sial, ternyata Sehunlah yang tengah mengambil alih tempat kasir itu. Ya, Luhan saat ini berusaha untuk menghindari Sehun, namun ternyata takdir tak menyetujui niatnya.

Dengan ragu Luhan berjalan menuju tempat kasir, "Berapa yang harus aku bayar?"

Untuk beberapa detik Sehun bisa menangkap gelagat Luhan yang seolah sedang menghindarinya. Namun Sehun memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing, dan segera melihat bil pesanan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Semuanya berjumlah $25." Sebut Sehun sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya lagi pada wajah Luhan yang sembab, mungkinkah gadis itu menangis.

"Ini." Luhan segera menyodorkan uangnya dan berusaha secepat mungkin meninggalkan tempat kasir itu.

"Eum.. Luhan-ah," Panggil Sehun ragu, akan tetapi berhasil membuat Luhan menghentikan niatnya untuk pergi, "Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf atas segala perlakuan ku tadi. Jujur saja aku termasuk orang pemarah. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf atas perkataan kasar ku tadi."

Luhan menolehkan pandangannya pada Sehun, kemudian tersenyum kecut, "Eum. Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak berkata kasar pada gadis lainnya lagi setelah ini." Pamit Luhan.

"Luhan-ah," Cegat Sehun sekali lagi, dan masih membuat Luhan membalikan tubuhnya, "Besok… Kau ada waktu?"

Luhan menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya, Sehun terkekeh garing.

"Bukan maksud apa-apa, aku hanya saja ingin mentraktir mu makanan, atau paling tidak minuman mungkin? Aku hanya masih merasa berdosa dengan mu."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kau bisa menunggu ku disini saja, besok jika aku tidak berhalangan aku akan datang lagi kemari." Pamit Luhan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Kafe dengan suasana hati yang semakin sulit untuk dipahami.

~Differ Girl~

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol berenang dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Bosan, itulah alasan mengapa Baekhyun bergerak gelisah sedari tadi. Ayolah, bahkan Chanyeol sudah berenang hingga dua jam lamanya, tapi mengapa pemuda itu –Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan kegiatan berenangnya. Akibatnya, Baekhyun yang bingung harus melakukan apa berhasil dibuat kesal menunggu.

Karena terpaku memperhatikan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba terlintas lagi kenangan dua jam yang lalu, yang tak lain saat dimana Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Ketika memorinya kembali mengulang kenangan tersebut, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

Terbesit sebuah pertanyaan di benak Baekhyun, mengapa dirinya sama sekali tidak merasa canggung dengan Chanyeol? Apa yang salah dengan jantungnya? Mungkinkah karena pelukan Chanyeol terlalu nyaman baginya? Atau ada penyebab lainnya?

Baekhyun menjerit dalam hati, mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya terus memikirkan betapa hangatnya pelukan Chanyeol tadi. Jika saja hati bisa berkata, mungkin Chanyeol sudah bisa mendengar apa yang sedang hati Baekhyun bicarakan. Baekhyun sungguh malu!

"Cha- Chanyeol-ssi!" Panggil Baekhyun gugup, dengan harapan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mendengar suaranya yang terbata-bata seperti itu.

Sayangnya, ternyata Chanyeol mendengar panggilan dari Baekhyun. Dengan demikian, dengan cepat Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan renangnya kemudian menatap Baekhyun di tengah-tengah air kolam.

"Bukankah kau sudah berenang dua jam lamanya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum membenarkan. Tanpa Baekhyun jelaskan, Chanyeol mengerti mengapa Baekhyun bertanya hal itu. Kemungkinan gadis manis itu –Baekhyun sudah terlalu bosan untuk menunggu.

Entah apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan, dirinya berenang menepi. Mata Baekhyun terus mengikuti setiap pergerakan Chanyeol. Terpana dengan keindahan dari seorang Chanyeol. Entah itu rupa wajahnya, ataupun setiap bagian dari tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin beristirahat, Chanyeol-ssi?" Baekhyun menatap bingung Chanyeol, ketika pemuda itu –Chanyeol memasang tatapan yang sulit diartikan di tepi kolam renang.

"Ehey…" Chanyeol mengejek kebodohan Baekhyun, "Terus jika aku ingin beristirahat apa yang akan kau lakukan eum? Mungkinkah kau berkenan hati untuk menjadi pembantu ku?"

Baekhyun mendelik mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, "Aku hanya bertanya! Jangan salah sangka dengan ku!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, sebelum melanjutan kegiatannya –yang tak lain memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama.

Chanyeol memperhatikannya? Baekhyun berhasil dibuat salah tingkah dengan kelakuan pemuda tersebut. Ayolah, bisakah Baekhyun menyebut dirinya sebagai orang yang paling beruntung? Pasalnya Baekhyun bisa dengan leluasa melihat seorang Chanyeol, yang reputasinya hampir mirip dengan artis internasional.

"Kemarilah." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan lengan yang terlambai ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, bingung, "Kau memanggil ku?!"

"Cepatlah." Chanyeol mulai tak sabaran dengan respon Baekhyun yang ternyata kurang cepat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kemarilah, atau aku akan memaksa mu."

Dengan bibir yang sibuk menggerutu, Baekhyun akhirnya menuruti permintaan Chanyeol. Kaki-kaki mungilnya melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa, takut jika amarah Chanyeol meledak tepat sebelum dirinya sampai ke tepi kolam renang.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Tuan muda Park?" Kesal Baekhyun sembari berjongkok dihadapan Chanyeol, tak menyadari jika pemuda itu –Chanyeol menyeringai penuh tanda.

"Kau ingin belajar berenang?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol kali ini membuat Baekhyun membatu, mengapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengajaknya berenang bersama?

"Eh? Eoh?" Baekhyun gugup, berusaha mencari alasan agar dirinya tidak perlu berenang, "Maaf-"

"Kau belum menceritakan tentang ketakutan mu pada kolam renang, tapi… Apapun alasan itu, aku tidak mau kau terus terbelenggu dalam kenangan yang kelam. Masa lalu adalah masa lalu, masa kini adalah masa kini, dan masa depan adalah masa depan," Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar tak seperti biasanya, "Seandainya kau terus berdiam diri dengan sejuta kenangan di batin mu, aku fikir mustahil bagi mu untuk berubah."

Baekhyun terdiam, menyimak apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol jelaskan.

"Maksud ku… Kau harus berubah menjadi pribadi yang baik, dan lekas tinggalkan kenangan itu. Aku khawatir," Chanyeol berdehem singkat, berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup tak karuan, "Kau tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan perubahan-perubahan lainnya di dunia ini."

"Pada intinya, kau ingin aku berusaha untuk belajar berenang?" Cicit Baekhyun ragu, yang kemudian ditanggapi anggukan dari Chanyeol.

Sejenak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam, hanyut dengan fikirannya masing-masing. Entah apa yang Chanyeol fikirkan, sedangkan yang tengah Baekhyun fikirkan adalah bagaimana jika dirinya tidak bisa berenang? Ada Chanyeol disisinya, Bakehyun tahu. Namun, bagaimana jika dirinya berada jauh dari Chanyeol, bukankah hal itu sangat mengerikan? Tentu saja.

"Eum…" Baekhyun meragu, "Permisi Chanyeol-ssi…"

"Kemarilah…" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya.

"Bukan… Maksud ku, lebih baik kau saja yang berenang. Karena kau tahu? Aku tidak membawa baju renang, ataupun kaos ganti." Elak Baekhyun gugup.

"Aku mempunyai beberapa baju yang disimpan disini, jadi… Kemarilah." Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba, membuat gadis remaja itu –Baekhyun terpekik kaget.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu saat masuk ke dalam air kolam ini." Bisik Chanyeol sensual, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri secara spontan sekaligus rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

"Baiklah, ku kira ajalku akan segera datang menjemput." Keluh Baekhyun dengan kaki-kaki yang mulai masuk ke dalam air kolam renang.

Chanyeol tersenyum, akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil mengalahkan ketakutan dalam hatinya. Secara perlahan, Baekhyun semakin mempererat pegangannya pada lengan Chanyeol. Semakin tubuhnya masuk, semakin bergetar takut pula tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati menenangkan ketakutan Baekhyun, tatkala dirinya merasakan betapa bergetarnya tubuh gadis itu –Baekhyun.

~Differ Girl~

Yoora masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan raut wajah yang lelah. Setelah selesai dari tugasnya –yakni meneliti foto Chanyeol, Yoora berniat untuk merehatkan dirinya sejenak. Setelah melihat ranjangnya, Yoora segera menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja.

Mata cantik Yoora sibuk memperhatikan langit-langit atap kamarnya, begitu menenangkan. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, jika Yoora terlalu lelah dia akan melakukan kegiatan tersebut. Dan dalam kurun waktu yang cukup singkat, Yoora akan terlelap tidur begitu saja.

Belum sempat Yoora tertidur, tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya sebuah nama –yakni Baekhyun. Teringat jika dirinya belum sempat saling bertukar kabar dengan Baekhyun, Yoora segera meraih ponselnya dan langsung menghubungi Baekhyun.

Lama terdengar nada tersambung, akan tetapi panggilan tak kunjung di jawab. Yoora berpendapat, mungkinkah Baekhyun sedang sibuk bekerja? Mungkin iya.

Merasa bukan waktu yang tepat, Yoora memutuskan untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat.

To : Baekhyunnie Yang Tercintaaaaaaaa dan Termanisssssssssss

Hyunnie-yah, hubungi aku secepatnya eum? Aku menunggu muuuuuuu~~~~~

Setelah pesan terkirim, Yoora kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, dan kemudian menutup matanya –mulai menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

~Differ Girl~

"Hahahahahahaha! Ternyata kau payah dalam banyak hal!" Pekik Chanyeol geli, ketika melihat wajah ketakutan Baekhyun saat menyadari jika kakinya tidak sampai menginjak dasar kolam renang.

"Chanyeol-ssi, aku benar-benar bisa kehabisan nafas jika kau terus banyak bergerak!" Rutuk Baekhyun sesopan mungkin, walaupun amarahnya tak lagi mudah untuk ditahan.

"Baiklah…" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baru beberapa detik tenang, Baekhyun kembali bertingkah karena air kolam renang lagi-lagi masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Perlu diketahui, posisi Baekhyun saat ini tengah bergenggaman tangan dengan Chanyeol, dan ada jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Tenanglah, Baekhyun-ah…" Chanyeol mencoba meredakan kepanikan Baekhyun yang semakin menjadi.

Sepertinya Chanyeol kali ini gagal membuat Baekhyun lebih tenang, sebab Baekhyun masih bergerak tak karuan.

"Chanyeol-ssi! Bany-ak air masuk k-edalam m-u-lutku!" Ujar Baekhyun keras terbata-bata.

Karena Baekhyun tak lagi bisa menenangkan dirinya, alhasil pegangan tangannya pada Chanyeol terpisah begitu saja. Kepanikan Baekhyun menjadi saat melihat Chanyeol yang semakin jauh darinya. Tapi sebenarnya bukan Chanyeol yang menjauh, melainkan Baekhyun lah yang beringsut mundur.

"Chan- Chan eungh!" Jerit Baekhyun yang tak lagi bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Ternyata bukan hanya Baekhyun yang panik saat ini, Chanyeol juga sepertinya mulai menjadi panik.

Tenggelam, begitulah akhir dari kegiatan Baekhyun di dalam air kolam renang tersebut. Bak seseorang yang bunuh diri, Baekhyun begitu tenang ketika menyusuri dinginnya air kolam. Samar-samar terlihat Chanyeol dengan wajah paniknya menyelam untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

" _Eomma, Appa, Oppa, aku merindukan kalian_ …" Batin Baekhyun bernarasi, dengan keadaan mata tertuju pada Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat.

" _Seandainya aku pantas, aku ingin berkelana_ …." Kali ini giliran batin Chanyeol yang bernarasi, " _Di dalam… Hati mu. Serta menjadi penjaga dalam setiap rintangan hidupmu_ …" Chanyeol berhasil meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya, " _Baekhyun-ah_ …" Sebut Chanyeol sebagai penutup.

CUP.

Chanyeol benar-benar berubah! Chanyeol sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun! Dengan alasan yang kuat, Chanyeol memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada Baekhyun, sekaligus merenggut ciuman pertama Baekhyun. Rasanya hati Chanyeol menghangat ketika mengulum bibir Baekhyun, kemudian memberikan nafas buatan untuk sang gadis.

Baekhyun masih sadar! Bahkan sangat sadar ketika dirinya saat ini sedang dicium oleh Chanyeol! Atau mungkinkah dirinya terlalu berharap? Bagaimana jika seandainya Chanyeol hanya berniat untuk memberikan dirinya nafas buatan? Lantas, mimpikah ini? Batin Baekhyun penuh dengan pertanyaan disamping hatinya yang juga menghangat.

" _Sepertinya aku sudah mencintai mu, Baekhyun-ah_ …."

*SBC*

Ommo! Apakah ini adegan kiss pertama di FF ini? '-'  
Sepertinya demikian kkkk~  
Ohya, apa kalian tidak punya pertanyaan ya untuk aku jawab?  
Padahal FF ini hampir selesai lohhh~~~~

Btw, I'm so sorry, bcs aku telat mengupdate chapter kali ini dikarenakan alasan pribadi :D

At last CU Next Time! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Differ Girl

Author : Kim Myeonhan  
Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, GS  
Rated : T  
Cast :

Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Yoora  
And the others.

-

Annyeong haseyo^.^  
Perkenalkan nama pena saya Kim Myeonhan^0^  
Salam kenal semuanya, terutama untuk BaekYeol Shipper, dan juga EXO-L^.^  
Saya masih pemula dalam dunia FanFiction, maka dari itu, saya membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran dari readers^.^  
Selain bisa menambah pengetahuan saya, kritik dan saran dari readers berguna untuk membuat saya semakin semangat bergabung di dunia yang cukup tabu bagi saya^.^V  
Dan sebagai informasi, ini adalah FF pertama saya loh –Disini^.^  
Kepanjangan kali, ya? Kalo gitu saya permisi…  
Selamat membaca, All^.^

.oOo.

Summary :

Park Chanyeol, seorang C.E.O muda yang sukses dari perusahaan musik paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, bahkan keluar ASIA. Tak hanya di anugerahi keterampilan dalam berbisnis, Chanyeol juga di anugerahi fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Namun memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, membuat Chanyeol membenci wanita? Terkecuali ibunya. (BaekYeol Area) GS 2017

Don't Copy

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korean.

Hari semakin senja, beberapa menit lagi tiba waktunya bagi sang rembulan untuk bertugas. Menawarkan betapa indahnya malam pada semua penghuni dunia. Lewat hembusan angin yang begitu tenang, terasalah kehangatan yang berbaur harmonis dengan hawa dingin.

Baekhyun terdiam dalam tenggelamnya, menikmati pelukan mematikan dari air kolam renang. Samar-samar, Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol tengah berenang dengan panik ke arahnya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, batin Baekhyun tiba-tiba merindu pada sosok keluarganya yang kini sudah berpulang pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Mungkinkah tiba baginya untuk pulang juga? Baekhyun menebak-nebak.

Chanyeol semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga pada akhirnya lengan kekarnya mampu meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan lekas menariknya agar lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya. Untuk beberapa detik, pandangan mata Chanyeol berjumpa dengan tatapan sayu Baekhyun. Chanyeol sadar, jika jantungnya kini sudah berdegup begitu kencang, seolah tak tahan untuk segera melompat keluar rongga dadanya.

Mulai saat ini, Chanyeol akan mengakui perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak akan pernah sudi untuk membiarkan gadis cantik itu –Baekhyun menjauh darinya. Satu hal yang pernah Chanyeol dengar dari Tun Besar Park –yang tak lain Ayahnya sendiri, sebuah hubungan antara pria dan wanita tidak akan pernah menemukan titik terang, jika salah satu dari mereka tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dan mungkinkah tiba saatnya bagi Chanyeol untuk membiarkan Baekhyun mengisi relung hatinya? Kemudian segera mengetuk hati gadis itu –Baekhyun agar bersedia mengahangatkan perasaannya?

CUP.

Chanyeol memberikan ciuman pertamanya, sekaligus merenggut ciuman pertama Baekhyun di tengah-tengah dinginnya air kolam renang. Chanyeol bertekad, mulai detik ini dirinya tak akan pernah melepaskan Baekhyun lagi. Sudah cukup peperangan antara hatinya dan juga logikanya, Chanyeol akui memang dirinya sudah jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun.

Setelah memberikan nafas buatannya, Chanyeol menarik kepalanya. Saat itu juga tatapan matanya kembali berjumpa dengan tatapan mata penuh kaget dari Baekhyun, sebelum Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dan bersiap diri untuk berenang menuju tepi kolam renang bersama dengan Baekhyun dipelukannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi seorang Chanyeol untuk berenang menuju tepi kolam renang. Sesampainya di tepi kolam renang, Chanyeol lekas membantu Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kolam renang dan disusul dengan dirinya.

Baekhyun terpaku, kerja otaknya tak lagi normal sebagai akibat dari ciuman tiba-tiba yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya. Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan? Dirinya tak tahu. Mungkinkah Baekhyun harus memberanikan diri mempertanyakan apa maksud Chanyeol tadi, ataukah berpura-pura jika kejadian itu hanya mimpi belaka? Ayolah Baekhyun sangat kebingungan.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah Baekhyun, sejenak dia mengusak rambutnya agar tidak terlalu basah. Merasa diperhatikan, Chanyeol akhirnya menolehkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan kembali tersenyum hangat. Sayangnya, hal itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun semakin kebingungan.

Untuk beberapa detik, Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama, dan sukses membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah dengan pipi yang merona hebat. Oh satu hal yang lagi-lagi Chanyeol ketahui, jika ternyata gadis yang polos lebih menarik dibanding dengan gadis yang berpengalaman dalam banyak hal.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menetralkan perasaannya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya dengan paha Baekhyun yang menjadi bantalan pemuda tinggi itu –Chanyeol. Mendapat perlakuan yang tiba-tiba ini tentu saja membuat Baekhyun gelagapan. Kerja otaknya pun semakin keras, memaksa Baekhyun untuk tidak terlalu terbawa perasaan dengan apa dimaksud dengan Chanyeol, karena bisa saja pemuda itu –Chanyeol hanya mempermainkan kepolosannya.

"Mulai hari ini, mulai detik ini, mulai saat ini… Kau adalah kekasih ku, paham?" Ujar Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi, menimbulkan detakan jantung Baekhyun semakin cepat.

"Ap- apa –yang kau- kau maksud?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, kurang paham dengan apa yang Chanyeol utarakan.

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun, benar-benar sangat cantik dan manis bak malaikat. Sepertinya Chanyeol belum puas menggoda Baekhyun, karena kali ini jemari Chanyeol sedang mengusap-ngusap bibir tipis Baekhyun. Tak memperdulikan jika wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah padam –tanda malu.

"Tadi… Adalah ciuman pertama ku, khusus untuk mu, Baekhyun-ah. Tak hanya itu, aku harap kau bisa menjadikan ciuman ku tadi sebagai ungkapan perasaan ku untuk mu. Dan aku tak ingin mendengar penolakan dari mu, melainkan sebuah pernyataan jika kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan ku." Terang Chanyeol panjang lebar diselingi senyuman tampannya yang teramat mahal.

Tangan Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang masih mengusap bibir tipisnya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasa khawatir dengan perlakuan Baekhyun saat ini, mungkinkah dirinya akan disumpah serapahi ataukah ditolak mentah-mentah. Ayolah Baekhyun, jantung Chanyeol mulai berdebar khawatir karena perlakuan mu terhadapnya saat ini. Segera beri penjelasan!

"Cha- Chanyeol-ssi," Panggil Baekhyun lirih, dan semakin membuat Chanyeol cemas menanti jawaban, "Eum, sepertinya kau harus tahu ini," Baekhyun perlahan menurunkan tangan Chanyeol, "Eum…"

Chanyeol melemah. Ya, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak seperti gadis yang lainnya. Gadis yang akan mengejarnya penuh dengan hawa nafsu, Baekhyun benar-benar berbeda. Gadis cantik itu –Baekhyun justru melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya dari Chanyeol, seolah seorang Chanyeol adalah virus mematikan baginya.

Apapun jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan terima. Karena pasti ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri, mencium Baekhyun sebelum mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Itu juga ciuman pertama ku, aishhh!" Pekik Baekhyun, membuat jantung Chanyeol nyaris saja meloncat keluar rongga dadanya.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya penuh tanya, apa maksudnya Baekhyun?, "Maksud mu?"

Baekhyun spontan menjitak kening Chanyeol, akan tetapi lembut, "Kau tahu? Ciuman pertama bagi seorang gadis sangat berharga! Dengan demikian, nyatakan dulu cinta mu sebelum kau mencium ku!"

Chanyeol tertawa penuh rasa tak percaya, "Yak! Kau fikir ciuman pertama hanya berarti bagi seorang gadis saja? Tidak! Bagi seorang pemuda juga ciuman pertama sangat berkesan!"

Baekhyun menggerutu dalam diam, sibuk menyumpahi sikap Chanyeol yang kurang sopan –baginya. Ayolah, bahkan Chanyeol saja tidak mengetahui jika jantung Baekhyun tadi nyaris meledak saking gugupnya menghadapi ciuman hangat dari Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah," Panggil Chanyeol bersahabat, dan kemudian ditanggapi ramah oleh Baekhyun, "Kau tahu? Aku sangat gugup tadi, bahkan jantung ku berdegup tak terkendali. Tak ada alasan bagi mu untuk menyumpahi ku, karena aku sangat jujur pada perasaan ku saat ini." Jelas Chanyeol dengan tangan yang sibuk memainkan tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya sikap mu tidak menjelaskan itu semua." Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Ehey," Chanyeol berdecak kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun, "Ayolah! Kau bisa merasakannya, kemarilah!"

"Aku juga mempunyai jantung! Tidak perlu aku merasakan jantung mu segala! Dasar telinga lebar!"

"Apa kau bilang Baekhyun-ah!"

"Ahahahahahaha!"

~Differ Girl~

"Bagaimana dengan kaki mu, Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir ketika melihat Baekhyun berjalan terpincang-pincang.

Baekhyun melihat kakinya sendiri, kemudian tersenyum, "Mungkin lebih baik." Jawab Baekhyun pasti, namun tak berhasil membuat hati Chanyeol tenang.

Tak mau melihat kekasihnya tersiksa dengan rasa sakit, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk merangkul Baekhyun hangat. Mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk menopangkan sebagian tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. Merasa Baekhyun dengan senang hati berpegangan padanya, Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun merasa tak tenang hati. Mengapa? Karena saat ini dirinya berjalan dengan keadaan sangat intim dengan Chanyeol, membuat kemungkinan jika fangirl Chanyeol marah bertambah besar, terlebih Baekhyun sudah menyumpahi Chanyeol tadi.

Mata bulan sabit Baekhyun menoleh kesana-kemari penuh waspada. Sedangkan Chanyeol harus menahan rasa gelinya melihat Baekhyun bertingkah penuh ketakutan ketika bersama dirinya. Sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih dulu darinya, Chanyeol mempererat rangkulannya pada bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, meminta penjelasan mengapa Chanyeol mempererat rangkulannya pada bahunya. Namun alih-alih dijawab, Chanyeol justru menggidikan bahu tanda tidak peduli sebelum memutuskan untuk segera berjalan lebih cepat. Meskipun Chanyeol yakin dirinya bisa mengatasi berita-berita yang terbesar kelak di dunia maya, saat ini Chanyeol terlalu lelah dan bosan untuk mengurusi hal-hal itu setiap harinya.

"Masuklah." Titah Chanyeol sedikit memaksa setelah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun, "Tak ada bantahan, sayang ku…" Tekan Chanyeol tatkala menyadari jika Baekhyun mendelik tak suka padanya.

Baekhyun benar-benar beruntung! Sebab setelah dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol, saat itu juga wartawan dan _fangirl_ berlarian ke arah Chanyeol. Sejenak Baekhyun kaget dengan perlakuan penggemar serta wartawan tersebut, sebelum beralih khawatir pada keadaan Chanyeol diluar sana yang mungkin saja bisa mendapatkan serangan fisik.

"Yeollie-yah! Cepat masuk!" Pekik Baekhyun heboh di dalam mobil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengarnya, namun tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Alih-alih segera masuk ke dalam mobil, Chanyeol justru tersenyum senang ke arah Baekhyun. Baiklah, Chanyeol sudah menjadi orang gila.

Menyadari jika wartawan dan fangirl sudah dekat dengan mobil Chanyeol, Baekhyun mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima konsekuensi yang akan terjadi esok hari. Terserah dirinya akan dibenci banyak penggemar Chanyeol, ataupun menjadi sorotan dunia yang baru, yang terpenting bagi Baekhyun saat ini adalah berusaha sekeras mungkin menjaga Chanyeol agar terus berada di dekapannya. Ya, Baekhyun jatuh cinta juga pada Chanyeol. Ah benar-benar manis.

"Sebelumnya, aku tidak mengizinkan kalian untuk mendekati ku, mobil ku, ataupun dia," Tunjuk Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang duduk gugup di atas mobil, "Sebelum kalian mendengar penjelasan ku," Ujar Chanyeol tegas, "Jika kalian melanggarnya, akan aku pastikan kalian semua dipecat dari perusahaan kalian masing-masing. Dan untuk kalian para gadis yang cantik," Baekhyun mendelik ketika sayup-sayup mendengar Chanyeol memuji _fangirl_ nya sendiri.

"Wajar Baekhyunnie, seorang idola sangat wajar memuji penggemarnya! Wajar, Baekhyunnie, tapi kenapa aku tidak suka ya mendengarnya?!" Baekhyun bermonolog dengan kedua matanya yang menatap punggung bidang Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menemui kalian lagi setelah ini, jika kalian berani menggunakan fisik dalam menyelesaikan rasa cemburu kalian." Chanyeol menatap tajam penggemarnya, "Tanyakan yang perlu dipertanyakan saja." Imbuhnya.

"Siapa gadis itu Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanya seorang wartawan.

"Jangan berani-berani kalian menyalakan kamera diam-diam!" Tegas Chanyeol sekali lagi tatkala indera penglihatannya menyadari pergerakan seorang kameramen yang seolah tengah berusaha mengambil gambar Baekhyun sebanyak mungkin.

"Apakah kalian memiliki hubungan yang spesial?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau berpura-pura membenci perempuan?"

"Oppa kami tidak rela!" Rengek para penggemar bersamaan.

"Dengarkan aku, jangan menyela saat aku menjelaskan!" Seru Chanyeol tegas, membuat semua orang bungkam seketika –termasuk Baekhyun, "Gadis yang bersama ku itu adalah gadis ku, kalian paham apa maksud ku? Aku tidak berpura-pura membenci perempuan, tapi pada faktanya aku memang sempat membenci perempuan terkecuali ibu ku, adik ku, serta gadis ku. Aku bukan orang yang suka tebar pesona, maka dari itu buang jauh-jauh pendapat kalian tentang ku jika kalian sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang ku."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas dan tersenyum, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada sekumpulan wartawan dan penggemarnya itu, "Jika kalian mengaku sebagai penggemar ku, atau orang-orang yang akan selalu mendukung ku, bukankah kalian seharusnya terus mendukung dalam setiap keputusan ku, terlebih jika keputusan ku itu adalah keputusan yang sangat baik bagi ku." Tegas Chanyeol pada semua orang kemudian segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan lekas melajukan mobilnya.

Seketika itulah lampu flash dari kamera milik kameramen menyala, tanda jika para wartawan sudah mengambil beberapa foto untuk diabadikan dan juga sebagai bukti untuk berita mereka esok hari, ataupun nanti malam.

Sedangkan para penggemar Chanyeol hanya bisa merahup nafasnya masing-masing, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol, jika kita adalah seorang penggemar, seharusnya kita selalu mendukung apapun keputusan sang Idola, terlebih jika keputusan itu sangat baik bagi kehidupan sang idola.

~Differ Girl~

Beralih pada Yoora yang kini tengah menatap layar laptopnya dengan serius. Mengapa serius? Karena Yoora saat ini sedang ber _video call_ -an bersama member SUAN –yang tak lain Suho, Kai, dan Chen. Baik Yoora, Suho, Kai, maupun Chen hanyut dalam fikirannya masing-masing, ditandai dengan raut wajah mereka yang serius.

"Aish! Oppa!" Jerit Yoora nyaris gila karena memikirkan siapa gadis yang di dalam foto dibopong oleh Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kau mengagetkan ku, Yoora-yah!" Kai mengelus dadanya, mencoba sabar dengan perilaku Yoora.

"Mungkinkah itu Baekhyun?" Tebak Suho yang berhasil membuat Yoora, Kai, serta Chen diam dengan mata yang sama-sama terbelalak.

"Mungkinkah gadis mungil itu?" Timpal Chen tidak percaya dengan tebakan Suho.

"Aku hanya menebaknya, jadi jangan balik bertanya padaku." Tegas Suho.

"Aku juga hanya bertanya, Suho Hyung!"

Kai memijat pelipisnya pelan, bukannya saling bekerja sama untuk memecahkan masalah foto Chanyeol, Suho dan Chen justru membuat Kai darah tinggi dengan perdebatan kecil diantara mereka berdua. Sedangkan Yoora, gadis itu –Yoora sedang memikirkan kemungkinan dari tebakan Suho.

"Oppa," Panggil Yoora lembut, membuat Suho, Kai, serta Chen kembali berfokus padanya, "Menurut ku, gadis itu memang Baekhyun." Ujarnya mantap.

"Tiba-tiba?" Kali ini giliran Kai yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Yoora, "Kau mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk pendapat mu itu sehingga terdengar sangat meyakinkan?"

"Sepertinya begitu," Yoora merahup nafasnya dalam-dalam, bersiap untuk mengemukakan kebenaran dalam dugaan Suho itu, "Pertama, saat aku melihat foto tersebut, tempat dalam foto itu rasanya tidak asing bagi ku. Setelah aku fikir kembali, ternyata benar, tempat dalam foto tersebut adalah area parkir di tempat Baekhyun bekerja di liburan musim semi kali ini."

Suho, Kai, dan Chen mendengarkan dengan seksama. Memang, Yoora cerdik dalam berbagai hal, sehingga gadis itu –Yoora dengan mudahnya menemukan sebuah tanda hijau dalam suatu masalah.

"Yang kedua, hari ini Baekhyun tidak menjawab panggilan ku, begitupula dengan Chanyeollie Oppa. Kenapa aku merasa ada hal baik yang terjadi saat ini, ya?" Tanya Yoora pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan yang ketiga, aku yakin banyak foto Chanyeol tengah membopong gadis itu yang lebih jelas daripada ini. Daripada kita berspekulasi, lebih baik kita segera membuka situs yang terpercaya untuk mencari foto wajah gadis itu, bagaimana?" Usul Suho.

"Seharusnya kau mengusulkan pendapat itu daritadi, Suho Hyung…." Geram Kai sembari membuka ponselnya, bersiap diri untuk menjelajah mesin pencari demi menemukan identitas tentang gadis yang dibopong Chanyeol tadi pagi menjelang siang.

"BAEKHYUNNIEEEEEEE! SELAMAT KAU BERHASILLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Yoora berjingkrak bahagia sesaat setelah dirinya berhasil menemukan sebuah foto yang menampakan wajah gadis yang dibopong Chanyeol –Baekhyun dengan jelas.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Kai, Suho, serta Chen mengeskpresikan kebahagiaan mereka saat menyadari jika Chanyeol telah berubah dengan berdecak kagum. Setelah ini, Kai, Suho, serta Chen tinggal menunggu konfirmasi dari pihak yang bersangkutan.

"Eomma! Appaaaaa! Itu adalah Baekhyunnnnieeeeeee!"

~Differ Girl~

Hari telah malam, bersamaan dengan sinar rembulan yang temaram menerangi kegelapan. Akan tetapi, malam hari bukanlah halangan bagi sebagian orang di kota Seoul untuk tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu gerbang. Chanyeol sejenak memperhatikan tempat Baekhyun berehat diri, dan tatapannya terhenti pada sosok Sehun yang ternyata sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu gerbang rumah Baekhyun. Sepertinya, pemuda itu –Sehun tengah menunggu kepulangan dari sahabatnya atau mungkin lebih dari sekedar sahabat –Baekhyun.

Tak hanya Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Sehun di depan pintu gerbang kost-an Baekhyun, ternyata sang pemilik pun –Baekhyun nampak tak kalah terkejut. Apa yang salah dengan Sehun hari ini, sehingga pemuda tampan itu –Sehun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kost-annya tak seperti biasanya.

"Eum, Yeollie- Chanyeol-ah, sebaiknya kau segera pulang, hari semakin larut malam. Dan jangan lupa, kau harus makan yang banyak, karena kau tadi terlalu lama berenang. Aku pulang." Pamit Baekhyun tergesa-gesa, tak menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Chanyeol ketika menatapnya tadi.

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Baekhyun sudah turun dari mobilnya dengan gesit. Oh sepertinya perilaku Baekhyun semakin membuat raut wajah Chanyeol masam.

Seolah ingin memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Chanyeol belum berniat untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Sehun. Jujur saja, sebagai seorang pria, Chanyeol bisa melihat tatapan Sehun sangat ganas ketika melihat Baekhyun. Jadi jangan salahkan Chanyeol jika dirinya mulai beranggapan bila Sehun memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman pada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya hingga kau sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan ku?" Tanya Sehun ketus dengan kedua mata yang tertuju tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Ah…" Desah Baekhyun gelisah saat menyadari tatapan Sehun pada Chanyeol, dan perilaku Chanyeol pada Sehun, "Ayolah, aku hanya mencari udara segar dengannya, jangan terlalu memikirkan keadaan ku, eum?"

Sehun mendelik, apa yang Baekhyun katakan? Jangan terlalu memikirkan keadaannya? Sehun berkacak pinggang, Baekhyun sudah berubah. Jika dulu Baekhyun sangat ingin Sehun terus berada disisinya, sekarang justru Baekhyun gelisah dengan kehadiran Sehun.

"Ap- apa kau bilang? Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan mu?" Sehun berdecih, membuat Baekhyun bergetar –sebagai akibat dari perlakuan Sehun yang tak seperti biasanya itu, "Yak! Baekhyun-ssi, sepanjang hari kau tidak menjawab panggilan ku, terlebih saat itu kau baru saja terkena sebuah musibah, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir, eoh?!"

"Sehunnie." Gumam Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar, memancing amarah Chanyeol di dalam mobil.

"Oh… Sepertinya kau sudah tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi padaku karena kehadiran seseorang yang lebih kaya raya dibanding aku, begitu? Ck…" Baekhyun tertohok dengan ucapan Sehun yang sangat tajam itu, "Kau memang pandai berakting, sehingga aku tak percaya jika kau ternyata sama seperti jalang lainnya." Sambung Sehun tak percaya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Melihat posisi Baekhyun yang sepertinya tertindas, Chanyeol bermaksud keluar mobil dan segera menghampiri Baekhyun, namun niatnya tertahan tatkala gadis itu –Baekhyun kembali bersuara.

"Aku tak mengerti kau bisa berubah seperti ini, Sehun-ah," Ujar Baekhyun, "Malam ini, kau sama sekali bukan Sehun yang ku kenal. Kau berubah, benar-benar berubah Sehun-ah."

Chanyeol, dan Sehun sama-sama terdiam di tempatnya, mendengarkan apa yang sedang Baekhyun bicarakan.

Baekhyun memutar badannya, menatap punggung Sehun dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, "Ku kira, kau berbeda dengan laki-laki lainnya. Tapi ternyata, kau tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang lainnya." Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang menetes di pipinya kasar, "Satu hal yang baru ku ketahui di dunia ini adalah, ternyata hal yang paling menyakitkan yaitu perlakuan tak terduga dari seseorang yang sangat dekat dengan ku."

"JIKA KAU MEMPUNYAI PERTANYAAN PADAKU, MAKA TANYAKANLAH! JIKA KAU MEMPUNYAI KEKESALAN TERHADAP KU MAKA JELASKANLAH DENGAN BAIK-BAIK, BUKANNYA SEPERTI INI! KAU BODOH, KAU GILA, KAU ANEH, DAN KAU SANGAT KEKANAK-KANAKAN! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU MENGETAHUI APA YANG KAU FIKIRKAN JIKA KAU TIDAK MENYATAKANNYA! PERGILAH, ENYAHLAH!" Tutup Baekhyun dengan memekik frustasi, membuat Sehun dan juga Chanyeol tertegun di tempatnya masing-masing.

Sehun berbalik, sepertinya perkataanya tadi pada Baekhyun sudah terlalu kelewatan batas. Namun belum sempat Sehun meminta maaf, Baekhyun sudah lari ke dalam kost-annya dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajah gadis cantik itu –Baekhyun.

"Argh!" Geram Sehun mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

Baekhyun berlebihan? Fikirkan, gadis mana yang tidak akan sakit hati apabila dituduh dengan sebutan 'Jalang' oleh pemuda manapun itu. Begitulah kiranya hal yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Tak hanya merasa sakit hati, secara tidak langsung juga Baekhyun merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak begitu saja, serta merasa terhina dengan celaan yang tak pantas diucapkan itu. Yang paling menyakitkannya lagi adalah, fakta jika orang yang menghina Baekhyun itu adalah orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak kandung.

Belum usai rasa penyesalannya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Sehun kemudian memukul pipinya dengan keras, sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring.

BUGH!

"Jika kau memang tidak menyukai gadis ku, jangan pernah kau ucapkan kata-kata hina itu sekali lagi dihadapan Baekhyun, paham?!" Ancam Chanyeol dengan rahangnya yang mengeras, lengkap dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat teramat kesal.

Sehun tersungkur di jalan. Berpadu sudah rasa sakit di ujung bibirnya dengan rasa perih karena ucapannya sendiri. Tak sudi lagi untuk sekedar melihat keadaan Sehun, akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

Cemburu, begitulah halnya apa yang tengah dirasakan Sehun saat ini. Fakta jika Sehun khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun tadi, kemudian Baekhyun tidak menjawab panggilannya, ditambah dengan rasa kesalnya ketika mendapati bahwa Baekhyun sepanjang hari bersama Chanyeol.

Cemburu? Bukankah itu sebuah perasaan yang berkaitan dengan cinta? Betul, tepat sekali. Jadi? Sehun mencintai Baekhyun sejak lama, akan tetapi Sehun tidak pernah berani menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu –Baekhyun. Karena satu alasan, yakni Sehun tidak mau kehilangan Baekhyun dari sisinya. Sehingga Sehun memutuskan untuk mencintai Baekhyun dalam diam.

"Baekhyun-ah saranghae…" Bisik Sehun pelan, diiringi dengan air matanya yang terjatuh dari kedua mata elangnya.

~Differ Girl~

BRAK!

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar sangat keras, dan itu adalah ulah seorang Baekhyun. Dengan air mata yang belum kunjung berhenti, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kost-annya malas. Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Baekhyun lekas membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan mata yang mulai menutup. Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan, begitulah keluhan Baekhyun saat ini.

Sepertinya takdir tengah mempermainkan Baekhyun, sebab ketika Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan diri padanya, Sehun justru menjauhinya dengan kentara. Sampai Sehun mencelanya dengan sebutan 'Jalang'. Oh perih rasanya ketika Baekhyun mengingat perkataan Sehun tadi, bersamaan dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir deras.

Baekhyun harus menenangkan dirinya. Dengan demikian, Baekhyun mulai berjalan menuju kulkas. Dalam fikirannya, entah karena terlalu frustasi atau apa, Baekhyun mencari sekaleng soju, namun tak dapat dijumpainya benda penghilang kesadaran itu.

Baekhyun memukul dadanya kencang, rasa sesak dalam rongga hatinya masih terasa sangat menyiksa. Beginilah sikap Baekhyun, jika dia sudah frustasi, sisi liar dalam dirinya akan keluar begitu saja tanpa terkendali. Seseorang tolong hentikan Baekhyun sekarang juga.

"Ah…" Desah Baekhyun tersiksa dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah tak lagi kuasa menahan rasa frustasinya itu.

Mungkin inilah jalur ceritanya. Mata sayu Baekhyun tertuju pada sebuah botol obat di bawah meja, dan seketika itu Baekhyun teringat jika dirinya mempunyai obat tidur. Dengan langkah yang sempoyongan, Baekhyun berusaha meraih botol obat itu, lengkap dengan wajahnya yang semakin pucat.

Baekhyun terlalu pusing! Seseorang tolonglah Baekhyun! Gadis SHS itu sudah meminum pil terlalu banyak! Itu akan menyebabkan overdosis!

Baekhyun semakin tak terkendali, dengan tanda jika dirinya sudah meminum hingga 10 pil obat tidur. Ayolah Baekhyun jangan seperti ini. Sepertinya obat bereaksi dengan cepat, sehingga Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kesadarannya dan kemudian tersungkur begitu saja di lantai.

BRUK.

"Baek- Baek- BAEKHYUN-AH!"

*SBC*

Hayooohhhh, siapakah yang menemukan Baekhyun? '-'  
Chanyeol sudah pergi, sedangkan Sehun? :o  
Ohhh, sepertinya itu adalah….

Oke gaes, ini adalah jawaban untuk pertanyaan kalian! ^^  
Jika masih kebingungan, maka tanyakan saja yaaaaaa~~~~

At last, bfr u read ma answer, I want say cu next timeeeeeeeeeeee ^0^

Question :

BaekHill chapter 11 . 5h ago

Nah.. Udah cium2an,, nikah! nikah! nikah! /sambil nari2 ala cheer wkwkwk/

Apakah up nya punya jadwal rutin? Kalo iya, kapan tuh kak?

Next kak, tetep semangat nulisnya..

Answer :

Iya, nikahin aja tuh kkkkk~ Enggak sekalian joged bang jali aja? '-'

Punya sih sebenernya, yaitu jam 07.00-07.30 p.m WIB, tapi bisa berubah sesuai keinginan dan juga waktu luang aku juga sih :v

Thanks yaa support-nya, jangan sampe bosen buat baca terusssss

Question :

ChanNhye chapter 11 . 17h ago

sorry baru ripiu lagi huhu ㅜㅜ  
jaringan disini sempar error bbrapa hari  
nihhh pertanyaankuu  
iti baek kan mash sakit kakinya masa udah bisa aja sama ceye  
knp tbtb ngrasa bersalah keluhan malah pgen nampar luhan  
kyungsoo mana kkamjongmu  
dan yooraaaa masa iya butuh waktu lama mengenali baek  
n keberatan gakkk  
kalo ceye sama baekkk  
kelasss brapa sihhh  
oiya, jaga kesehatan yah  
aku juga flu  
pai pai

Answer :

Eum, kayaknya kaki Baekhyun sempet jadi kontroversi juga ya? '-' Atau mungkin adegan ini kurang cocok dengan minat pembaca? TT^TT  
Sebelumnya aku bakal ngejelasin terlebih dahulu ya kkkkk :v  
Well, disinikan ceritanya Baekhyun itu berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan, disaat yang lain nangis kesakitan, Baekhyun justru bakal susah payah biar enggak kelihatan sakit –walaupun sebenarnya dia juga ngerasain sakit. Dan juga alasan karena Baekhyun takut sama darah memperkuat tekad Baekhyun untuk tidak terlalu memperdulikan lukanya. Wkwkwkwkwk, paham gak sih? '-' Soalnya, buat aku pribadi, ngejelasin suatu alasan dengan tulisan itu susah. :v

Kan Sehun juga cowok, dia pasti ngerasa bersalah juga kan? Maka dari itu, dia berniat pengen minta maaf sama Luhan, terlebih karena perkataan kasarnya tadi :v Wkwkwk, selebihnya tunggu next chap yesss!

Aduh '-' Kelas berapa ya aku? Eum…. Berapa ya? '-'

At last, tetep tunggu kelanjutan dari kisah cinta antara CY dan BY :b

PS : Aku ChanBaek Ship loh, jadi jangan nyangka aku keberatan jika mereka di jodohkan di FF ini wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkkwkwkwk:v

Maaf kalo jawaban seandainya kurang nyambung sama pertanyaan #CozISoPusyinggggg

Oh ya readers-nim :v #ApaanSihLu? Sejujurnya, aku kurang suka disebut 'Kakak', 'Eonnie', ataupun 'Sunbae' #CumanDiKehidupanFFya^^ #KaloDinyataAkuSuka^^ Jadi, kalian bisa enggak sebut aku 'Hanna', 'Myeonnie', 'HanHan', atau yang lainnya? '-' Biar terkesan akrab gitu :v


	13. Chapter 13

Differ Girl

Author : Kim Myeonhan  
Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, GS  
Rated : T  
Cast :

Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Yoora  
And the others.

-

Annyeong haseyo^.^  
Perkenalkan nama pena saya Kim Myeonhan^0^  
Salam kenal semuanya, terutama untuk BaekYeol Shipper, dan juga EXO-L^.^  
Saya masih pemula dalam dunia FanFiction, maka dari itu, saya membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran dari readers^.^  
Selain bisa menambah pengetahuan saya, kritik dan saran dari readers berguna untuk membuat saya semakin semangat bergabung di dunia yang cukup tabu bagi saya^.^V  
Dan sebagai informasi, ini adalah FF pertama saya loh –Disini^.^  
Kepanjangan kali, ya? Kalo gitu saya permisi…  
Selamat membaca, All^.^

.oOo.

Summary :

Park Chanyeol, seorang C.E.O muda yang sukses dari perusahaan musik paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, bahkan keluar ASIA. Tak hanya di anugerahi keterampilan dalam berbisnis, Chanyeol juga di anugerahi fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Namun memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, membuat Chanyeol membenci wanita? Terkecuali ibunya. (BaekYeol Area) GS 2017

Don't Copy

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korean.

Malam semakin larut, membuai semua makhluk hidup dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Kerlipan bintang terasa begitu hangat, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana yang terjadi pada malam hari ini.

Chanyeol memukul stir mobilnya kesal, dan membuat mobilnya kehilangan kendali untuk beberapa detik. Akan tetapi, untunglah keadaan jalanan di sekitar kost-an Baekhyun terlihat sangat sepi, dengan demikian Chanyeol tidak akan membahayakan pengendara lainnya.

Sehun, pemuda itu benar-benar membuat amarah Chanyeol terpancing dengan mudahnya. Seharus itukah Sehun menyebut Baekhyun dengan celaan 'Jalang'? Memang Chanyeol akui, sebagai seorang pria, Chanyeol juga sering hilang kewarasan ketika amarah menyelimutinya, terlebih jika pemancing amarahnya tersebut adalah perempuan. Segala kata-kata hina keluar dari mulut Chanyeol begitu saja, seolah kata-kata itu memang tepat ditujukan untuk perempuan-perempuan tersebut.

Akan tetapi, ketika Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sangat terpukul dengan hinaan Sehun tadi, dirinya baru menyadari jika ternyata hati para perempuan tidak sekeras baja seperti bayangnya selama ini. Baekhyun, bahkan gadis itu merupakan gadis yang berbeda dengan lainnya. Tapi ternyata, Baekhyun juga merasa sakit hati dengan celaan itu, lalu bagaimana nasib banyak gadis di masa lalu Chanyeol yang juga pernah mendapat sebutan hina seperti itu? Chanyeol bertambah kesal sendiri membayangkan berapa banyak gadis yang sudah dihinanya seperti yang dilakukan Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"Argh! Bahkan aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semua itu!" Umpat Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Drrtt.

Drrtt.

Drrtt.

Baru saja Chanyeol menyelesaikan lamunan singkatnya, getaran ponsel asing di sebelah kursinya mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol seketika. Mata bulat Chanyeol melihat sekilas ponsel tersebut, kemudian lekas menghentikan laju mobilnya tatkala dirinya menyadari jika ponsel Baekhyun tertinggal di dalam mobilnya.

Yoora Tercantik:p _is Calling_

Chanyeol mengernyit, adiknya –Yoora menelpon Baekhyun pada malam hari? Dan yang lebih membuat Chanyeol terkejut, yaitu saat membaca nama kontak Yoora yang ternyata sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Huft.." Keluh Chanyeol, "Halo nona kecil Park." Sapa Chanyeol kurang ramah dengan sebelah tangan yang mengendalikan mobilnya menuju kembali ke Kost-an Baekhyun –bermaksud ingin mengembalikan ponsel Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Eoh? YAK! Siapa ini!" Jerit Yoora nyaring, membuat Chanyeol meringis tertahan.

"Menurut mu?"

"YAK! Pedofil mesum, kau apakan Baekhyunnie ku, hah?!" Sepertinya Yoora tidak menyadari dengan siapa dia bicara saat ini, jika saja dia tahu, pasti Yoora akan terpekik bahagia tak terkendali.

"Ap- Apa? Pedofil mesum?!" Chanyeol kaget dengan sebutan Yoora, "Terserah kau ingin menyebutku sebagai apapun, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, tapi tunggulah saat aku tiba di rumah, eum?"

Yoora membisu, berusaha menebak siapa sebenarnya orang yang tengah berbicara dengannya saat ini lewat ponsel Baekhyun. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, mata Yoora membulat, baru menyadari jika suara besar dan berat itu adalah milik kakak kandungnya yang tersayang.

Yoora berdehem singkat, "Tuan muda Park…" Panggil Yoora ramah, membuat Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama Baekhyunnie ku disana? Mungkinkah kalian berkencan? Apa saja yang telah kalian lakukan hari ini? Mengapa kalian sangat sulit dihubungi? Sudah berapa jauh hubungan kalian? Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan ponsel Baekhyun saat ini? Dimana Baekhyunnie ku, Chanyeollie Oppa?" Tanya Yoora dalam satu helaan nafas.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya. Sebelum masuk ke dalam kost-an Baekhyun, mata Chanyeol sempat memperhatikan sekitarnya –mencari keberadaan Sehun, namun sepertinya pemuda itu –Sehun sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Benar-benar pria pecundang!

"Satu jawaban ku, jangan pernah memanggil Baekhyun ku dengan panggilan Baekhyunnie, karena dia adalah Baekhyun milik ku." Tegas Chanyeol datar, tak mengetahui jika setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Yoora sibuk mengumpat dalam diam pada Chanyeol.

"Ah oppa, janganlah begitu. Sebelum kau mengenal Baekhyunnie, aku yang terlebih dahulu mengenalnya. Jadi seharusnya kau sadar diri dimana pos-" Ucapan Yoora terpotong begitu saja, ketika Chanyeol dengan tenangnya memutuskan panggilannya dengan Yoora sepihak.

Chanyeol tak perduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu karena saking kesal padanya. Yang terpenting bagi Chanyeol, dia kini mempunyai alasan yang kuat untuk berehat diri sejenak sekaligus menenangkan hati Baekhyun di kost-annya.

Mata Chanyeol menyusuri setiap sudut kost-an Baekhyun. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol berdecak kagum. Meskipun kost-an Baekhyun bisa dikatakan kecil, tapi gadis itu –Baekhyun merawat kost-annya dengan baik, bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih baik dibanding dengan pekarangan Mansionnya yang selalu dibersihkan oleh para maid.

Puas melihat Kost-an Baekhyun, Chanyeol bergegas mengetuk pintu kost-an tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika hendak mengetuk, dia menyadari jika pintu kost-an Baekhyun tidak terkunci. Inilah yang Chanyeol khawatirkan dari Baekhyun, gadis itu –Baekhyun sangat ceroboh dalam banyak hal.

"Baekhyun-ah? Kau dimana? Kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintu kost-an mu?" Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kost-an Baekhyun dengan perlahan, takut jika gadis itu –Baekhyun kaget dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Baek- Baek- Baekhyun-ah!" Jantung Chanyeol nyaris copot, tatkala indera penglihatannya disambut hangat oleh tubuh gadis yang dicintainya –Baekhyun tergeletak lemah tak berdaya di atas lantai Kost-an.

Chanyeol berlari cepat ke arah Baekhyun, kemudian menahan kepala gadis itu di lengannya, "Baekhyun-ah, bangunlah! Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun perlahan, berharap jika gadis itu masih mampu untuk sekedar memberikan tanda kehidupan, pasalnya Chanyeol sudah panik tak tahu harus apa.

"Baekhyun Sayang, bangunlah… Aku disini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, argh!" Geram Chanyeol.

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak membopong Baekhyun, namun niatnya sempat tertahan ketika Chanyeol melihat sebotol obat tidur. Chanyeol menduga, mungkinkah Baekhyun mengkonsumsi terlalu banyak obat tidur. Semakin memikirkannya, semakin pening juga kepala Chanyeol. Sehingga, pemuda tinggi itu –Chanyeol memutuskan untuk segera membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit, sebelum terlambat.

~Differ Girl~

"Eomma! Appa!" Yoora memekik sepanjang langkahnya yang menuruni anak tangga, membuat suasana Mansion mendadak gempar penuh tanya.

Tuan Besar Park bersama Nyonya Park yang tengah mengobrol di ruangan keluarga, mau tak mau memperhatikan puteri bungsunya itu. Memang Yoora itu sudah diakui seluruh anggota Mansion sebagai anak yang _hyperaktif_ , akan tetapi karena sering berada diluar mansion, alhasil Tuan Besar Park serta Nyonya Park belum terlalu terbiasa dengan sifat Yoora yang selalu datang secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa yang membuat mu begini, Yoora-yah?" Tanya Tuan Besar Park hangat, mencoba untuk memberikan ketenangan pada Yoora.

Nafas Yoora tercekat beberapa kali, sebagai akibat kekelahan karena berlari-lari sembari memekik heboh, "Aku menemukannya!"

Nyonya Park dan Tuan Besar Park saling menatap satu sama lain, kebingungan dengan jawaban yang tidak jelas dari Yoora itu.

"Ayolahh…" Desah Yoora menyadari kebingungan orang tuanya, "Aku menemukan identitas gadis yang dibopong Chanyeollie Oppa tadi!"

"Benarkah?!"

"Siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

Tanya Tuan Besar Park dan Nyonya Park bergantian, lengkap dengan wajah antusiasnya. Yoora tersenyum lebar, sudah tak tahan lagi untuk mengungkap identitas sebenarnya dari gadis yang dibopong Chanyeol di depan Kafe itu.

"Dia Baekhyunnie!" Sebut Yoora tanpa basa-basi, hingga mendapat tanggapan wajah penuh rasa tidak percaya dari Tuan Besar Park serta Nyonya Park.

"Iya! Dia adalah Baekhyunnie ku!" Yoora bersedekap dada –sombong, "Kalian tahu? Bahkan malam ini Chanyeollie Oppa sepertinya sedang bersama Baekhyun, karena tadi panggilan ku untuk Baekhyun diangkat oleh Chanyeol! Dan aku yakin, pasti mereka sepanjang hari bersama. Karena saat aku menghubungi keduanya, baik Chanyeollie Oppa maupun Baekhyunnie tidak menjawab semua panggilan ku itu!" Terang Yoora bangga.

Beginilah Yoora, berbangga dengan sebuah hasil yang sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengannya. Tak salah bukan jika Yoora mendapat sebutan 'Gadis Kejutan'? Tentu saja tidak, karena sikapnya selalu membuat semua orang yang disekitarnya terkejut. Apapun itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap mereka sekarang?" Kali ini Nyonya Park yang buka suara.

Tuan Besar Park serta Yoora berfikir serius, "Tentu saja kita harus mencari tahu apakah mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan yang sangat spesial. Jika salah bagaimana?" Itu usul dari Tuan Besar Park.

"Benar apa yang Appa bicarakan, kita harus mencari tahu kebenaran maupun kesalahan dari berita itu, eomma!" Yoora membenarkan usul dari Tuan Besar Park.

~Differ Girl~

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Chanyeol membopong kembali Baekhyun menuju UGD. Tak terelakan, sepanjang langkah jenjangnya menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, pandangan suster, pasien, pengunjung, dokter dan yang lainnya tertuju pada Chanyeol. Untuk sekarang Chanyeol tidak perduli, karena keselamatan Baekhyun yang paling utama.

"Dokter! Bisakah aku menemui Dokter ataupun Suster?! Kekasih ku sakit!" Teriak Chanyeol bak orang gila yang nyaris kehilangan uangnya yang berharga.

"Chanyeol-ssi, siapa ini?" Akhirnya seorang Dokter dengan paras teramat cantik menghampiri Chanyeol. Dari _tag name_ yang dipakainya, bisa diketahui jika Dokter cantik itu bernama lengkap Kim Min Seok.

"Pentingkah bagimu identitasnya? Jika penting, aku akan menjawabnya lainkali. Untuk sekarang, lebih baik kau segera tangani dia, aku khawatir jika Baekhyun overdosis." Terang Chanyeol panjang lebar, walaupun dirinya sudah enggan bertele-tele.

"Suster, bawakan kasur dorong!" Titah Dokter Minseok tegas, dan langsung ditanggapi oleh suster-suster di rumah sakit itu.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dengan hati-hati diatas kasur dorong. Chanyeol melihatnya dengan jelas, wajah Baekhyun yang semakin memucat pasi. Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun sempat terbesit di benaknya. Namun Chanyeol terlalu khawatir pada keadaan Baekhyun, sehingga dirinya mengenyampingkan pertanyaan besar di benaknya itu.

Kasur dorong Baekhyun perlahan melaju menuju ruangan UGD. Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat kepergian Baekhyun, karena mustahil rasanya bagi Chanyeol untuk mengikuti Baekhyun sampai ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan pasien itu.

Setelah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan UGD, Chanyeol pun mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi tunggu. Tangan Chanyeol memijat keningnya sendiri, sungguh Chanyeol merasakan rasa denyutan yang teramat keras di keningnya itu. Tentu saja, karena Chanyeol merasa musibah yang menimpa Baekhyun terjadi begitu cepat.

Chanyeol melamun, mencoba menelusuri penyebab Baekhyun rela meminum pil obat tidur begitu banyaknya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol tertegun diam. Mungkinkah Baekhyun frustasi dengan celaan Sehun padanya?

Chanyeol mendesah panjang, sebegitu berhargakah sosok Sehun di dalam hidup Baekhyun? Sehingga gadis mungil itu –Baekhyun begitu terpukulnya ketika mendengar umpatan yang hina dari Sehun. Ataukah Chanyeol harus menyalahkan Sehun? Karena rasa cemburunya yang besar pada Chanyeol, pemuda berkulit seputih salju itu –Sehun sudi untuk menyebut orang yang disukainya sendiri sebagai 'Jalang'. Alasan yang terakhir, mungkinkah itu karena kehadiran Chanyeol yang tak di duga diantara hubungan cinta antara Sehun dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol meringis, siapa yang pantas disalahkan dalam permasalahan ini.

Drrtt.

Drrtt.

Drrtt.

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Dengan enggan, Chanyeol membuka ponselnya dan lekas menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat nama si pemanggil. Baekhyun, gadis itu memang selalu berhasil membuat kewarasan Chanyeol jatuh seketika.

"Siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol malas.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Aku melihat ada seorang wanita yang mengunggah foto mu membopong Baekhyun di rumah sakit." Ternyata Kai-lah yang tengah berbicara.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu pasti." Jawab Chanyeol tak pasti, menjadikan Kai mendesah panjang.

"Haruskah aku kesana?" Kai menawarkan diri untuk menemani Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kau datang esok pagi. Sekarang waktunya kurang tepat bagi bintang internasional masuk ke dalam rumah sakit." Tutup Chanyeol kemudian memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak.

Chanyeol kembali hanyut dalam fikirannya. Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang, selain menunggu informasi yang pasti dari dokter Minseok tentang keadaan Baekhyun.

~Differ Girl~

"Benarkah itu Baekhyun-ssi?" Chen bertanya, sepertinya informasi menyebar dengan cepat, sebab anggota SUAN –Suho, Chen, dan Kai sudah mengetahui berita jika Baekhyun masuk rumah sakit.

"Ya." Jawab Kai seadanya sembari memainkan ponselnya.

Suho merahup nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol?"

Kai menaruh ponselnya, kemudian ikut merahup nafasnya, "Chanyeol Hyung bilang dia tidak tahu pasti yang terjadi, setelah itu dia menutup panggilan begitu saja."

"Apa yang dia maksud tidak tahu pasti?!" Suho kesal sendiri dengan sikap C.E.O serta Sahabatnya itu –Chanyeol.

"Sabar Hyung, mungkin Baekhyun masih kurang terbuka pada Chanyeol." Chen berusaha menenangkan Suho yang sudah terbakar rasa kesalnya.

~Differ Girl~

Setelah tiga puluh menit lamanya Chanyeol menunggu, keluarlah Dokter Minseok dari ruangan UGD. Chanyeol yang melihatnya spontan langsung berdiri, menanti jawaban dengan cemas tentang keadaan Baekhyun di dalam sana.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran, membuat Dokter Minseok terkekeh gemas.

"Kau tidak seperti ini dulu. Bair ku tebak, diakah kekasih mu yang tengah ramai dibicarakan itu?" Alih-alih menjawab Dokter Minseok justru bertanya balik pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, dialah gadis yang berhasil membuat ku berubah drastis seperti ini."

Dokter Minseok tersenyum, jawaban sederhana Chanyeol itu terdengar sangat tulus. Baru kali ini Dokter Minseok bisa melihat seorang Chanyeol khawatir pada seorang gadis setelah ibu dan Yoora adiknya.

"Syukurlah, obat-obat itu belum terlalu bereaksi, dengan begitu kita hanya memberikan obat pelawan obat tidur itu secara berkala." Terang Dokter Minseok melegakan hati Chanyeol, "Tapi Chanyeol-ssi, dimana keluarga gadis itu? Aku harus memberitahu sesuatu tentang keadaanya."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Dokter Minseok, membuat wanita manis itu –Dokter Minseok mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti akan kediaman Chanyeol.

"Kelaurganya sudah meninggal, tapi aku kekasihnya, dengan demikian aku memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan Baekhyun, bukankah begitu? Jadi lebih baik kau memberitahu ku sekarang." Paksa Chanyeol.

Dokter Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Terserah kau saja. Tapi, jika esok hari gadis itu terus keluar-masuk toilet kau jangan khawatir, karena itu efek dari perlawan obat kami terhadap obat tidur yang dia telan."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, "Lalu, dimana Baekhyun sekarang?"

"Kami akan memindahkannya segera ke ruangan rawat VVIP."

Chanyeol tak menjawab, melainkan berniat membungkuk tanda berterimakasih atas pertolongan yang telah Dokter Minseok berikan pada Baekhyun. Namun belum sempat Chanyeol melakukan itu, Dokter Minseok mencegahnya.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Yang Maha Kuasa, karena berkat rahmat-Nyalah, Baekhyun bisa diselamatkan dengan mudahnya." Tutup Dokter Minseok kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan senyumannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, terimakasih karena sudah menjadi seseorang yang berharga bagi ku." Gumam Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

~Differ Girl~

Hari berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya, menyisakan isakan duka bagi mereka yang sudah melewatkannya begitu saja. Matahari kembali menyinari dunia dengan bersemangat, mengejek mereka yang sudah berlengah diri menikmati hari yang terus bergulir.

Tepat di sebuah ruangan rawat VVIP yang dijaga ketat oleh beberapa _bodyguard_ bertubuh besar, terbaringlah Baekhyun dengan selang infus tertancap di lengan kirinya. Tepat di sampingnya, Chanyeol menyenderkan kepalanya berehat diri bersama sang kekasih pujaan hatinya.

Hening, begitulah suasana yang terasa di ruangan rawat Baekhyun itu. Tentu saja hening, karena baik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belum kembali dari kisah singkat bunga tidur. Keduanya –Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat sangat tenang dengan mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Namun tak beberapa kama kemudian, Baekhyun terusik dari tidurnya. Perlahan dan sangat perlahan, mata cokelat milik Baekhyun tampak terbuka dengan cantiknya. Hal pertama yang Baekhyun tatap adalah atap ruangan rawatnya, sebelum tatapannya jatuh pada pemilik tangan yang tengah memegang posesif tangan miliknya, yakni Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum, menikmati wajah polos sang pemegang kunci hatinya saat ini. Sungguh anugerah yang begitu indah untuk dilewatkan.

"Chanyeollie-yah, terimakasih…" Bisik Baekhyun sensual tepat di hadapan wajah Chanyeol yang masih tenang berkelana dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Entah karena suara Baekhyun yang terlalu hangat, ataupun terlalu berharga bagi Chanyeol, dan bagaikan drama-drama, seusainya Baekhyun berbisik Chanyeol membuka matanya cepat. Hal yang pertama Chanyeol tatap adalah mata terbuka dari Baekhyun. Dan hal itu benar-benar disyukuri hati Chanyeol tulus. Baekhyun gugup karena menyadari jika Chanyeol sudah bangun dari mimpinya, dan kini tengah menatapnya intens.

Berakhir sudah siksaannya karena melihat kedua mata Baekhyun terpejam satu hari penuh, dan Chanyeol sangat berbahagia atas itu.

"Baekkie-yah, terimakasih sudah bangun…" Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang berterimakasih pada Baekhyun, yang tentu saja ditanggapi hangat oleh Baekhyun.

CUP.

Belum puas untuk sekedar berterimakasih, kali ini Chanyeol memberikan _morning kiss_ nya untuk Baekhyun –dengan mencium kening gadis itu mesra. Perlakuan yang tak terduga dari Chanyeol itu sukses membuat Baekhyun menelan gugup ludahnya.

Tak habis sampai disitu, seolah teramat rindu pada sosok kekasihnya, Chanyeol cepat memberikan ciumannya hangat pada Baekhyun. Mendapat ciuman kening saja sudah membuat Baekhyun nyaris kehabisan nafas, kini mendapatkan ciuman hangat dari Chanyeol bisa saja benar-benar membuat Baekhyun mati saat itu juga.

Dengan lembut, Chanyeol mengulum bibir tipis milik Baekhyun, menyampaikan betapa sesaknya dada Chanyeol ketika mengetahui jika kekasihnya tertimpa musibah. Tangan kekar Chanyeol kini berada di tengkuk Baekhyun dan kemudian menekannya pelan, memperlekat ciumannya bersama dengan Baekhyun. Ah benar-benar manis!

Baekhyun mulai kehabisan nafas, dan Chanyeol menyadari itu. Walau tak rela, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya pada Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum. Baekhyun tersipu malu entah karena ciuman Chanyeol atau senyuman hangat dari pemuda tinggi itu –Chanyeol, dan hal itu mengundang kekehan geli dari Chanyeol.

"Ah aku sangat menyukai rona merah di pipi mu itu, Nyonya Park." Goda Chanyeol sekaligus, membuat Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"Chanyeol Oppa, hentikan!" Titah Baekhyun setengah memekik, membuat Chanyeol tertawa lepas seketika.

"Aku tidak akan menghentikannya jika kau tidak memanggil ku Yeollie Oppa seperti kemarin!"

"Aku tidak pernah memanggilmu seperti itu!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi katakan sekarang saja."

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah…"

"Ah… Yeollie Oppa! Puas?!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Tawa Chanyeol pecah seketika mendengar namanya dipanggil manis –walau dipaksakan oleh Baekhyun, disadari atau tidak yang pasti separuh nyawa Chanyeol sudah terbang entah kemana saking bahagianya.

"Apa kau tidak sakit perut?" Chanyeol kembali berubah serius, begitupula dengan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya demikian." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit meragu.

"Kalau begitu," Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan segera mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, "Aku bantu kau ke toilet."

"Sebentar." Baekhyun bersiap diri dengan mengalihkan tiang penyangga infusan dengan hati-hati –dibantu oleh Chanyeol.

Dengan tertatih karena belum sembuh benar, Baekhyun dipapah Chanyeol menuju toilet. Setelah itu, Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun keluar dari toilet dengan mengucek matanya sebentar, lengkap dengan meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya. Samar-samar, Chanyeol bisa mendengar keributan di luar pintu, tapi Chanyeol tak begitu mengindahkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dari toilet yang langsung disambut oleh Chanyeol, "Kau menunggu ku disini?" Tanya Baekhyun keheranan.

"Ehey… Memangnya menunggu calon istri tidak diperbolehkan bagi seorang calon suami?" Chanyeol kini menyibukkan diri dengan merapikan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan.

"Sepertinya aku datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat."

*SBC*

Siapakah yang akan datang?  
Ditunggu supportnya ya:') Jujur aku mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan di sekolah, sehingga beberapa kali aku berfikir untuk hiatusTT^TT Tapi aku mikir dua kali, kalau aku ngelakuin hal itu pasti bakal disangka enggak professional kan? :D Mohon supportnya ya^^ Dihaturanan support #BahasaSunda :3  
CU Next Time!


	14. Chapter 14

Differ Girl

Author : Kim Myeonhan  
Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, GS  
Rated : T  
Cast :

Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Yoora  
And the others.

-

Annyeong haseyo^.^  
Perkenalkan nama pena saya Kim Myeonhan^0^  
Salam kenal semuanya, terutama untuk BaekYeol Shipper, dan juga EXO-L^.^  
Saya masih pemula dalam dunia FanFiction, maka dari itu, saya membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran dari readers^.^  
Selain bisa menambah pengetahuan saya, kritik dan saran dari readers berguna untuk membuat saya semakin semangat bergabung di dunia yang cukup tabu bagi saya^.^V  
Dan sebagai informasi, ini adalah FF pertama saya loh –Disini^.^  
Kepanjangan kali, ya? Kalo gitu saya permisi…  
Selamat membaca, All^.^

.oOo.

Summary :

Park Chanyeol, seorang C.E.O muda yang sukses dari perusahaan musik paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, bahkan keluar ASIA. Tak hanya di anugerahi keterampilan dalam berbisnis, Chanyeol juga di anugerahi fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Namun memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, membuat Chanyeol membenci wanita? Terkecuali ibunya. (BaekYeol Area) GS 2017

Don't Copy

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korean.

"Sepertinya aku datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat."

Seseorang telah masuk tanpa pemberitahuan, sehingga membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama tersentak kaget. Dengan spontan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara ; yakni pintu. Alangkah kagetnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ketika mengetahui jika pemilik suara tersebut adalah Nyonya Park.

Baekhyun beringsut mundur menjauhi Chanyeol, lengkap dengan wajahnya yang sudah semerah buah _strawberry_ kesukaannya. Chanyeol juga sepertinya tidak kalah kaget dari Baekhyun, pasalnya pemuda tinggi itu –Chanyeol langsung menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Satu yang Chanyeol syukuri, dirinya bisa menahan diri agar tidak melanjutkan ciumannya dengan Baekhyun yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Apakah eomma mengganggu kalian? Jika iya, sebaiknya eomma akan kembali lagi setelah sarapan pagi hehe." Nyonya Park terkekeh garing, menyadari suasana menjadi canggung akibat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ah tidak usah, Nyonya Park!" Elak Baekhyun gugup dengan kaki yang sesekali menendang kaki Chanyeol –meminta bantuan.

Nyonya Park tersenyum mendengar panggilan canggung Baekhyun padanya, "Panggil aku eomma saja, eum?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk mendengar permintaan Nyonya Park itu, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memandang cemas pada ibunya sendiri. Bukan karena apa-apa, Chanyeol hanya takut jika Nyonya Park marah besar karena dirinya terlihat tengah melecehkan harga diri anak SHS. Dalam diam, batin Chanyeol memohon keselamatan.

"Eomma datang sendiri?" Tanya Chanyeol canggung.

Nyonya Park mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun, dengan membantu gadis cantik itu –Baekhyun untuk berjalan kembali ke kasurnya. Baekhyun canggung bukan main diperlakukan semanis ini oleh Nyonya Park, namun tak pantas jika dirinya menolak perlakuan itu.

Setelah Baekhyun kembali terbaring di atas kasur, Nyonya Park tersenyum puas dan kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa makanan dari dalam tas bekalnya dari Mansion.

"Eomma sebenarnya datang bersama Yoora, tapi anak itu entah pergi kemana. Sepertinya dia membeli sarapan pagi." Jelas Nyonya Park dengan tangan yang sibuk mengeluarkan makanan untuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham atas penjelasan Nyonya Park. Aroma makanan yang dibawa oleh Nyonya Park membuat perut Chanyeol bersuara keras, sehingga mau tak mau dirinya mendekati Nyonya Park untuk melihat makanan apa yang dibawa ibunya itu.

"Kau lapar? Sepertinya begitu." Nyonya Park bertanya pada Chanyeol namun dijawab kembali oleh dirinya sendiri, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun terkikik gemas, sedangkan Chanyeol tak perduli dengan apa yang dilakukan ibunya itu.

"Maaf ya, eomma hanya memasak bubur, nasi, dan beberapa lauk pauk sederhana. Sebab eomma bangun sedikit terlambat tadi." Nyonya Park sudah selesai menyiapkan makanan untuk Baekhyun ; yakni bubur ayam dengan kaldu ayam yang lezat, "Bukankah makanan rumah sakit menyiksa mu, Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan begitu akrab, tak mengetahui jika diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kedekatan antara ibunya dengan Baekhyun yang begitu cepat.

"Eum…" Jawab Baekhyun seadanya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Eomma suapi, ya?" Tawar Nyonya Park pada Baekhyun yang sudah melototkan matanya, "Tidak ada penolakan." Tegas Nyonya Park saat melihat Baekhyun hampir membuka suara untuk menolak penawarannya.

Baekhyun terenyuh dengan sikap keibuan Nyonya Park yang begitu besar. Dengan begitu, sejenak benak Baekhyun kembali mengingat kali terakhir dirinya bisa merasakan suapan nasi dari tangan seorang ibu. Tahanlah Baekhyun, jangan sampai kau mengeluarkan air matamu pada saat-saat yang indah seperti ini, terlebih jika itu air mata sedih maupun rindu.

"Baekkie-yah…" Panggil Chanyeol tatkala menyadari jika Baekhyun melamun setelah menerima suapan bubur dari Nyonya Park, "Apakah rasa buburnya aneh?"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, "Tidak! Ini sangat lezat, aku sangat menikmatinya!" Elak Baekhyun gugup membuat Nyonya Park lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Lantas kenapa kau melamun, sayang?" Chanyeol duduk tepat disebelah lain kasur Baekhyun.

Sayang, tunggu kata itu masih tabu bagi Baekhyun dengar. Jadi jangan kaget, jika pipi Baekhyun mudah memerah hanya karena sebutan hangat Chanyeol itu.

"Hentikan, Chanyeol-ah. Kau selalu saja membuat dia malu." Titah Nyonya Park tak tega melihat kegugupan Baekhyun saat itu.

"Baiklah, eomma." Chanyeol kembali membereskan rambut Baekhyun yang tadi belum selesai dirapikannya.

"Nyo- Ah eomma…" Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Bagaimana anda bisa tahu jika saya dirawat disini?"

Nyonya Park mengusap peluh keringat Baekhyun lembut, "Yoora. Dia yang memberitahu se-Mansion dengan suara yang menggelegar luar biasa."

Mendengar jawaban Nyonya Park, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama tersenyum. Beginilah yang Chanyeol inginkan, dimana dia bisa melihat kedekatan ibunya bersama kekasihnya yang dulu hanya harapan belaka.

"Oh ya, Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyunnie, eomma ingin sarapan dulu, eum? Kalian baik-baik disini, eum? Terlebih kau Chanyeol-ah, jangan menggoda Baekhyun keseringan! Dia masih belum sembuh benar, paham?" Pamit Nyonya Park yang sudah bersiap diri untuk pergi mencari sarapan pagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah dan ya! Jangan lupa suapi Baekhyun bubur itu, sampai habis, eum? Eomma berangkat!" Setelah itu, Nyonya Park bergegas keluar dari ruangan rawat Baekhyun.

~Differ Girl~

Sehun, pemuda berkulit putih itu terlihat sedang melamun jauh di penjuru ruangan kafe tempatnya bekerja. Wajah Sehun yang dingin itu terlihat lemah, seolah tak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar tersenyum menyapa pelanggan yang masuk ke dalam kafenya.

Baekhyun. Ya, gadis itulah yang kini tengah memenuhi fikirannya. Sejujurnya Sehun merasa sangat berdosa sudah mencela Baekhyun dengan kata yang hina tadi malam, akan tetapi ciut nyalinya untuk sekedar meminta maaf pada yang bersangkutan. Terlebih ada Chanyeol yang ibaratnya menjadi tembok tebal pembatas antara hubungan dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Katakanlah Sehun khilaf tadi malam, akibat rasa cemburunya mencuat begitu saja dari rongga dadanya. Akan tetapi, jadikanlah kejadian tadi malam sebagai pembelajaran. Sebab setelah kejadian tersebut, sudah bisa dipastikan jika Sehun tak akan mudah lagi berada di sekitar Baekhyun. Sehun menitikan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Baekhyun, Sehun merindukan tawa gadis itu saat ini.

Karena terlalu hanyut dalam fikirannya, Sehun tidak menyadari jika Luhan ternyata sudah berada di ambang pintu kafe. Luhan kini tengah menanti, menanti hati Sehun lebih damai. Pasalnya Luhan tahu sikap Sehun. Jika Sehun sudah merasa kesal, dia akan melampiaskan amarhnya pada hal-hal yang berada di sekitarnya.

" **Sehun-ah, berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? Berapa kuat lagi aku harus berjuang? Hinakah perasaan ini untukmu? Sehingga aku yang telah lama berdiri disini tak pernah kau lihat, selain ketika amarah mu tengah berkobar** ," Luhan mengusap air matanya kasar, " **Sehun-ah, aku akan memutuskan hari ini. Aku akan memulai menghitung dari satu sampai tiga, jika pada hitungan ketiga kau masih tidak menyadari keberadaan ku, maka aku akan berhenti. Dan jika kau menyadari keberadaan ku, aku tidak akan melepaskan mu, sekalipun itu artinya aku menyiksa diriku sendiri.** " Batin Luhan bernarasi.

Luhan merahup nafasnya panjang, dengan tatapan yang terus terpaku pada Sehun yang masih hanyut dengan fikirannya sendiri. Sepertinya kecil harapan bagi Luhan agar Sehun bisa menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aku akan memulai menghitungnya, Sehun-ah." Ujar Luhan cukup keras, berharap jika Sehun mendengarnya.

"Satu…" Hitungan dimulai, Luhan sudah bersiap diri dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Sehun mengusap air matanya kasar, dan melanjutkan lamunannya tentang Baekhyun. Bak orang gila, Sehun bisa melihat Baekhyun sedang berlarian di depan kafe. Sehun tersenyum, menikmati rasa perih yang menjalar di dalam hatinya.

"…Dua…" Luhan terisak dalam hitungannya, membuat kebisingan agar Sehun setidaknya bisa menatapnya walau itu sekilas.

Sehun terdiam, dalam ekspetasinya, terlihat Baekhyun sedang bermain bersama Chanyeol. Ayolah, bahkan batinnya pun ikut menolak hubungan antara Sehun dan Baekhyun. Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan, dia tidak tahu.

"Tiga!" Pekik Luhan hilang kendali dengan perasaanya, membuat Sehun seketika mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

Ya, Luhan memaksakan diri agar Sehun melihatnya. Ketika Sehun sudah melihatnya, terbesit kembali harapan bagi Luhan untuk memiliki Sehun seutuhnya. Luhan, kau sudah tahu bukan konsekuensi yang akan menimpa dirimu setelah ini?

"Baekhyun-ah…" Panggil Sehun dengan tatapan kosong yang tertuju pada Luhan.

DEG.

Bahkan sekalipun Luhan sudah dilihatnya, yang Sehun kenali masih Baekhyun. Hati Luhan tersayat dengan pisau yang tumpul, berkali-kali hingga dirinya tak mampu untuk sekedar menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Baiklah jika itu pilihan mu, Sehun-ah. Aku tidak akan memaksa, selamat tinggal." Pamit Luhan sebelum meninggalkan kafe tersebut dengan langkah-langkah yang lebar.

Setelah ini, Luhan berjanji, tak akan ada cinta yang tersisa darinya untuk Sehun. Begitupula halnya dengan Sehun, tak akan ada lagi rasa benci karena kehadiran Luhan yang selalu membuat amarah Sehun membuncah seketika. Cukup sampai disini, cerita dengan goresan penuh luka.

~Differ Girl~

"Ayolah, kau harus menghabiskan makanan ini, Baekki-yah…" Pinta Chanyeol ketika mendapat penolakan yang keras dari Baekhyun untuk suapan terakhir bubur sarapan paginya.

"Aku tidak mau, Yeollie-yah! Aku kenyang!" Tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah.

Chanyeol meletakan mangkuk buburnya kasar, membuat Baekhyun kalap kaget, "Yak! Baekhyun-ah! Aku tidak akan mengizinkan mu pulang, meskipun itu artinya setelah jadwal sekolah mu tiba!" Ancam Chanyeol dengan nada sakartis.

"Suapi aku!" Bentak Baekhyun lagi, dengan raut wajah yang sudah menahan amarah.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol bisa merayu Baekhyun juga. Dengan senang hati, Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun. Tak perduli jika gadis itu –Baekhyun hampir muntah akibat menahan mualnya.

"Hahh kasihannya gadis ku…" Keluh Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya yang mengelap sisa bubur di bibir Baekhyun, kemudian tanpa rasa jijik Chanyeol memakannya.

Baekhyun melotot hebat, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol sudi melakukan hal seperti itu! Benar-benar membuat Baekhyun kaget tak kepalang.

"YAK! MUNTAHKAN! ITU MENJIJIKAN!" Bentak Baekhyun sayang, namun justru membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula aku sudah mencium mu." Tolak Chanyeol tanpa rasa dosa.

"YAK!" Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol kesal, "Bagaimana jika kau tertular sakit, eoh?!"

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun, sepertinya energi gadis itu sudah kembali. Ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi Chanyeol untuk mempertanyakan penyebab dari Baekhyun menelan banyak obat tidur itu.

"Aku tidak akan tertular dengan penyakit overdosis obat, sayang." Kecam Chanyeol, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri seketika, "Sekarang jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau memakan banyak pil obat tidur malam itu."

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Aku… Aku hanya ingin cepat tidur!"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun mesra, kemudian menatap iris mata cokelat milik gadis itu –Baekhyun, "Baekhyun-ah, siapa aku sekarang bagi mu?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah mengetahui kebohongannya. Baekhyun merahup nafasnya dalam-dalam, berharap Chanyeol tidak akan pernah marah hanya karena kebodohannya ini.

"Aku kehilangan kewarasan ku malam itu, Yeollie-yah…" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Aku tidak berniat membuatmu cemburu, Yeollie-yah. Tapi jika kau berada di posisiku malam itu, aku yakin kau juga akan frustasi. Gadis mana yang tidak akan sakit hati dengan celaan seperti itu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi kejujuran Baekhyun itu. Satu yang Chanyeol syukuri hari ini, dimana Baekhyun sudah mulai bersikap terbuka padanya. Dengan demikian, Baekhyun juga pasti sudah menerima kehadiran Chanyeol di dalam lubuk hatinya itu.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah kecewa dengan fakta jika kau tersiksa dengan perkataan Sehun tadi malam, karena aku yakin kau terlalu frustasi saat mendengar hal itu. Tapi, aku akan sangat kecewa jika…" Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun, "Kau tidak bersikap terbuka pada Oppa."

"Oppa?! Cih?! Oppa?!" Tanpa disangka, ternyata Yoora sudah menyenderkan dirinya di ambang pintu ruangan rawat Baekhyun –larut dalam tontonan drama langsungnya itu.

"Selebar apa telinga mu itu Yoora-ssi, sehingga aku berbisik pada Baekhyun, kau bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas?!" Rutuk Chanyeol dengan sikap Yoora yang terlalu frontal itu.

Alih-alih berdebat, Yoora justru masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat Baekhyun tanpa permisi. Setelah itu, Yoora memeluk tubuh ringkih Baekhyun hangat, rindu sekaligus memberi ucapan selamat pada sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Chanyeollie Oppa? Sehingga Baekhyunnie bisa masuk rumah sakit seperti ini?!" Tanya Yoora ketus pada Chanyeol –yang kala itu tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa tunggu.

"Entahlah, menurut mu aku melakukan apa padanya?" Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol justru balik bertanya pada Yoora.

"Ah Chanyeollie Oppa!" Bentak Yoora kesal, dengan pelukan yang sudah terlepas pada Baekhyun, "Jujur padaku, Hyunnie-yah, kau melakukan apa dengan Chanyeollie Oppa, eum?" Kali ini Yoora berpindah bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Yak!" Baekhyun menjitak keras kepala Yoora, "Apa yang kau fikirkan, eum? Dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja." Dalih Baekhyun mantap.

"Eoh! Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah berubah padaku, semenjak kalian bersama! Lebih baik kalian… Menikah saja! Jangan putus, itu lebih baik." Umpat Yoora sembari mendudukan dirinya tepat di atas tubuh Chanyeol yang terbaring.

"Eomma sudah datang?" Tanya Yoora ringan, tak memperdulikan jika Chanyeol sukar bernafas akibat tertindih.

Baekhyun memandang khawatir Chanyeol, namun dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Jika Baekhyun mengusir Yoora, pasti gadis itu sudah melayang bahagia entah kemana. Lalu jika Baekhyun membiarkannya, pasti Chanyeol akan menggerutu sepanjang hari.

"Eomma sudah menjenguk Baekhyun, dengan begitu, segera turunlah dari atas tubuhku nona Park." Jawab Chanyeol yang tak kalah ketus.

"Aku perlu meminta persetujuan dari Baekhyun," Elak Yoora yang membuat kedua bola mata Chanyeol terputar jengah, "Baekhyunnie, apa kau ingin aku turun dari tubuh Chanyeollie Oppa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk seadanya, malu dan setengah ragu dengan jawabannya itu. Akan tetapi, tak butuh waktu yang lama, akhirnya Yoora turun dari tubuh Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang bahagia. Ini yang Baekhyun khawatirkan, Yoora akan salah paham dengan perlakuannya pada Chanyeol. Lihatlah adik mu itu Chanyeol.

~Differ Girl~

Keramaian kota Seoul menyembunyikan setiap duka yang tertulis dalam batin rakyat. Padatnya aktivitas yang dijalankan, membuat setiap orang yang melihat rakyat Seoul pasti akan berfikiran tentang hal yang sama. Yaitu jika rakyat Seoul selalu merasakan bahagia setiap saat. Sebutlah demikian pada fisik mereka, namun tidak dengan batin mereka.

Sepertinya hal itu terjadi juga pada Luhan. Gadis yang memiliki julukan 'Rusa Cina' itu kini tengah berjalan menyusuri jalanan trotoar dengan tatapan kosong. Sehun, itulah pemuda yang berhasil merenggut kewarasan Luhan saat ini.

" **Entah apa mungkin aku bisa, mulai saat ini tak akan pernah ada lagi nama Sehun dalam hatiku. Dengan demikian, ku harap kau berbahagia dengan pilihan mu ini**." Batin Luhan kembali bernarasi, memamparkan betapa pilu hatinya saat ini.

Tentu saja Luhan bersedih. Pasalnya, Luhan disuruh menjauh sejauh-jauhnya oleh orang yang dia cintai. Dengan demikian, sebut saja jika Luhan dipaksa pergi oleh pujaan hatinya sendiri.

Setiap orang yang mengalami hal itu, pasti teramat bersedih hati bukan? Terlebih jika perasaanya belum tersampaikan dengan baik pada sang pujaan hati. Namun inilah kisahnya, kisah antara cinta yang harus menangis dalam sembunyinya.

~Differ Girl~

"Sehun-ssi, Sehun-ssi!" Panggil seorang karyawan dengan tangannya yang terlambai-lambai dihadapan Sehun.

Untuk beberapa detik, Sehun masih larut dalam fikirannya. Namun hal tersebut tak berkunjung lama, terlebih saat karyawan itu melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Sehun.

Nyaris tak mengerti, Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Ah maaf, sepertinya aku sudah melewatkan banyak tugas." Keluh Sehun dengan suara yang parau.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Sehun-ah?" Karyawan itu berkacak pinggang tak percaya, "Jika kau tak ingin menelantarkan pekerjaan mu sendiri, maka ke dapurlah, banyak pekerjaan mu yang terlantar disana."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas pada pintu dapur, "Sebaiknya demikian." Putus Sehun yang kini sudah beranjak diri dari tempatnya bernostalgia tadi.

"Ah dan ya satu lagi, sebaiknya kau jangan memanggil orang dengan nama yang salah, karena ternyata hal itu membuat pelanggan cantik kita pergi begitu saja. Kau ini."

Sehun terdiam mendengar penuturan Karyawan tersebut. Jantungnya seketika berpacu dengan cepat, harap cemas dengan siapa wanita yang Karyawan maksud itu. Baru saja Sehun ingin melangkah, namun niatnya terhenti ketika tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk memegang lengan Karyawan tersebut.

Karyawan itu membalalakan mata tak mengerti dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba Sehun itu, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan kali ini, Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun memandang wajah Karyawan dengan tatapan cemas dan gugup, "Siapa pelanggan cantik yang kau maksud? Mungkinkah itu Baekhyun?!" Tanya Sehun memaksa.

"Ehey…" Karyawan itu melepaskan pegangan tangan Sehun dari lengannya, "Baekhyunnie bukan pelanggan disini, melainkan mantan pegawai. Yang ku maksud itu adalah gadis yang selalu datang kemari untuk sekedar menyapa mu. Aku tidak tahu pasti namanya."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi berfikir, "Luhan maksud mu?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi memastikan.

"Eum! Sepertinya gadis itu bernama Luhan!"

"Kemana dia pergi sekarang?!" Seketika Sehun semakin panik sendiri, sedangkan Karyawan tak habis fikir dengan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sehun-ah, karena aku bukan pengawalnya."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban yang lebih lanjut, Sehun berlari sekencang mungkin menerobos padatnya lalu lintas kota Seoul. Dalam batin, Sehun merutuki tingkah bodohnya yang sudah membuat seorang gadis kecewa hanya karena sosok Baekhyun yang terus bersemayam dalam hatinya. Jangan sampai Luhan menyimpan dendam terhadapnya. Jiak demikian, Sehun takut jika dendam itu akan menghantuinya setiap saat.

Sehun menyusuri setiap sudut kota Seoul, akan tetapi tak ada seseorang pun yang dikenalinya sebagai Luhan. Ayolah Sehun sudah berniat minta maaf hari ini karena sikapnya yang terlalu kasar kemarin, namun Sehun sudah membuat amarah Luhan semakin menjadi dengan fakta jika dirinya sudah memanggil Luhan dengan nama 'Baekhyun'.

Disisi lain, tepatnya lokasi dimana Luhan berada. Gadis rusa itu –Luhan terlihat sedang menikmati penampilan dari musisi jalanan yang sedang menendangkan sebuah musik bergenre ballad. Itu adalah musik kesukaan Luhan, karena musik tersebut mudah membuat hatinya tenang.

Perhatian Luhan seketika teralih pada ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celananya –tanda panggilan masuk. Dengan cepat, Luhan meraih ponselnya dan lekas menjawab panggilan itu ketika menyadari siapa pemanggil itu. Sehun, itulah nama pemanggil itu.

"Luhan-ssi?" Sapa Sehun di seberang panggilan, membuat hati Luhan kembali teriris dengan perlahan.

"Eum?" Luhan menjawab sapaan Sehun seadanya, karena Luhan tak lagi mampu untuk sekedar bersuara lebih pada pemuda itu.

"Pertama-tama, aku sangat minta maaf atas sikap ku tadi. Aku sepertinya sedang melamun, sehingga aku mengira kau sebagai Baekhyun," Luhan menghela nafasnya mendengarkan, "Kedua, aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf padamu secara resmi. Dengan demikian sebutkan lokasi mu saat ini ak-"

Luhan menyela perkataan Sehun cepat, "Sehun-ah," Panggil Luhan dengan nada bicara yang bergetar, "Jika kau memang berniat meminta maaf padaku, maka turutilah keinginan ku." Tegas Luhan dengan senyuman kecutnya.

"Apapun itu, asalkan kau tidak menyimpan dendam padaku, Luhan-ssi."

"Tinggalkan nama Baekhyun."

Sehun terdiam, kurang paham dengan apa yang dinyatakan Luhan di panggilan, "Apa maksudmu, Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan tertawa kecut mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Sehun, "Sudahlah, aku yakin kau tidak akan mampu melakukan itu. Dengan demikian, jangan kau ungkapkan kata-kata bodoh seperti 'Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tidak menyimpan dendam padaku', paham?"

"Aku hanya berusaha un-" Lagi-lagi Luhan menyela ucapan Sehun.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu, kau tahu? Jadi, jangan terlalu khawatirkan aku, oke? Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menggentayangi mu dengan rasa dendam ku, karena aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai dendam itu." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar, berharap jika Sehun akan menutup panggilannya secepatnya.

"Benarkah? Mengapa kau sangat bermurah hati, Luhan-ssi?"

" **Karena aku mencintai mu, Sehun-ah**." Bukan Luhan yang berkata, melainkan batinnya, "Karena aku tidak akan membuat orang-orang disekitar ku tersiksa karena kehadiran ku, paham?"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Luhan, tak mengetahui jika diseberang panggilan Luhan beberapa kali nyaris menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku tutup ya, selamat tinggal." Pamit Luhan segera, tak sudi untuk sekedar mendengar suara Sehun.

Bukan, bukan Luhan tak sudi, melainkan Luhan tak mau lagi mendengar suara Sehun. Karena sekali lagi jika Luhan mendengarnya, Luhan akan bertekad diri untuk kembali mengejar pemuda tampan itu –Sehun. Luhan, gadis itu memilih sakit hati daripada menyakiti orang lain.

~Differ Girl~

Yoora membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping tubuh Baekhyun ; dalam satu kasur. Sehingga hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol berdecak kesal tak karuan. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menjewer telinga Yoora saking kesalnya, akan tetapi Chanyeol tak tega, sebab adik mungilnya itu juga dicintai oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu hal apa yang paling aku benci di dunia ini?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan keadaan duduk di sebuah kursi tepat di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Apa itu, Chanyeollie Oppa?" Sepertinya Yoora tertarik dalam topik bahasan Chanyeol saat ini, sehingga gadis itu menjawab dengan ringannya.

"Dilema." Jawab Chanyeol singkat, padat, jelas.

Baekhyun memilin baju rawatnya, "Kenapa kau benci dilema?"

Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Karena kalian tahu, dilema itu sangat menyiksa. Disaat aku ingin mengatakannya, tentu ada hal lain di sekitar ku yang harus terkena imbas dari perkataan ku itu. Disaat aku memilih untuk tak mengatakannya, hatiku justru terus memaksa ku agar mengatakannya." Cerita Chanyeol tenang, membuat Baekhyun dan Yoora merasa di dongengi.

"Betul, dilema memang membuat kita sangat bingung," Imbuh Baekhyun, "Dikatakan menyakitkan orang lain, tapi dipendam menyakiti diri sendiri. Egois memang jika mementingkan diri sendiri, akan tetapi hidup itu harus ada yang dikorbankan dan mengorbankan. Percayalah, setiap pilihan pasti ada hikmah yang menyapa kita."

Yoora terkikik mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bukan mengejek, Yoora hanya merasa kehadiran Baekhyun benar-benar membuat sikap Chanyeol berubah sangat hangat.

*SBC*

Hoho terimakasih atas semua support semuanyaaaaa \^0^/  
Aku benar-benar menjadi semangat lagi, tapi sayangnya FF ini bakalan ending pada episode 1* TT^TT  
Aku punya loh FF baru, tapi aku bingung harus ngasih tahu kalian lewat apa kkkk :v  
#KenapaGakLewatFFIniAja? Eing… Kalo aku update spoilernya di FF ini, kalian pasti bakal ngerasa di php-in :3 Sebab aku belum menentukan kapan aku akan kembali menulis :D  
Adakah yang ingin memberikan ku ide tentang sebaiknya dimana aku harus meletakkan informasi jika aku ingin kembali menulis '-'? Aku bingung loh, beneran. ._.a  
Mohon bantuannya yaaa! Dan juga, yang paling penting bagiku yaitu SUPPORT kalian! :')

Makasih *bungkuk90derajat*

Question :

 **Baekhill**

Eheyyy mulai so sweet huhh?  
Ciee calon suami,, ciee nyonya park

Oh masih sekolah? Ya udah berarti panggil adek aja ya?

Kamu update tiap hari, dek?

Dan siapa itu yang datang? Kalo boleh request, Konfliknya jan berat2 ya dek.. Lagi manis2nya gini..

Next okay? Tetep semangat..

Answer :

Iya donggggggg :p  
Adek? Boleh kokkkk^^

Iya lagi diusahain, kak^^  
Eum, kayaknya moment manis ChanBaek emang udah lama ditunggu-tunggu ya kkkkk~  
Makasih kakkkkkkkkkkk^O^  
Jangan sampe bosen buat nyemangatin ya^^

Ps : Aku membutuhkan support kalian T^T


	15. Chapter 15

Differ Girl

Author : Kim Myeonhan  
Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, GS  
Rated : T  
Cast :

Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Yoora  
And the others.

-

Annyeong haseyo^.^  
Perkenalkan nama pena saya Kim Myeonhan^0^  
Salam kenal semuanya, terutama untuk BaekYeol Shipper, dan juga EXO-L^.^  
Saya masih pemula dalam dunia FanFiction, maka dari itu, saya membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran dari readers^.^  
Selain bisa menambah pengetahuan saya, kritik dan saran dari readers berguna untuk membuat saya semakin semangat bergabung di dunia yang cukup tabu bagi saya^.^V  
Dan sebagai informasi, ini adalah FF pertama saya loh –Disini^.^  
Kepanjangan kali, ya? Kalo gitu saya permisi…  
Selamat membaca, All^.^

.oOo.

Summary :

Park Chanyeol, seorang C.E.O muda yang sukses dari perusahaan musik paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, bahkan keluar ASIA. Tak hanya di anugerahi keterampilan dalam berbisnis, Chanyeol juga di anugerahi fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Namun memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, membuat Chanyeol membenci wanita? Terkecuali ibunya. (BaekYeol Area) GS 2017

Don't Copy

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korean.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya. Perubahan demi perubahan terlihat seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Begitupula halnya dengan Baekhyun yang kini sudah diizinkan untuk beristirahat di rumah. Chanyeol terlihat menghantarkan Baekhyun sampai kost-annya.

Bagi Baekhyun, ada satu yang hilang walaupun kelengkapan menyelimutinya, yaitu kehadiran Sehun. Meskipun kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu tetap menghantuinya, tapi Baekhyun tak terlarut dalam masalah itu. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memeluk Sehun seerat-eratnya, namun Baekhyun ragu jika Sehun masih membuka hati untuk memaafkannya.

Di dalam mobil Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya lemas pada bangku mobil. Setelah itu, Baekhyun mendesah panjang, mencoba mengalihkan rasa rindunya pada orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga itu –Sehun. Jangankan untuk bertatap muka, sekedar mencium kehadiran Sehun di sekitarnya saja Baekhyun tidak pernah.

Menyadari jika kekasihnya sedang resah hati, Chanyeol lekas memberikan sebuah usapan sayang pada kepala Baekhyun. Walaupun hal tersebut bisa dibilang sederhana, namun pada buktinya bisa membawa hati Baekhyun lebih tenang, dan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum semangat.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangannya yang terus tertuju pada jalanan.

"Maaf," Gumam Baekhyun tiba-tiba, "Sepertinya aku merindukan Sehunnie, Yeollie-yah…" Cicit Baekhyun pelan, takut jika Chanyeol kesal padanya hanya karena hal sederhana seperti ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menurunkan lengannya yang tadi sibuk membelai kepala Baekhyun, "Apa yang kau inginkan, Baekki-yah?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata tak percaya mendengar jawaban Chanyeol itu, "Maksud mu?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, agar hatimu itu tidak merindukan Sehun lagi, eum?"

Baekhyun memilin bajunya, "Aku… Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehunnie, bisakah?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengizinkannya, karena hari sudah malam, dan juga kesehatan mu belum pulih benar," Kali ini Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun, "Aku janji, kapanpun itu selain malam hari dan setelah kau sembuh, aku akan mengizinkan mu untuk bertemu dengan Sehun."

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Baekhyun semangat dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"Tentu saja, sayang." Ujar Chanyeol pasti, membuat secercah harapan kembali muncul di hati Baekhyun untuk sekedar bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Ah dan ya, mulai lusa depan kau sudah bersekolah kembali, bukan?" Chanyeol mengalihkan topiknya, agar hati Baekhyun tidak terlalu hanyut dalam perasaan rindunya.

"Ya! Aku sangat-sangat merindukan teman-teman ku!" Pekik Baekhyun, "Ah… Pasti menyenangkan bisa mencium bau buku perpustakaan, serta mengerjakan tugas rumah kembali, dan berlatih dalam banyak hal!"

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, yang kemudian disadari oleh Baekhyun sendiri. Melihat Chanyeol merajuk, ternyata menyenangkan juga, ya.

"Hayoo Chanyeollie kenapa, eum?" Baekhyun berusaha menggoda Chanyeol dengan sikapnya yang ceria, berbanding dengan kesehatannya hari ini.

"Andai saja aku bisa menjadi seorang pelajar seperti mu dan bersekolah di tempat kau bersekolah, pasti sangat menyenangkan! Setiap hari aku bisa melihat wajah serius mu ketika ulangan, wajah lelah mu ketika olahraga! Ataupun, saat kau sedang makan di kantin sekolah! Ah aku benar-benar merindukan hal itu!" Keluh Chanyeol yang sepertinya memang merindukan masa pelajarnya.

"Eheyy!" Baekhyun berdecak tak percaya dengan keluhan Chanyeol itu, "Kau sebenarnya ingin belajar atau ingin menjadi penguntit handal ku, eum?" Baekhyun mencubit lembut lengan Chanyeol gemas, "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mu kembali ke sekolah, karena menurutku sekolah bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk berbagi kekasih ataupun… Memiliki kekasih!"

Chanyeol, sepertinya Baekhyun sedang tidak _mood_ bercanda. Dengan demikian, setiap candaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan pasti akan ditanggapi serius oleh Baekhyun. Memang, gadis itu –Baekhyun terlalu polos dalam banyak hal. Itulah yang membuat batin Chanyeol bertekad untuk selalu menjaga keselamatannya dimanapun Baekhyun berada.

"Dan sebaiknya kau harus masuk kerja kembali, Chanyeollie-yah! Kau sudah terlalu lama mengambil cuti liburan! Tak baik untuk seorang C.E.O!" Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang merajuk pada Chanyeol, meminta agar pemuda rupawan itu mau kembali bekerja.

Ya, Chanyeol sudah lama mengambil cuti liburan hanya karena dirinya terlalu pusing untuk menghadapi Tuan Besar Park. Dan cuti liburan Chanyeol diperpanjang begitu saja karena alasan untuk menjaga Baekhyun selama gadis cantik itu –Baekhyun dirawat di rumah sakit. Benar-benar pasangan yang manis!

"Kita sudah sam-" Baru saja Chanyeol hendak memakirkan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang Kost-an Baekhyun, namun niatnya tertahan akan kehadiran seseorang yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di gerbang kost-an Baekhyun.

"Eoh? Itu Sehunnie, Yeollie-yah." Terang Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah hafal betul bentuk fisik dari sosok Sehun, sekalipun saat ini pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu -Sehun memakai penutup kepala.

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya, menahan rasa cemburu dan juga kesal akan kehadiran Sehun yang selalu saja di sekitar kost-an Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dan sebelum Sehun kembali melukai hati Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk turun lebih dulu dari mobilnya. Dengan langkah kaki yang lebar, Chanyeol bisa mendekat pada Sehun dengan waktu yang singkat.

"Apa yang kau inginkan disini?" Walaupun Chanyeol sedang menahannya, namun rasa kesal atas sikap Sehun beberapa hari itu terlihat dengan jelas di wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya atas sikap ku beberapa hari yang lalu." Jelas Sehun singkat, dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk –tak berani menatap mata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera turun dari mobil Chanyeol karena merasa dirinya sudah terlalu lama memandangi Sehun dari dalam mobil. Namun baru beberapa langkah Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Sehun dan Chanyeol, batinnya kembali meragu atas kerinduannya ini.

Merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun, Sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun dalam dan tajam. Sudah beberapa detik Sehun dan Baekhyun beradu pandang, untuk sekejap hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal dalam bisunya.

"Lekas apa yang ingin kau katakan, tapi pakailah cara yang baik, karena dia juga seorang wanita." Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara parau ; belum yakin dengan pilihannya itu.

Sehun merahup nafasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian mulai melangkah mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Setiap langkah kaki Sehun, terasa menjadi ancaman bagi Baekhyun. Entah mengapa, padahal batin Baekhyun sangat merindukan sosok kakaknya itu –Sehun. Mungkinkah ini adalah efek samping dari perlakuan kasar Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu?

Chanyeol, pemuda itu hanya bisa menyaksikan kedekatan antara Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan tatapan mata palsu. Bohong jika Chanyeol berkata dirinya baik-baik saja melihat Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sangat dekat itu, karena sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat tersiksa dengan rasa kesalnya itu. Bahkan, semenjak Baekhyun mengatakan jika dirinya merindukan sosok Sehun, perasaan pedih dan kesal itu telah muncul dengan besar di hati Chanyeol.

"Se- Sehun-ah.." Panggil Baekhyun bergetar, membuat Sehun sontak menghentikan langkahnya meski jarak antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun masih bisa dikatakan jauh.

Sehun membuka penutup kepalanya dan lekas menatap Baekhyun, "Aku minta maaf, Hyunnie-yah."

Giliran Baekhyun yang menundukan kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapan penuh rasa sesal dari Sehun itu, meskipun baru beberapa patah kata.

"Terserah kau ingin menyebutku gila, bodoh, brengsek, bedebah, atau apapun itu. Tapi asal kau tahu Hyunnie-yah, aku sangat tersiksa tatkala menyadari jika ada jarak dalam hubungan kita," Sehun menjeda perktaannya, "Dan juga, sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan mengapa sikap ku seperti ini."

Baekhyun mendongkakan kepala, bersiap diri untuk mendengar penjelasan apa yang akan dijadikan alasan oleh Sehun atas apa yang dia lakukan pada Baekhyun malam itu.

"Aku menyukai mu, ah mungkin tidak lagi, tapi aku mencintai mu, Hyunnie-yah…" Baekhyun terbelalak kaget dengan pengakuan Sehun yang tak terduga itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik. Benar apa yang Chanyeol duga selama ini, bahwa ada perasaan yang lebih dari Sehun untuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol menolehkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, walaupun dirinya tahu jika gadis itu telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, akan tetapi Chanyeol masih ragu jika Baekhyun akan tetap memilihnya disaat Baekhyun bisa mendengar pengakuan cinta dari seseorang yang selama ini menemaninya.

"Hunnie-yah…" Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan pengakuan Sehun, saat benaknya memberitahu jika Chanyeol sedang mendengarkan sekarang.

"Aku tahu ini sangat bodoh, menggelikan, menjengkelkan, sekaligus menjijikan. Tapi, perasaan ku ini tulus, Hyunnie-yah.." Sehun masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, gadis itu kini mencuri pandang pada Chanyeol yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari keberadaan dirinya dan Sehun. Pandangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu, namun tak ada yang berani untuk mengakhiri kontak mata tersebut.

"Hyunnie-yah…" Sehun memegang tangan Baekhyun lembut, menyalurkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, "Kau tahu? Setiap hari aku kemari karena aku merindukan mu, akan tetapi tak ada yang bisa kutemukan kecuali suasana sunyi yang menyelimuti rumah mu. Setelah kejadian malam itu, aku sangat menyesal pada mu, Hyunnie-yah… Terlebih semenjak itu, hubungan kita sangat renggang."

Chanyeol masih asyik memperhatikan hubungan fisik antara kekasihnya dengan saingannya sendiri. Entah mengapa, rasanya berat bagi Chanyeol untuk memisahkan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Bukan karena apa-apa, alih-alih cemburu, Chanyeol justru merasa hubungan antara Sehun dan Baekhyun adalah sebuah hubungan yang harus kandas begitu saja akibat kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Tak apa jika Chanyeol hanya hadir dalam hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol menyesal karena sepertinya dia sudah merenggut kebahagiaan dari dua insan yang saling mencintai. Chanyeol tertawa masam.

~Differ Girl~

Disisi lain, terlihat Luhan sedang berjalan seorang diri seolah mendukung nuansa sepi yang selalu menghiasi malam hari. Seperti biasanya, Luhan berniat untuk pergi menuju kost-an Baekhyun. Karena menurut informasinya, Sehun pasti akan datang ke kost-an Baekhyun lagi seperti tempo hari.

Benar apa dugaannya, Sehun berada disana, bahkan bersama dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Luhan membuang nafasnya lega, sepertinya dia benar-benar harus meninggalkan cerita pilu ini diam-diam.

Ya, selama ini, Luhan masih ragu untuk meninggalkan Sehun. Terlebih setelah dirinya mendapat kabar jika Sehun sudah mencaci Baekhyun dengan sebutan hina, dan hal itu membuat hubungan antara Sehun dan Baekhyun merenggang.

Sepanjang hari, Luhan akan mengikuti Sehun kemanapun pemuda itu –Sehun pergi hingga Luhan sudah mengetahui dengan pasti kegiatan Sehun belakang ini. Sepulang kerja, Sehun akan selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kost-an Baekhyun ; sepertinya untuk minta maaf. Namun sayangnya, Sehun selalu pulang dengan tangan kosong.

Setiap hari Luhan melakukan hal itu. Namun kali pertama bagi Luhan bisa melihat Sehun bisa berhubungan lagi dengan Baekhyun, bahkan bersama Chanyeol juga. Apa yang terjadi malam ini, benar-benar membuat Luhan tak kuasa untuk menyaksikan kepedihannya sendiri.

"Hyunnie-yah, ketahuilah jika perasaan ku ini sangat tulus padamu. Aku bukan orang yang mudah berbohong, terlebih dalam urusan membohongi diriku sendiri. Selain menyiksa, aku masih tak terbiasa dengan rasa sesak yang selalu menyerangku saat aku berbohong," Penuturan Sehun saat ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun menitikan air mata pada akhirnya, "Aku ingin kau kembali bersamaku, menjalani keseharian kita sebelum Chanyeol-ssi datang." Imbuh Sehun, tak memperdulikan tentang kemungkinan jika Chanyeol bisa saja memukulnya sekarang juga.

"Aku… Sehun-ah, aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar ini darimu!" Baekhyun memukul dada Sehun kasar hingga membuat yang dipukul –Sehun meringis beberapa kali.

Luhan dan Chanyeol menyaksikannya lengkap dengan kehadiran rasa sesak yang memenuhi rongga dada mereka masing-masing. Mengapa Chanyeol dan Luhan tak kunjung bergerak memisahkan? Seharusnya mereka memusnahkan rasa sakit itu dengan melawannya! Benar-benar pecundang!

" **Baekkie-yah, apakah aku yang salah karena hadir di antara hubungan cintamu dengan Sehun? Ataukah kau yang salah karena membuat ku pergi dari sarang nyaman ku? Atau jika bukan, lantas apa ini salah Sehun karena tidak mengungkapkan rasa cintanya padmau lebih cepat? Kau tahu Baekki-yah, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menerkam Sehun saat ini juga, namun mengapa batinku menolaknya?! Mungkinkah karena aku memang penghalang hubungan diantara kalian berdua? Atau hanya aku yang terlalu percaya padamu? Baekki-yah… Ini sangat menyakitkan, tolong hentikan karena aku bingung harus melakukan apa**." Batin Chanyeol bernarasi seiring jatuhnya Kristal bening dari mata Chanyeol untuk kali pertamanya, meratapi nasib yang berkaitan dengan pelabuhan hatinya.

" **Sehun-ah, tolong lihat ke belakang mu, disini aku dan Chanyeol berdiri tak tahu harus apa. Ingin mempertahankan namun tak mampu, ingin meninggalkan namun tak rela. Sehun-ah, tolong jangan seperti ini. Baekhyun sudah dimiliki oleh Chanyeol, jangan kau buat hati orang lain retak dengan kelakuan mu sendiri. Cukup hanya aku, Sehun-ah**." Tak hanya Chanyeol, ternyata batin Luhan juga bernarasi, memaparkan betapa menderitanya hatinya saat ini.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN, SEHUN-AH!" Bentak Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol, Sehun, serta Luhan seketika memfokuskan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

~Differ Girl~

"AH YAKKK!" Disisi lain, Yoora juga terdengar memekik frustasi karena karakter milkinya di _game online_ berhasil dikalahkan oleh lawannya, "Ada apa ini?! Kenapa aku bisa terkalahkan dengan mudahnya oleh seseorang yang berada dibawah level ku? Ada apa ini?!" Sambung Yoora dengan tangan yang sibuk menggaruk kepalanya kesal.

Tak habis sampai disana, Yoora kembali dikagetkan dengan perasaanya dan fikirannya yang tiba-tiba melayang pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sepulangnya dari rumah sakit tadi, Yoora tidak lagi berhubungan dengan mereka. Mungkinkah, sesuatu terjadi mereka?

"Baekhyunnie, Chanyeollie Oppa, apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Kenapa aku khawatir?!" Panik Yoora.

~Differ Girl~

Merasakan Baekhyun yang mulai berontak, Sehun memundurkan dirinya selangkah, membiarkan jaraknya dengan Baekhyun menjadi sedikit lebih jauh dibanding dengan tadi.

"Hentikan! Dia milikku! Jangan kau sentuh dia!" Bentak Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah tak tahan dengan hubungan fisik diantara Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"APA MAKSUDMU?!" Bentak Sehun yang tak kalah kasar dengan tubuh yang berbalik menghadap Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin memeringatkan kau bahwa Baekhyun sudah menjadi kekasih ku, paham?" Ingat Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun merasakan risih karena pertengkaran antara dua orang yang dicintainya beradu mulut hanya karena kehadirannya.

"HENTIKAN! KALIAN FIKIR UMUR KALIAN BERAPA? BERKELAHI HANYA KARENA HAL YANG TAK PENTING, EOH?!" Gertak Baekhyun yang berusaha menengahi ; dengan berdiri sebagai pembatas diantara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang saat ini kau pihak, Baekhyun-ssi?" Luhan ikut campur, entah kenapa keberaniannya muncul begitu saja.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun menoleh pada Luhan. Tatapan tak percaya, itulah tatapan yang menyambut keberadaan Luhan saat itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Luhan-ah?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

Luhan merahup nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Bukankah kau sudah keterlaluan Sehun-ah? Baekhyun sudah menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Jangan ganggu mereka dengan perasaan aneh mu itu!" Perkataan Luhan benar-benar membuat Sehun mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau maksud, Luhan-ssi? Jika kau datang hanya untuk memperkeruh suasana, lebih baik kau segera pergi." Tegas Baekhyun kalap.

Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, "YAKKKKKK! AKU DISINI KARENA AKU MENCINTAI SEHUN, BAEKHYUN-SSI!"

DEG.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, teramat kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Luhan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

*SBC*

Terimakasih atas segala support kalian selama ini *MembungkukHormat90Derajat*  
Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang kalian katakan padaku^^  
Karena berkat perkataan kalianlah aku masih mampu berdiri sampai dimana aku tidak pernah menduganya^^  
Hal yang paling berkesan di hatiku adalah ketika semua orang menyambut dengan hangat FF pertama ku ini :') Sungguh aku terharu dengan hal itu.  
Bertambahnya readers untuk FF ini setiap harinya, membuat ku lebih paham jika kesuksesan bukan hanya harus diperjuangkan, akan tetapi harus juga ditunggu dengan sabar hati :')  
Sekali lagi, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas support kalian yang sangat hangat, dan begitu berpengaruh besar dalam perkembangan penulisan kata ku dalam menulis ^^  
At last, CU Next Time! This is really, CU Next Time^^ 

Jangan lupa ucapkan salam perpisahan yaaaaaa^^ #KodeBurukApaIni? '-' kkkkkk~


	16. Chapter 16

Differ Girl

Author : Kim Myeonhan  
Genre : Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, GS  
Rated : T  
Cast :

Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Park Yoora  
And the others.

-

Annyeong haseyo^.^  
Perkenalkan nama pena saya Kim Myeonhan^0^  
Salam kenal semuanya, terutama untuk BaekYeol Shipper, dan juga EXO-L^.^  
Saya masih pemula dalam dunia FanFiction, maka dari itu, saya membutuhkan banyak kritik dan saran dari readers^.^  
Selain bisa menambah pengetahuan saya, kritik dan saran dari readers berguna untuk membuat saya semakin semangat bergabung di dunia yang cukup tabu bagi saya^.^V  
Dan sebagai informasi, ini adalah FF pertama saya loh –Disini^.^  
Kepanjangan kali, ya? Kalo gitu saya permisi…  
Selamat membaca, All^.^

.oOo.

Summary :

Park Chanyeol, seorang C.E.O muda yang sukses dari perusahaan musik paling terkenal di Korea Selatan, bahkan keluar ASIA. Tak hanya di anugerahi keterampilan dalam berbisnis, Chanyeol juga di anugerahi fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Namun memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, membuat Chanyeol membenci wanita? Terkecuali ibunya. (BaekYeol Area) GS 2017

Don't Copy

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul, South Korean.

Hari semakin larut, ditandai dengan semakin dinginnya hawa yang menusuk kulit hingga tulang belulang. Tak hanya itu, bahkan kegelapan semakin menjadi tanda jika tiba saatnya bagi Bulan dan para Bintang menerangi malam semaksimal mungkin.

Malam dan Siang, bagaikan hal yang tak akan pernah mungkin bisa dipertemukan karena mereka memiliki takdir yang berbeda. Begitulah yang terjadi dengan cinta yang memang tidak persatukan selamanya, melainkan menjadi hiasan dalam kehidupan agar lebih bermakna, dan menarik. Dengan demikian, janganlah bersedih kepanjangan hanya karena pelabuhan hatimu sudah tak lagi menerima kehadiran mu sendiri. Namun seharusnya berkaca, apakah perpisahan itu hanya sebatas istirahat bagimu dan dia ataukah perpisahan yang memang tak pernah ditakdirkan menjadi pelengkap cerita hidup.

Cinta, hal yang sangat indah namun penuh dengan kebingungan. Akan tetapi, itu hanya bergantung pada sudut pandang kita masing-masing.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan masih berdiam pada posisinya masing-masing. Baru saja Luhan menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Sehun, akan tetapi belum ada jawaban yang pasti untuk perasaan Luhan tersebut.

Cinta segitiga, itulah sebutan bagi hubungan asmara antara Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan. Dimana Luhan mencintai Sehun yang justru mencintai Baekhyun. Begitu rumit, dan sangat menyesakkan dada.

"Luhan-ssi, benarkah kau mencintai Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun mencoba memastikan jika dirinya tidak salah dengan mengenai apa yang dikatakan Luhan itu.

"Apa?!" Sahut Luhan tak mau terlihat lemah, "Kau marah? Kau tidak suka? Sadarlah Baekhyun-ssi, kau sudah mempunyai Chanyeol disini. Tapi mengapa kau masih saja mendekati Sehun, huh?!"

"Sudahlah Luhan-ssi, sebaiknya kau tidak usah beradu mulut dengan Baekhyunnie." Saran Sehun dengan nada yang teramat lembut tak seperti biasanya, oh sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah asalkan jangan bertemu pandang dengan Sehun maupun Baekhyun, "Woahhh… Hebat… Ternyata ada orang yang berselingkuh secara terang-terangan disini!" Ejek Luhan tak rasa dosa.

"Hentikan, nona," Tegas Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang kembali seperti semula, yaitu sangat tidak bersahabat, "Sebaiknya kau tutup mulut mu itu sebelum aku melayangkan pukulan pada wajahmu yang cantik itu." Peringat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal ketika Chanyeol menyebut paras Luhan cantik. Seseorang tolong jelaskan, mengapa suasana bisa menjadi kacau seperti ini.

Luhan tersenyum kecut dengan kedua mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, "Lihatlah sekarang, Baekhyun-ah… Banyak orang yang berpihak padamu, bahkan saat kau salah sekalipun. Sedangkan aku? Orang mana yang berpihak padaku, eoh? Sekalipun aku sudah melakukan hal yang baik dan benar. Ini sangat tidak adil bagiku!"

"Jaga bicaramu, Luhan-ah, kau sudah terlalu keterlaluan pada Baekhyun." Kecam Sehun yang mulai terlihat kesal dengan perilaku Luhan.

"Mengapa semua orang menyalahkan ku? Apa aku tidak pantas untuk dicintai atau mencintai?! Mengapa rasanya sulit bagiku untuk sekedar melihat orang yang aku cintai bersikap baik padaku! Selama ini aku bersabar hati, tapi tidak dengan sekarang! Aku benar-benar sudah muak!" Pada akhirnya, buliran bening terjatuh dari pelupuk mata Luhan, menyiratkan rasa sedih sekaligus lelah yang luar biasa menyiksa.

"Kau tidak patut menyalahkan ku atas segala penderitaan mu, Luhan-ssi," Baekhyun mengambil selangkah lebih dekat dengan Luhan, "Kau lihat terlebih dahulu apa yang sudah kau lakukan dimasa lalu. Karena sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mu sekarang, adalah balasan atas apa yang kau lakukan di masa lalu." Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengambil selangkah lebih dekat dengan tempat Luhan berdiri, "Dan jika kau sudah muak dan bosan dengan cobaan ini, maka berubahlah! Tak akan pernah ada perubahan dalam kehidupan mu, jika kau sendiri tidak berniat untuk merubah dirimu itu." Imbuh Baekhyun dengan nada bicara yang tegas.

"Sekarang… Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kau maksud, Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap Sehun, tapi kali ini berada dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah mengepalkan tangannya –berusaha untuk mengalihkan rasa kesalnya. Raut wajah Chanyeol memperlihatkan dua perasaan, yakni takut bercampur dengan kesal.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, "Sepertinya aku sudah menyebabkan salah paham disini?" Pertanyaan Sehun terdengar menjadi sebuah pernyataan, "Baiklah, aku harus menjelaskannya. Sebenarnya, aku berniat minta maaf hari ini. Hanya saja, ketika melihat amarah Chanyeol yang bisa meledak kapan saja, aku jadi tertarik untuk menggodanya lebih jauh."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tak paham dengan arah pembicaraan Sehun saat ini, begitupula halnya dengan Baekhyun serta Luhan. Dengan demikian, tak ada yang mau menanggapi penjelasan Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Jujur aku sempat memiliki perasaan khusus pada Baekhyun, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena bisa dibilang aku lebih mencintai Baekhyun sebagai yeo-dongsaeng ku. Jadi, Chanyeol-ssi, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang kehadiran ku yang selalu berada diantara kalian nanti, dan jangan khawatir juga dengan kehadiran mu diantara aku dan Baekhyun, karena mulai saat ini…. Aku memberikan hak asuh Baekhyun terhadapmu, paham?" Jelas Sehun bijaksana, walaupun diselingi dengan gurauan.

Baekhyun menganga kaget luar biasa, hampir saja dirinya tadi benar-benar menjauhi Sehun karena Sehun mencintainya, sedangkan dirinya mencintai Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bilang?! Hak asuh?! Kau fikir aku bayi berumur dua bulan, eoh?!" Sinis Baekhyun seperti biasanya.

Sehun menggidikan bahu tanda tak perduli dengan tanggapan Baekhyun tersebut, "Menurutmu?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Benar apa yang dikatakan Tuan Besar Park selama ini, jika seorang laki-laki harus memiliki banyak pengalaman, sebab kelak mereka akan menjadi kepala keluarga. Namun tidak halnya dengan Chanyeol, pemuda itu –Chanyeol bahkan belum mampu untuk sekedar membaca fikiran Sehun tentang perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kau belajar tentang banyak hal lagi, Chanyeol-ah." Saran Sehun yang terdengar mengejek, menjadikan Chanyeol mau tak mau tersenyum garing.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan tangisnya. Antara sedih dan lega Luhan terisak dalam tangisnya. Karena saking terisaknya, Luhan tidak menyadari jika Sehun kini tengah berjalan santai menuju ke arahnya, lengkap dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Sehun lembut sembari mengangkat kepala Luhan agar menatapnya.

Luhan menutup kedua matanya, tak berani melihat wajah Sehun yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya saat ini. Sebagai seorang perempuan, tentu saja Luhan merasa malu hebat karena mengungkapkan perasaannya lebih dulu dibanding laki-laki.

CUP.

Tanpa di duga, Sehun memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Luhan. Setelah itu, Sehun tersenyum riang tak berdosa.

Mendapatkan ciuman yang tiba-tiba terlebih dari seseorang yang selama ini dicintainya, jantung Luhan spontan berdegup dengan cepat. Pipi Luhan merona hebat, dan membuat gadis rusa itu –Luhan mau tak mau membuka matanya cepat dan melangkah mundur.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melihat itu tadi." Kecam Chanyeol menutup mata Baekhyun, namun terlambat.

"Dan seharusnya kau melakukan ini sedari tadi, Chanyeollie." Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari matanya, "Sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggu ku untuk melihat moment manis antara Oppa ku dengan Luhan eonni." Kekeh Baekhyun pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Ehey meskipun dia Oppa dan Eonni mu, kau tidak boleh melihat adegan yang belum sepatutnya kau tonton~" Paksa Chanyeol dengan memutarkan kepala Baekhyun untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kau yang mencium ku, Tuan Muda Park." Geram Baekhyun pada akhirnya dengan membuka aibnya sendiri, tidak memperdulikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya, berusaha menahan tawa atas perilaku Baekhyun. Dengan lembut, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya hangat. Merasa malu, Baekhyun memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Akan ku beritahu jika mereka sudah selesai mengungkapkan rasa cintanya satu sama lain." Bisik Chanyeol sensual, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri seketika.

Sehun menatap Luhan hangat, mengizinkan gadis itu –Luhan untuk membaca fikirannya secara terang-terangan. Baik Sehun dan Luhan membisu, tak ada yang berani untuk berbicara maupun bergerak sedikitpun. Semoga saja Sehun dan Luhan juga tidak menahan nafasnya masing-masing, bisa repot jika demikian.

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum hangat, "Maaf sudah membuat kau terluka berkali-kali, maaf karena tidak menyadari perasaan mu, maaf karena aku terlalu naïf pada yang kau lakukan, dan maaf karena sudah menunggumu terlalu lama." Ujar Sehun panjang lebar.

Luhan masih terdiam, mencermati apa yang maksud dari semua yang Sehun lakukan terhadapnya, "Aku masih tidak mengerti, mengapa kau-"

"Aku mencintai mu…" Tegas Sehun sekali lagi, menyebabkan degupan jantun Luhan berhenti untuk beberapa detik.

"Aku mencintai mu…" Itu bukan Luhan, melainkan suara Baekhyun yang masih berada di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Berhenti menggoda ku, Nyonya Park." Chanyeol mengisap bau surai Baekhyun yang semanis buah _Strawberry_ itu.

"Aku hanya melafalkan perkataan itu!" Elak Baekhyun tidak mengakui niatnya yang sebenarnya.

"Apa kau sudah mempermainkan ku?" Tanya Luhan memastikan dengan apa yang sudah Sehun utarakan.

"Aku mencintai mu, Luhan-ah… Karena sikap mu yang menjengkelkan!"

Luhan sontak memeluk Sehun dengan begitu bahagianya, dan tak beberapa lama kemudian Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah hangatnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan, Yeollie-yah?" Baekhyun masih belum dilepaskan oleh Chanyeol.

"Entahlah… Bisakah aku menyebut itu sebagai adegan yang panas?"

"Apa mereka berciuman di depanmu?"

"Sejenis itulah."

"Aish… Seharusnya mereka tahu tempat, bukankah begitu?"

"Ya aku benar!"

"Haruskah kita tidak mengganggu mereka?"

"Tentu saja, ayo kita pergi!" Putus Chanyeol dengan tangan yang gesit menyembunyikan arah pandangan Baekhyun pada Sehun dan Luhan.

Pasalnya apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar, karena saat itu Sehun dan Luhan berciuman untuk kedua kalinya namun lebih panas dibanding dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Ah ya! Kau lupa mengajak mereka untuk _double date_!" Ingat Baekhyun yan nyaris melihat adegan yang tidak senonoh itu, jika saja Chanyeol telat sedikit menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk tidak berbalik.

"Ku bilang jangan berbalik! Dan aku akan memberitahu mereka esok hari, jika mereka sudah menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri." Tegas Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak ingin membuat kepolosan Baekhyun menghilang karena ulah Sehun dan Luhan itu.

"Baiklah, Pak Guru."

"Kau panggil aku apa?"

"Suami ku tercinta…"

"Ah sangat manisssss!"

"Sayangnya aku bohong…"

"Kita putus!"

"Baiklah, turunkan aku disini!"

"Ehey aku hanya bercanda, janganlah kau cemberut!"

~Differ Girl Several Times After~

Baekhyun, gadis mungil yang dulu kita kenal sebagai pelajar yang berbeda dari biasanya, kini telah berubah menjadi wanita karir yang sukses. Gelar Baekhyun kini menjadi Manager bagian Tim Penulis Musik di Perusahaan yang Chanyeol pimpin.

Ya, Chanyeol sudah menjadi seorang Presdir resmi di perusahaan musik Ayahnya itu. Tak hanya itu, Chanyeol bahkan sukses menjadi orang yang paling sukar ditemui –terkecuali oleh Baekhyunnya tentu saja.

Menurut rencana, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menikah esok hari. Persiapan? Tentu saja sudah disiapkan sematang mungkin. Bahkan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah membuat surat nikah walaupun mereka belum melafalkan janji suci. Katakanlah mereka gila.

Yoora? Apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan? Tentu saja menjadi C.E.O di perusahaan _Game_ terkenal. Gadis itu tak lagi ceroboh seperti dulu, kini Yoora sudah menjadi sangat dewasa, hingga bisa saja banyak orang yang merindukan sikap ceroboh dan _hyperaktif_ nya itu.

Sehun dan Luhan tak kalah bahagianya, karena mereka berdua sudah menikah! Mereka dikaruniai anak laki-laki sebagai anak pertama, dan anak bungsunya yang seorang perempuan. Baiklah, jika diingat, Chanyeol dan Baekhyunlah yang lebih dulu menjalin hubungan, tapi mengapa Sehun dan Luhanlah yang menikah lebih dulu? Entahlah.

"Yeollie, Channie, Oppa, Presdir, Tuan Park, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kami sudah melakukan banyak hal dengan aransemen musik ini!" Ujar Baekhyun yang kini sudah duduk dengan putus asa menghadap Chanyeol.

"Sudah ku bilang, bukan? Kau harus memperbaikinya lagi." Jawab Chanyeol dengan mata yang berfokus pada dokumen-dokumen tebal di atas mejanya.

"Kau tahu?! Jika kau terus menyuruh kami untuk mengerjakan ini, aku tak bisa menjamin jika SUAN bisa rekaman akhir pekan ini. Terlebih karena kau terus menyuruh kami mengerjakan dan mengerjakannya, tanpa memberikan intruksi yang lebih jelas." Sahut Baekhyun bijaksana, sehingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengenyampingak dulu permasalahan dokumen-dokumen itu.

"Kau seorang Manager, bukan?" Chanyeol berpangku dagu, "Jika memang iya, seharusnya kau yang melakukan itu." Tekan Chanyeol, tak sabar lagi menghadapi sikap keras kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya frustasi, "Kau tahu? Tanpa arahan mu itu, aku tidak akan bisa mengarahkan Tim ku untuk mengerjakan musik yang sesuai dengan selera mu dan juga SUAN! Sekali-kali, aku harap seorang Presiden juga memberikan pengarahan lebih pada bawahannya!"

Baiklah, Baekhyun semakin pintar dalam berdebat, dan Chanyeol semakin sukar untuk mengalahkannya. Inilah Baekhyun, seorang gadis yang berbeda dengan gadis yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikan mu arahan yang **lebih** itu."

~Differ Girl~

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana dengan gaun perni-" Pertanyaan Chanyeol terhenti tatkala dirinya melihat Baekhyun tengah mencoba sebuah gaun cantik, namun sayangnya tangan gadis itu tak sampai untuk meraih tali yang tergelantung di punggungnya.

Dengan senang hati, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk meraih tali gaunnya itu dan mengikatkannya dengan lembut di leher jenjang milik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah." Panggil Chanyeol yang langsung ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, "Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi." Imbuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam, terlalu malu untuk menjawab pernyataan Chanyeol itu. Tepat sebelum Baekhyun menghilangkan kegugupannya, Chanyeol dengan panasnya mencium bibir Baekhyun dan segera mendorong tubuh gadis itu menuju kamar.

*THE END*

Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Akhirnya!  
Kita bisa menyelesaikan FF ini^^  
Terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian semua!  
Aku sangat menyayangi kalian readers tercintaaa!

Tunggu karya ku selanjutnya ya!  
Aku pasti memberikan spoilernya disini! Jadi jangan lewatkan itu yaaaaa~  
At last, I want say thk u so much for all!  
I'll be comeback again with new FF (For now, I still writing for my new FF)

So, don't miss my new info, okey^^

SARANGHAEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~  
Aku akan merindukan kalian semuaaaaaaa~~~~

Ps : Aku minta do'a kepada kalian semua, karena aku akan mengikuti lomba 'Speech Contest' tingkat se-wilayah ku. Sekali lago, terimakasih^^


End file.
